


Khalassar

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: ASOIAF setting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Omega, Dothraki Traditions, Dubious Consent, Horses, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pregnancy, Uchiha as a khalassar, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: When the Uchiha attacked, the Senju thought all hope was lost.But Tobirama Senju wasn't going to stand for that.





	1. Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the exact reason why you shouldn't watch GOT after rereading Naruto ^^
> 
> It started with Daenerys' marriage and then "Oh Tobi would look good in that dress" and then "the Uchiha as a khalassar is a good idea" and then "Moon of my life is totally something Izuna would say" and before I understood what the fuck was happening I already had written half a chapter.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

Izuna grinned, licking his teeth. The battle was nearing and he knew who was waiting for him. The white omega of the Senju tribe.

The Uchiha khalassar had invaded the Senju tribe's territory three months ago and the two groups had been warring since then. The Senju were strong really, the strongest tribe the Uchiha had met in a long time. But the Uchiha had the upper hand despite that. They were strong, evenly matched with the Senju and there were just too many of them, with all the clans and the tribes they had absorbed into their khalassar. The Senju were loosing. They had been loosing grounds and warriors since the first day. They now were down to their last ressources, huddled together in their camp, protected by their last warriors.

Izuna shivered, the thrill of the battle taking over. He'd have to be careful. Cornered beast were the most dangerous, and the Senju surely were cornered. But at the same time, he couldn't wait to meet his opponent again. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

He had learned his name from a prisonner. Tobirama Senju, second son of the Clan Head, and only omega of the main line. The second strongest warrior of his clan, just behind his elder brother. Izuna had been impressed. Omega warriors were rare and lots of rumors were running about them, about their fierceness and their almost inhuman fertility.

Izuna could not talk about the fertility, but he had experienced the fierceness firsthand. Durig the first battle against the Senju, the Uchiha warriors thought it would be an easy victory. And then, that moving mountain of an omega had surged on the battlefield, riding a gigantic wave he had thrown in their faces, and suddenly the tides of the battle had changed. His brothers had appeared after him, and the Uchiha had taken their first ass-kicking in over a century.

And Izuna had been immediatly smitten.

The omega had been a glorious sight. Tall and lean, battlefit, he had been wearing a large black shirt, a leather armor, formfitting pants - his legs seemed endless - and sandals, and a heavy cape of white fur. His face was all sharp angles, except his mouth, red, with the fullest lips Izuna had ever seen. He remembered his mind buzzing static when he had seen that mouth, set in a wild snarl. His hair were tied up in a legion of silver white tresses, flying everywhere like angry snakes. And his eyes were red as fresh blood, two slits where all the anger in the world was boiling.

Izuna had seen him catch an Uchiha warrior by the neck and rip his throat open with his teeth. At this moment, Izuna knew he had to have him. One minute later, he had gotten his ass handed to him and barely managed to escape beheading, too distracted to fight. When the omega had attacked him, the scent had hit him like a punch to the guts.

He had been in heat.

And he still had the strength and the coherence to fight. And to win.

The Uchiha had retreated with their tail between their legs that day. But Izuna didn't care. His mind was fixated on the Senju omega, who brought the storm and the rage of the ocean with him.

And the Senju had earned a nickname among the Uchiha that day.

The White Demon.

If you asked Izuna, he totally deserved that name.

But that was one day, one battle. The Senju had lost the other battles and the White Demon had grown more and more vicious as the situation had become more desperate. Izuna had the scars to prove it.

But today was the last battle. Today the Senju would submit or be wiped out. Madara sent an amused look to his brother.

\- Careful brother, he smiled, knowing your paramour, he has something up his sleeve.  
\- Shut up and concentrate on your tree hugger, okay ?

Madara snorted, and next to him, Kentaro and Takeo, the twins, laughed their heads off. Tajima rolled his eyes.

\- Boys, please, we have a battle to win.

They nodded and straightened on their horses. The Senju camp was near. And Izuna could almost smell the sweet sweet scent of victory.

The Senju were indeed desperate. The battle lasted two days and two nights and they threw their last forces into the fight. But in the end it was no use. There were just too many Uchiha and too little Senju. They were brought down one by one, until in the end there was only one left standing.

The White Demon.

He had lost his cape and his sandals, he was covered in blood and gore, exhaustion etched in every line of his body. But he was still standing, still fighting, teeth bared and eyes shining in fury, vicious like a wounded beast.

Izuna had never wanted him more.

But finally, finally, despite all his rage and all his tricks, the Senju fell. Izuna tore the sword from his shaking hands, brought him down on the ground, pushing on his back with all his weight, keeping him there till the White Demon stopped trashing and screaming insults in his face. After a long moment, the Senju stopped moving, utterly exhausted, his breath ragged and his eyes glassy. Izuna took a minute to gain his breath back, before he grabbed a roll of rope and bound the Senju's arms behind his back.

He could feel the Uchiha warriors' gazes on them and he sent them a warning glare. He made it clear enough during these last three months. The White Demon was his and his alone. He would kill anybody who challenged him for the omega.

He fisted his hand in the silver white tresses - by the Great Stallion, it was like heaven despite the blood and the dirt coating it - and forced the Senju on his feet. The other growled but there was no bite behind it, just bonedeep tiredness and despair. At this point, it was nothing more than an automatic response to an agression.

The children, the pregnant omegas, the elderly, the civilians and the few Senju warriors who hadn't been killed had been gathered in the middle of the destroyed camp. Izuna led his prisonner here, the Senju swaying dangerously. The young Uchiha could see his father and his brothers - Takeo had a nasty cut on his face, Madara's right shoulder seemed dislocated and Tajima limped but they were whole and alive - surrounding the defeated Senju leaders. The White Demon's brothers and father were there, kneeling, hands tied up behind their backs, covered in mud and dried blood. The Senju Clan Head had his eyes fixated on Tajima, an unnerving hatred in them. But his sons were looking at their brother with worry. Izuna threw the White Demon next to one of his brothers, the one with the long brown hair, Madara's tree hugger. The Senju landed heavily on his knees and his brother turned to him, tried to reach him, but Madara's hand in his hair stopped him.

Tajima smiled, showing his teeth.

\- Look like you lost, Senju, he growled to Butsuma.

The Senju Head sneered.

\- We'll never submit, Uchiha ! he snarled.

Tajima huffed.

\- Well... I guess I'll start with your sons, then...

He drew a knife and caught the younger of the four brothers - the one with a cross shaped scar on his face - by the hair, exposing his throat. The other screamed, pleading. The remaining Senju begged. Butsuma said nothing, apparently choosing to let his sons be killed rather than bowing.

And then...

\- ENOUGH !

Tajima stopped. The White Demon had shouted and all the attention was now on him. There was exhaution in the wine red eyes. Resignation, anguish. And cold determination.

\- Khal Tajima, he said, spare my family and my clan.

Despite his defeated and disheveled state, he was sitting upright and carrying himself like a king. Tajima let go of the younger Senju and approached Tobirama.

\- And why would I do that ?

The omega inhaled, his mouth set into a thin line.

\- I'll marry your second son. I'll be a faithful mate to him, I'll bear his children, I'll worship the ground where he walks if tha's what it takes... Spare them.

Tajima raised a brow before turning to Butsuma.

\- Your son has guts, Senju, he said.

Tobirama's brothers looked struck in horror, but his father seemed furious. Tajima turned to Izuna, who was grinning.

\- What do yo think, Izuna ? he asked.

Izuna stomped to stand before the White Demon, knelt and caught one of the white tresses between his fingers. Tobirama's eyes didn't waver.

\- How could we refuse such an offer ? he smiled, before kissing the silver tress.

Tajima threw his head backward and laughed. Izuna's brothers joined him, just before Madara tackled him, cauht him by the waist and hauled him up in the air. The other Uchiha warriors were hooting and whistling.

\- Didn't think you'll be the first to settle in, brother !

Tajima clapped his hands, stopping his sons and his warriors hilarity.

\- We'll celebrate the marriage when your next heat will start, Senju, he said to Tobirama.

The young Senju nodded curtly. His father was foaming at the mouth and his brothers looked utterly desperate.

\- Tonight we feast, warriors ! Tajima roared.

An eruption of cheers answered him.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama has to sit through his own marriage with a full-blown heat. He is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been informed that I love Izuna because he is an idiot. This has also been my conclusion ^^

Tobirama sat still as Itama brushed his hair. His brother's moves were hesitant and he could sense his restlessness and his anguish. Hashirama and Kawarama were sitting in a corner of the tent, faces dark. Itama started winding crimson ribbons in Tobirama's silver white hair, hands trembling.

\- This is unfair, Kawarama growled.  
\- Kawa... Tobirama started.

He was trying to regulate his breathing. The familiar burn was settling in his guts, indicating his heat was about to start. He was gonna have to sait through his own marriage with a full blown heat. Oh joy...

\- We talked about that, Kawa... he said, breathy.  
\- I don't care ! You shouldn't have to sell yourself to that barbarian ! You know how they treat their omegas...  
\- They would have killed you...  
\- This might have been better, rather than seeing my brother whore himself to..!  
\- Kawarama ! Hashirama shouted.

The young alpha immediatly shut up, looking apologectic. Tobirama inhaled. He knew his brother was trying to be hurtful.

\- If we had followed father, they would have killed you and taken me anyway, and I would have had to live the rest of my life with your death.

He stood up and turned to them.

\- But you are alive, and I intend to keep it that way. I'd whore myself to their entire khalassar if that kept you alive...

Itama bursted into tears, big ugly sobs that shook his frame. Hashirama's tears were running silently on his cheeks and Kawarama's lower lips quivered as he was fighting his own tears. Tobirama hugged Itama, to soothe the younger boy.

\- This is unfair, Kawarama croacked again, voice strangled.  
\- I know, Kawa... I know...

************

Izuna was sitting on the ornamented chair, covered in furs and cushions, practically vibrating. His torso was bare, sporting the traditionnal marriage painting of the Uchiha. His mother had brushed his hair and threaded a long silver chain in ot, an effort to match his bride. His brothers and his fathers were sitting next to him on his right and two of his bride's brother - the yougest - were sitting farther on his left. Their father was not present. Butsuma Senju had been isolated and locked in a cage under good guard, for he made it quite clear he'd rather slit his own son's throat than see him marry an Uchiha. Tajima had been very pleased to throw the Senju Head in a cage himself. The crowd spreading in front of them like a sea of people was composed mainly of Uchiha, but Izuna could see a few Senju, faces dark and defeated. The sun was high and the air was warm and Izuna couldn't wait.

And finally, the crowd opened like the sea and his bride appeared, walking next to his brother. And Izuna felt his breath catch in his throat. Tobirama Senju was wearing white silks hugging his toned form, showing off his slender neck and his pale shoulders. His hair had been tressed with crimson ribbons, he was sporting silver eyeshadow and his mouth had been painted red.

He looked like an apparition and Izuna wanted him.

The Senju was carrying himself like a prince, regal despite his scent that indicated his heat had started. Next to him, his brother was grimfaced and Izuna was pretty sure that if looks could kill, he would be very dead right now.

Tobirama walked under the curious gazes of the Uchiha, his wine red eyes set firmly on Izuna. He let his brother lead him to his future husband and sat gracefully next to him, as Hashirama went to sit with their brothers. Izuna immediatly bent down, buried his nose against the white neck and inhaled a lungful of that delicious scent.

\- Welcome, bride, he said in a throaty voice.

Tobirama didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't even look at him. The man's brothers were looking offended and furious but Izuna didn't care. Tonight this litteral god would be his and nobody could stop him.

He stood up.

\- Let the feast begin ! he roared.

************

Tobirama was sitting upright, back straight, eyes set firmly before him, despite the churning in his guts and the slick pooling between his thights. He knew what they wanted, he had heard the stories about Uchiha marriages, he knew why they had waited till he was in heat to celebrate this union. He knew they expected him to be all over his husband, to beg for his touch and his knot like some kind of bitch.

Well, fuck them, he wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. He wasn't going to move or beg, he was going to stay upright and dignified till the end, despite the uncomfortable wetness between his legs, despite his spasming core, despite the burn in his veins.

Fuck them and their expectations. He was still a warrior.

These were his last hours as a free man, before his husband mated him and made him a mindless doll only preoccupied by his alpha's needs, and he fully intended spending these hours giving them the middle finger, even if it was only metaphorically.

He concentrated his attention on the clans' leaders laying mrriage gifts at their feet, not to think about what would happen after, when the sun would set, and his husband would shove him on his hands and knees and fuck him before the eyes of the assembly and mate him, making him nothing more than a bitch in heat. He just hoped his brothers and his remaining clanmates would have enough restrain not to attack the Uchiha when that would happen.

The gifts were accumulating, weapons, shields, rolls of silk and other expensive fabrics, chests filled to the brim with jewelry, furs, horses, cattle, rare books. Toka was the one who came and presented him with the gift from the Senju, a simple sword, pattern welded and razorsharp, one of the only thing left from their homeland. Tobirama smiled and bowed when she gave it to him, the only time he broke character during the entire duration of the marriage. Toka sent a look to Izuna, like she debatted setting him on fire there and then, but he ignored her, absorbed in a discussion with his father.

Time went by. The Uchiha were dancing, singing, eating, drinking. He saw an alpha catch an omega by the hair and manhandle them on thei knees, before fucking them in the middle of the dancers. Soon it would be his turn, he ignored the nausea. The burn was bordering on intolerable, he felt like he was sitting in a puddle of slick and the spasm currently agitating his core felt like he was being sawed in half.

His husband kept sending him sideway glances, but Tobirama didn't waver. He wouldn't break, he wouldn't beg.

The sun set, Tobirama blinked. Torches were set to light the pyre, there wasn't any noise, all eyes were set on him. He gulped, trying his best to keep his mask of ice. He could do it. For his brothers, for his clan, he could endure this. Izuna stood up and gave his hand to Tobirama.

The omega eyed it and then took it hesitantly. The fire in his veins made him want to sob yet he was feeling cold as ice. Breathing deeply, he stood up, legs trembling. Slick dripped along the inside of his thights, leaving a cold trail in its wake. He could do it.

Izuna led him to the place in front of the pyre. All eyes were on him, and for the first time, Tobirama cursed his sensing. He could feel their hunger and their expectative. He just wished his husband would get on with it so he wouldn't have to endure it anymore.

He could do it, he could do it.

His panic stopped when he saw one of Izuna's brother, the youngest - Senna, his name was Senna, if he remembered well - came to them through the crowd, leading a tall black horse. Izuna let go of Tobirama's hand, caught the reins and jumped on the back of the horse in one fluid movement.

Tobirama stood there, frozen. What was happening ? Izuna looked at him insistently. Tobirama could feel the crowd closing up aroud him, trapping him, and somehow his husband had decided not to defile him in public and was offering him him a way out. Tobirama made his decision.

He took Izuna's hand and jumped on the horse, in front of Izuna, who closed his arms around his waist. Tobirama bit back a keen. The movement had worsened the pain in his core. He inhaled through his nose.

He just had the time to send a last look to his brothers before his husband spurred the horse and he ran.

************

Hashirama jumped on his feet when the horse started running, taking Tobirama away from them, alone with the Uchiha. With his husband. His brother's white hair looked like a flamme in the darkness, as he disappeared in the night. Hashirama turned to his remaining brothers. Kawarama looked one hair short from trying to gut an Uchiha and Itama's face was ashen. Their state didn't improve when Tajima caught the furs Tobirama had been sitting on, coated with his slick, and threw it in the crowd, screamin "Who wants a piece of the bride ?!" under the hoots of the crowd and the laughter of his sons.

If Itama hadn't caught their wrists, they would probably have tried to trample the Uchiha khal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to go hide in a cave, so I can hear you when you'll come for me with pitchforks ^^


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and Izuna have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> The Senju suffer through Madara's enthousiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, I'm on a roll!

They rode for what felt like hours. Izuna was keeping a hand on the reins and the other on the Senju's belly. Tobirama was breathing through his nose, trying to ignore the spasms sawing his guts. The fresh air on his skin made him shiver. The hand on his belly and the burning presence of his husband at his back helped a little despite the erection he could feel rubbing against his ass.

Finally, the horse stopped and Tobirama opened his eyes. He wasn't even aware he had closed them. They were standing in front of a lake that was reflecting the starry sky. A tent had been set near the shore. Tobirama inhaled sharply. His husband jumped on the ground and gave him his hand. Tobirama took it and let himself slide off the horse's back. The animal huffed and walked away.

The omega walked to the shore, till his feet were in the water. He could feel his husband's gaze on him, he could sense his fire, his hunger. The Uchiha snorted.

\- This might be selfish from me, he said, but I didn't want to share the sight of you with the rest of the khalassar...

Tobirama shook his head a little, to chase the cold and give himself some time to think.

\- I have to admit, he breathed, this is not how I had imagined that night.

He had imagined his horrified brothers and clanmates restrained as he was pushed on his hands and knees and stripped and fucked and mated before the very eyes of an assembly of Uchiha. What was happening now was better but in the end, the result would be the same. A one-way bond was the best way to break down an omega. Once it was set, the omega's world would be reduced to their alpha's needs and nothing else. And from what he knew from the Uchiha, Izuna would never let him bite him in return.

By the end of the night, any time his husband would snap his fingers, he would kneel. By the end of the night, he would see his brothers' faces and he would not recognize them.

But it would save them.

It would save them and it was all that mattered.

He could feel his husband approaching. Tobirama closed his eyes and pushed the silks off his shoulders to bare his neck.

\- Let's get this done, he breathed, tears burning his eyes.

Izuna immediatly caught him from behind, burying his face against the white neck, panting, lapping at the skin. Tobirama felt a hint of teeth and he went stiff, waiting for the bite that would rob him of his mind. He waited and waited.

But nothing came.

And Finally, Izuna let go and took several steps back. Tobirama stood there, frozen. He didn't understand what was happening. He turned to Izuna, who was standing there, staring at him, almost contemplative.

\- I won't bite you, he said.

Tobirama choked.

\- What ?  
\- I won't bite you, he repeated.

Tobirama didn't know what he was feeling right now. Shock, bewilderement, anger. The anger won. He sneered, baring his teeth, and took a step forward. The water of the lake rippled and Tobirama had the satisfaction to see his husband shiver.

\- You won't bite me ? he growled, are you mocking me, husband ?!

A wave shook the surface of the lake and Izuna gulped.

\- If you don't mate me, Tobirama continued, this marriage is nothing but a farce ! And if this is the case, nothing protects my brothers and my clan ! And I refuse to let them suffer because you are unable to set your mind !

The water surged and fell.

\- And do you know how much courage it took me to bare my neck to you ?! Do you ?! Do not insult me, alpha !!  
\- Do you want that much to become a breeding bitch ? Izuna asked.  
\- Of course not ! But I'd do it a thousand times if that could save my clan !

He stood there panting, red eyes spitting lightning. Izuna looked like his breath had been stolen from him.

\- Ah... this is that, he said.

He slid his thumb on Tobirama's cheek, over the red marking and the omega blinked, surprised by his reaction.

\- This is what drew me to you, the Uchiha continued, your fierceness, your passion, your dedication... And I am selfish... I don't want to loose that. Mating you would break you, and as pretty as you are, I don't want to live with a shell of you.

He caught Tobirama's hand and rubbed his thumbs on the knuckles, remembering these hands gripping a sword.

\- If I wanted a bitch, he said, I could have chosen anyone. But you are not anyone. The first time I saw you on the battlefield, crowned by moonlight, commanding the storm, you were like a god of war. And us Uchiha are dedicated to war...

He kissed the knuckles. Tobirama shivered but said nothing.

\- I don't want you to kneel for me because of some kind of bond... I want you to kneel for me because you respect me, as a husband and as a warrior, he finished.

The white omega let out a shaky breath and a derisive smile stretched his red lips.

\- For a barbarian... you are surprisingly sensible...

He shook his head and bit his lips. But he didn't take his hand away from Izuna, who decided to push his luck a little.

\- Tell me, moon of my life, do you want help with your heat ?

Tobirama looked at him, silent. The moonlight caught in his silver hair indeed made him look like a god and Izuna's desire for him had never burned higher.

And finally...

\- Yes... Tobirama answered breathily.

************

Madara downed a tankard of alcohol before turning to the corner where all the Senju were huddled together. Everybody was dancing and drinking, except them. They rather looked like they were burying someone. The three Senju brothers, particularly.

Hum, that wouldn't do. It was a marriage after all, even if the newlyweds weren't present.

Yeah, the Senju needed to relax a little.

Madara caught his cousin Hikaku by the shoulder, and a tankard of fermented milk in the hand, before swaying in the general direction of the Senju brothers.

\- Hey ! he shouted, raising his cup in the air, why so grimfaced ?! This is a marriage, you should rejoice and feast !

The glare the younger brother sent him could have frozen hell over. But Madara didn't care. The burn of alcohol in his veins made him feel invicible.

\- Why shoud we rejoice ? the younger Senju growled, our brother is currently being defiled and enslaved by your brother !

Madara laughed and Hikaku snorted. Kawarama jumped on his feet, looking ready to start a fight. Hashirama followed suite, face dark, mouth set into a thin line. Itama caught them by the elbow.

\- Brothers, no !  
\- Itama, they... they dare... like Tobi is just some kind of...  
\- You should calm down, boy, Madara drawled.

The Uchiha took a long sip of his tankard, before giving it to Hashirama, winking. Nonplussed, the elder Senju accepted it reluctantly.

\- Believe me boy, Madara said, pointing a finger to Kawarama, I doubt Izuna is enslaving your brother.

He snorted and Hikaku rolled his eyes, smiling.

\- You didn't have to bear with him waxing poetry about... what was the term again, Hikaku ?  
\- The pretty moon god, Hikaku smiled.  
\- Yeah ! That ! My brother is smitten, Senju ! Why do you think he challenged the old ways ?  
\- What do you mean ? Hashirama asked, a little pale.  
\- He was supposed to fuck your brother on the pyre, Hikaku drawled, taking a sip of his cup.

The glass in Hashirama's hand broke into a thousand pieces and alcohol dribbled on the floor. Kawarama seemed ready to throttle the Uchiha. Even Itama looked angry.

\- Shame, Madara said, it was good alcohol.

At this moment, Hashirama clamped his hand on Madara's throat, the look on his face showing he was ready to go on with his implicit threat. Hikaku stiffened, every Uchiha in a fifty feet radius stopped what they were doing and turned their attention on them, killing intent clear. The Senju got in battle formation.

But Madara's infuriating smile didn't leave his face. He lifted a hand to calm his clanmates and petted Hikaku's hair to relax him.

\- Do you really want to wreck all your brother's hard work just because you can't conttrol your temper ? Really, no need to get on your high horses over something that didn't even happen...

Hashirama came back to his senses and let go of the Uchiha's throat. Madara's smile grew even wider.

\- Don't you dare belittle his sacrifice, Kawarama gritted, he did it to save us. He didn't have a choice.  
\- You always have the choice, boy. And furthermore, I don't remember any of you doing anything to save yourself. Easy to put the blame on us when you did nothing.  
\- Seriously, Hikaku added, swaying a little, your brother has more guts than any of you !  
\- True ! another Uchiha piped up, have you seen him during the ceremony ?! He stayed still for hours ! Can't even imagine how painful it must have been ! What is he made of ?! Steel ?!!

The whole Senju group was looking a little gray faced and ashamed.

\- And what could we have done ? Hashirama asked, none of us is an omega. We have nothing you could want.  
\- So what ?! Madara drawled, wiggling his eyebrows, you can still bend over, can't you ?!

The Uchiha roared with laughter and Hashirama blushed.

\- Come on ! Madara cried, catching the Senju under one arm to ruffle his hair, let's have fun !

He turned to his clanmates.

\- Hey guys ! Who wants to bet on the sex of the baby ?!

A chorus of "Boy ! " and "Girl ! " answered him. Madara laughed.

\- And you ? he asked Hashirama.  
\- Uh... boy ?  
\- And you, brother ?! Takeo shouted.  
\- Me ?! You know what they say about omega warriors, no ?! I say twins !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where exactly I am going with this but I am going ;)


	4. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama wakes up after his heat.

When Tobirama woke up, the sun was high in the sky and he was feeling sore all over. He was laying on soft brown furs, his husband plastered against his back, face buried against his neck, warm as an inferno. He was sleeping soundly. Tobirama blinked. The spasms had ceased and the burn in his veins was no more. He was feeling more lucid and less on edge. His heat had ended.

He squirmed a little, trying to make himself more comfortable. It's been a week already, a week since he's been married to the Uchiha.

The first night had been... something. Tobirama was no blushing virgin, no. He was a Senju warrior, he had fallen into bed with countless clanmates, he was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. But he had to admit, cheesy as it was, that when he lay with his husband that night, it had felt like his first time all over again.

Izuna had stripped him slowly, taking his time to kiss every inch of white skin he uncovered. By the time he was naked, Tobirama was trembling, face flushed, panting. Then his husband had kissed him senseless, making him lightheaded, and fingered him till his cunt was oversensitive and Tobirama had been so frustrated he could have screamed. He had made his opinion known, loudly, crudely, had caught his husband by the hair and told him to get the fuck down to business or he was going to take the matter into his own hands.

Izuna was more than happy to comply. He had taken him roughly, had fucked him into the furs till release hit them both with the strength of a hurricane. The flow of seed that had invaded his core was scorching. The rest of the week had passed in a blur. Tobirama just remembered the weight of his husband, on him, in him, pining him to the furs, the heat, the pleasure and the smell of sex saturating the air.

He pressed a hand to his belly. He could feel the life that had taken shelter into his womb. He had felt the bundles of cells the moment they had started developping. He didn't know how he felt about it. What if these children were omegas, like him ? What would their life be ? How would they be treated ? He didn't know if he wanted to bear children who would be treated like slaves.

He sighed and Izuna stirred, waking up. He yawned and kissed his nape. The omega fought not to tense. Now that his heat was finished, he was painfully aware that the man he was laying with had been an enemy mere weeks ago. Izuna let his hand wander on Tobirama's hip, and lower. Tobirama shivered, and it was not desire. He caught the wandering hand.

\- Mercy, husband, he breathed, I am sore and I can't take it anymore.  
\- Mmmmh, as you wish, moon of my life...

They lay in silence on the furs, Tobirama doing his best to relax, not to listen to his instinct that was screaming for him to get up, to run, to attack. He had to stay calm. Izuna hummed and squeezed him a little.

\- Something is bothering you, moon of my life, I can feel it. What is it ?  
\- I... you didn't mate me...  
\- We talked about that...  
\- I know, and I am grateful to you for what you did... but I don't know how your father will take it... I don't know if I made the right choice, for the good of my people...

Izuna stood up on one elbow and kissed his temple.

\- I will deal with my father, he said, petting Tobirama's side.

The omega nodded.

\- Tell me, moon of my life, are you with child ?

Tobirama inhaled, took his husband's hand and put it on his belly, linking their fingers together.

\- I am, husband.

Better to tell the truth, he figured. They knew he could sense, if he lied and they discovered it, it would come back later to bite him in the ass.

\- My sun and stars, Izuna said, out of the blue.  
\- Hum ?  
\- That's what you are supposed to say... My sun and stars, that's the traditionnal words.

Tobirama looked at him over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

\- What ? Izuna asked, kissing Tobirama's shoulder.  
\- Nothing... this is... poetic... I wasn't expecting that...

Izuna grinned, hugging Tobirama. The omega allowed it, because the heat was welcome. He had always run cold.

\- We should go back to the khalassar, Izuna whispered.  
\- I wish we could stay here, Tobirama answered.  
\- So do I, moon of my life...

Tobirama squirmed till he was facing Izuna, his silver white hair spread on the pillow, and he took his husband's face between his hands. Izuna let him do it with batted breath. Tobirama smiled and closed his eyes, putting his forehead against Izuna's.

Taka me in your arms, he said, take me in your arms and don't let go. I want to drown in your heat.

Izuna obeyed, plastered himself against Tobirama and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a long time. But finally, they had to separate.

The khalassar was waiting for them.

************

Hashirama was pacing, followed by a grinning Madara.

\- It's been a week already, Hashirama snarled, where are they ?!  
\- Calm down, Senju, Madara smirked, catching one strand of Hashirama's hair between his fingers and pulling it, they're coming back. No need to worry so much.  
\- How do you know it ?!  
\- I sense it, Senju...  
\- Oh...  
\- Yeah, oh... Now stop putting that pretty head of yours upside down and wait... They're near...

Hashirama blushed and pouted. What was wrong with that Uchiha ? He's been following him around since the marriage, pushing all of Hashirama's buttons with a disturbing amount of glee. If the situation had been different, the Senju would have taken him to the training grounds and bashed his stupidly pretty face into the ground till he shut the fuck up. It usually worked with Kawarama.

Speaking of Kawarama, the younger Senju was standing with Itama and Toka among a sea of Uchiha. The whole khalassar had gathered, waiting for the return of Izuna and Tobirama. Hashirama felt dread creeping up his spine. When his brother would come back, he would not be the same anymore, just an empty shell sporting the face of Tobirama. Just good to bear children and bend over for his alpha.

Hashirama bit his tongue, not to say something he could regret. Tobirama sacrified his freedom, his autonomy and even his mind to save them. The least they could do was to honor his sacrifice and live, no matter the cost. The Senju had to survive.

And finally, a lone horse appeared on the horizon, carrying two persons. Their faces became clearer as they neared the khalassar.

Tobirama and his husband.

His brother was wearing brown pants, sandals and a large balck shirt. His silver white hair were kept up in a loose bun. He was sitting on the horse back, just behind his husband, gripping his waist. The Uchiha was wearing his usual garb and a satisfied face.

They finally reached the khalassar and Tobirama's red eyes caught Hashirama's. And rather than glassy orbs like he was expecting, he was met with his brother's usual sharp gaze. Madara threw an arm on Hashirama's shoulders.

\- Told you so, he smiled.

Hashirama couldn't believe it. The khalassar closed on the two riders as they were approaching and when they finally stopped, they were surrounded. Izuna jumped on the ground before helping Tobirama off the horse. The omega was clearly limping. Hashirama went to hug him when Madara caught him by the wrist.

\- No.  
\- But...  
\- No. Stay here.  
\- My brother...  
\- Stay. Here.

Confused, Hashirama obeyed. Tajima gave a sign to Madara, who nodded. He let go of Hashirama and marched to the white omega, caught him by the hips and put a hand on his belly. Tobirama tensed and bristled like a wet cat, but he didn't try to attack. Madara smirked.

\- Looks like I'm going to win my bet, he said.

He turned to the crowd, grinning.

\- He's with child ! he roared, all hail the Khaleesi !

Cheers erupted through the crowd and the Uchiha approached to touch the white omega. Tobirama tried not to tense as hands touched him, not invasive, just there, just strange. A woman put her hand on his belly , an air of wonder on her face and he let her do it. He turned to his husband, who was standing behind him, a proud smile on his face.

Tobirama inhaled.

That could have been worse, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for this story. Prepare to suffer ;)


	5. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama bargains for his people, Izuna is pleased.
> 
> Takeo might want to learn to knock before entering.
> 
> Tajima had regrets, even if he hides them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had this chapter in mind since I started this story, hope you will like it.

Sitting in the tent wearing a large shirt of an indefinite color, Tobirama was brushing his husband's hair. The khalassar was leaving tomorrow and he was worried. The Senju didn't have horses. It wasn't in their culture, they never owned any. However, horses were important in Uchiha culture. If you didn't own a horse, you were nothing. And if you were nothing, you didn't have any right and one could do whatever the fuck they wanted to you.

No matter their relationship to him, without horses, the Senju would be treated like slaves. And he couldn't stand for that. There was a solution, of course. They had received countless horses as marriage gifts. Way more than they needed. Enough so each Senju could have one. But Tobirama could not go and give the horses like that. They belonged to Izuna, like he technically did according to Uchiha laws. He had to convince his husband to give the horses to his people.

He set the brush aside and started tressing the long black hair. Izuna was humming contently under his breath, appreciating the attention. Tobirama finished tying the tress and sighed. Izuna looked at him over his shoulder.

\- What is bothering you, moon of my life ? he asked, turning to him.

Tobirama inhaled and gathered his knees under him before looking at his husband in the eyes.

\- The khalassar is leaving tomorrow... and my people do not have horses...  
\- So what ? They will walk...

Tobirama closed his eyes and counted to ten. He would have to choose his next words very carefully.

\- You know what it means if they walk, my sun and stars. I don't want my brothers and my people to be treated like slaves... We... You have many horses, offered as gifts of marriage... I beg you on my knees, please give them to my people, so they won't have to suffer.

Izuna scrunched his nose.

\- Why would I give something that belong to me for free ? What would I gain out of it ?

Tobirama knew this question was coming. He was prepared for it.

\- My sun and stars, he said, hiking his shirt high on his belly, you know what I have to trade...

Izuna smiled and beckoned him.

************

Takeo was running through the labyrinth of tents that formed the khalassar. His brother was still in his tent, probably with his wife. But his father wanted to speak with him and Takeo was playing messenger. He found the tent and entered without annoucing himself.

He probably shouldn't have.

His brother's omega was on all fours, facing the curtain of the tent, shirt hiked high on his back, cheeks flushed, panting. And his brother was kneeling behind him, hands gripping the omega's hips, roughly fucking into him. When he saw Takeo, the white omega gasped and tried to stand up, to get away. But Izuna put one hand between his shoulderblades and pushed, effectively keeping him where he was.

\- Hum, Takeo coughed, I can... come back later ?  
\- It's okay, Izuna said, what do you want ?

Takeo gulped, words stucked in his throat, eyes fixated on the omega's powerful thights. Izuna saw it, growled in warning and thrusted forward. The white omega grunted and a long shiver raked through his body. Izuna smirked and kept fucking into his wife, while keeping eye contact with his brother.

\- Father wants to see you, Takeo blurted.  
\- Okay... tell him I'll come once I finish here...

Takeo nodded frantically,bolted and ran. He felt a little hot.

************

Izuna growled. He didn't like the way his brother looked at his wife. Maybe he should challenge him and reming him who was the strongest between the two of them. Takeo always looked cute with short hair.

The young Uchiha was completely surprised when Tobirama surged, twisted and caught him by the hair, before falling back on all fours. Izuna found himself plastered against the Senju's back. Tobirama's face was set into a furious sneer, teeth bared, neck twisted to try to look at Izuna in the eye. Anger was irradiating from him and he was trembling.

\- Must you really humiliate me like that, husband ? he growled in Izuna's ear, who shivered in desire.  
\- You are mine, he answered, I just wanted to remind him that.  
\- Well, I don't appreciate that kind of demonstration !

He inhaled and raked his nails on Izuna's scalp.

\- Remember, my sun and stars, he whispered in his ear, I might be on my knees but I still have teeth and claws. I am still dangerous...

To prove his point, he clamped his inner muscles on Izuna's cock, who choked. Tobirama bit his ear. That set fire to Izuna's blood. He straightened up, gripped the white hips harder and started fucking his wife in earnest. Release hit him like tidal wave and he sagged on Tobirama's back. His knot swelled, tying them up together. Tobirama keened, breath short and ragged. Izuna patted his side, smiling.

\- I greatly appreciated our deal, moon of my life. Your people shall have their horses...

************

Itama was walking in the direction of Tobirama's tent when he crossed path with Izuna Uchiha. The man was disheveled and sweaty, and he was sporting a satisfied smirk. Having a bad feeling, Itama hurried to reach the tent where he could smell Tobirama.

When he entered it, he found Tobirama lying on his side on the fur bedding, shirt and hair in disarray, naked thights maculated with seed, panting. Paling, Itama threw himself next to him and caught him gently by the shoulders.

\- Tobi !  
\- Itama...  
\- Are you okay ?! Did he... did that animal hurt you ?  
\- It's okay, Tama, I'm okay... he was just... a little rough...

He sat up, grimacing. There were purple handshaped bruises on his hips. Itama frowned.

\- A little rough ? Look at the state you're in ! You're with child, he shouldn't treat you like that !  
\- I know, Tobirama said, but it was necessary. You're gonna have horse, you won't have to walk...

Itama lost all the remaining color on his face when he understood what Tobirama had just done. He felt tears bunr his eyes.

\- Tobi, he croacked, you can't do that, you can't...

Tobirama caught his brother's face between his hands and brought their foreheads together, looking at him in the eye.

\- Itama, look at me, brother. We may have lost the war but I refuse to let my people suffer because of it. I refuse. I am still a warrior and if I can't fight on a battlefield, I'll fight in this bed. My cunt is a weapon like any other and if I have to use it to prtect you, I will do it.

Itama bursted into tears and Tobirama hugged him tightly.

\- Cry, little brother, cry... you'll feel better after...

************

Izuna let himself fell crosslegged on the floor in front of his father, smiling widely. Tajima raised a brow. His son was disheveled and reeking of sex. Rolling his eyes fondly, he chose not to say anything.

\- You wanted to see me, father ?  
\- Yes... it's about your wife...  
\- What's the matter ?  
\- You did not mate him...  
\- I did not, indeed...  
\- Izuna, you know the laws...  
\- I know the laws, father. I also know that he is bearing my child, and thus nobody can contest he's mine.  
\- You know this is not only about that, Izuna... This omega is dangerous, a warrior, and I don't want my son dead because he was too smitten to realize he was sharing his bed with a wild beast.  
\- Father... I appreciate your concerns, really... but he is not stupid... killing me would only lead to the slaughter of his clan and an really painful death... I can't see him do that after everything he did to ensure the survival of his people...

Tajima frowned but nodded. What his son was saying was pure logic.

\- I didn't marry him for his looks, father... okay, not only for his looks... I married him for his fierceness, for his temper, because he's my equal, because he's...  
\- A god of war, yes, I know, you did every variation known to man on that theme, son...

Izuna grinned, not sorry at all. Tajima pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

\- Very well... as you said, he's with child, so technically it counts as a claim... However, I want you to keep him on a tight leash. If he oversteps his priviledges, I want you to tame him. Am I clear ?  
\- Very clear, father.  
\- Perfect. You can go, son.  
\- Yes father... By the way, I am going to challenge Takeo...

Tajima rolled his eyes so hard it felt they were going to fall out of their sockets. His sons were going to make him go grey before he reached fifty.

\- What did he do this time ? he asked wearily, absolutely not wanting to know.  
\- Nothing bad, Izuna smiled, I just want to teach him to keep his eyes for himself.  
\- Very well. Just don't break his leg like last time, he bitched about it for weeks.  
\- Sorry, can't promise anything !

He made a move to get out of the tent, but stopped and turned back to his father.

\- Father...  
\- Yes, son ?  
\- Did you ever regret biting mother ?

Tajima bit his lips before answering.

\- I followed the laws, son...

Izuna scrunched his nose a little, nodded and exited the room. Pitying his third son for the impending doom that was about to fall on his head in the form of his jealous brother, Tajima sighed and rubbed his brow. He stood up and went in his private tent, where his wife was sitting knitting a blanket. The khal took a moment to look at her. She was still beautiful, despite the years and four pregnancies. But he remembered when they were young, she liked to dance in the rain (she wasn't doing it anymore) and she followed him when he escaped at night to ride under the stars. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes sometimes he felt lightheaded.

He went and sat next to her, and she turned eyes full of adoration to him, but it was not the same. Her eyes were almost empty, like she wasn't really there anymore.

Did he regret biting her ?

Maybe.

But the law was the law and as khal, he had to follow it. Sighing, he put an arm on her shoulders and kissed her brow. He just hoped his son would live happy. He just hoped the white omega would stay down so Izuna didn't have to regret anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suscribed an insurance against pitchforks, you can't get me !
> 
> (gonna hide in a cave now)


	6. Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and Izuna learn from each other.
> 
> Itama and Kentaro bond over the fact that their eldest brothers are idiots.

Tobirama was sitting on the back of a white mare. His husband had insisted for a long moment that he rode that horse and no other. The Senju had finally relented. The horse was nice and easy to ride, which was welcome since she was the first horse Tobirama had ever ridden.

A long line of riders and walkers was stretching before him, walking among the grass. Izuna joined him, riding a large black horse. He seemed totally at ease, like he shared one heart and one mind with his stead. He stopped next to Tobirama, smiling.

\- Moon of my life, you're beautiful this morning...  
\- Thank you, my sun and stars...  
\- You seem uneasy...  
\- I... have never ridden a horse before... this is difficult...  
\- I can teach you if you want... you'll see, once you get the hang of it, this is really easy !  
\- Really ? I would like that, please...  
\- Follow me then !

Tobirama nodded and spurred the white mare to follow Izuna. They ran in the land, away from the khalassar. For the first hour, Tobirama felt stiff.

\- Just follow the movements of the horse ! Izuna cried, next to him.

He was riding without a saddle, and the reins were hanging free on the stallion's neck. Tobirama forced himself to relax. The mare didn't want to throw him down, she just wanted to run. He just had to relax and follow her rythm. He sensed more than he saw Izuna's smile widen as he gained in assurance.

When the sun was high in the sky, he was feeling like he had been riding all his life. He laughed as the wind made his tresses fly. Next to him, Izuna was grinning, appreciating his wife happiness. Suddenly, Tobirama pointed the horizon.

\- Look ! A lake !

As he saw the large body of water, a sly smile widely stretched Izuna's lips.

\- Race you here ! he shouted, spurring his horse.

The black stallion immediately accelerated.

\- Cheater !

Tobirama spurred the white mare. She put up a decent fight, but in the end, it became clear Izuna was going to win. He did, throwing his hand in the air and cheering when he reached the lake. Tobirama arrived a minute later, pouting. He jumped on the ground to join Izuna, who caught his wrists.

\- You cheated, Tobirama groaned.  
\- But I won ! And I want my reward kiss !

Tobirama snorted.

\- How old are you already ? he asked.  
\- Old enough to have a reward kiss, Izuna grinned.

The omega rolled his eyes but kissed him anyway.

\- My sun and stars you had your kiss. Now I am going in the water.

Before Izuna could say anything, Tobirama freed his wrists, stripped and dived head frist in the water. He reappeared a few meters away, wet and smiling. He turned to Izuna, eyes shining.

\- Come on ! He cried, the water is really good !

Izuna stayed on the shore, sheepish. Tobirama raised a brow and walked to him, emerging from the water like a drowned god. His hair was sticking to his skin.

\- My sun and stars ?

Izuna grumbled something under his breath.

\- I didn't understand, my sun and stars...  
\- I don't know how to swim...  
\- Oh...  
\- I didn't want to be weak in front of you, Izuna grumbled, blushing, loooking at his feet.  
\- You didn't mock me when I told you I didn't know how to ride... Allow me to teach you how to swim..?

Izuna looked at Tobirama and nodded. The Uchiha warrior stripped and joined the omega in the water. Tobirama took his hands.

\- I got you, he said, now just let yourself sink...

A little circonspect, Izuna did it, letting himself sink in the water, till only his head was out of the water. Tobirama smiled softly.

\- It's okay, I know it can be scary the first time... Try to kick your legs...

Izuna complied, feeling a little ridiculous. Tobirama took a step back and Izuna found himself horizontal. He kept kicking his legs frenetically.

\- You're doing good, Tobirama said, look, you're floating. I am going to let you go now. Just keep doing that, okay ?

A little panicked, Izuna nodded. Tobirama et go of his hands and immerged himself back in the water. Izuna kept moving his arms and legs to stay afloat. Tobirama grinned.

\- See ? It's not so difficult.  
\- It's a little strange, Izuna said.

But he felt like he was getting the hang of it. One hour later, he was happily paddling in the water, following Tobirama around like a duckling. They got out of the water, laughing and fell on the ground, the grass offering them a soft mat.

\- I admit, Izuna said, this was funny.  
\- Told you so...

The omega drapped himself on Izuna's side, to enjoy the heat. Izuna purred and fisted his hand in Tobirama's hair, scratching his scalp idly.

\- Tell me, moon of my life, do you think it will be a boy of a girl ?  
\- It's been barely ten days, my sun and stars, it's way too soon to tell the sex of the baby...  
\- I hope it will be a boy...  
\- Why ?  
\- I bet with Madara, Izuna groaned, sheepish.

Tobirama snorted, and squirmed to stand on an elbow.

\- Maybe it will be a boy, maybe it will be a girl...

He smiled and bent down till his face was an inch away from Izuna's.

\- ... or maybe it will be both...

Izuna's eyes widened and he grinned and blushed. He looked at Tobirama's belly with wonder in his eyes. He let his hand slide from Tobirama's hair to his lower back and put the other on his abdomen.

Then Izuna's face comically fell.

\- By the Great Stallion, Madara's gonna be unsufferable...

Tobirama laughed. He kissed Izuna's nose.

\- You can still bet with him on the sex of the babies. I'll tell you when I know so you'll be the one to win...

Izuna kissed him.

This night, Tobirama let his husband lay him down on the furs and kiss him. Izuna was softer than usual, almost shy. Their coupling was slow and the omega welcomed the heat of his husband in him with delight. He fell asleep slack and content, surrounded by warmth, Izuna still buried in him.

************

Itama raised a brow at the show in front of him and turned to Kentaro. Since the marriage, he had klearned that this Uchiha was less insufferable than the other, especially his twin brother. Of course, he resented him for being related to the beast that was his brother's husband. But at least, Kentaro was polite.

\- Is he always like that ? he asked him.  
\- Only when he is interested, Kentaro sighed, facepalming.

In front of them, Madara and Hahsirama were armwrestling in the middle of a circle of betting Uchiha. Madara was grinning from ear to ear and Hashirama was frowning, concentrated. Their arms were trembling and their muscles were stiff, they had been at it for twenty minutes. Itama was starting to feel embarrassed for them.

\- Tired Senju ? Madara drawled.  
\- Don't take your desires for reality, Uchiha, Hashirama growled.

Madara smiled, winked and crushed Hashirama's foot under his heel. The Senju screeched and Madara slammed his hand on the table with a loud "Ah !". Kentaro facepalmed harder and Itama seriously considered doing the same.

\- You are a dirty cheater ! Hashirama exclaimed.  
\- But I won !  
\- I want another try !  
\- Bring it on Senju !

And they started again.

Itama pinched the bridge of his nose.

\- Is there a way to stop them ? he asked, they are being ridiculous...  
\- I am afraid no, Kentaro sighed.

Itama groaned. Why was he realated to that idiot again ? Kentaro patted his shoulder.

\- If that can help you, I feel the pain...  
\- Thank you... guess that's better than nothing...  
\- Want to go drink something to forget they are behaving like three years old ? I know someone who makes good alcohol.

Itama blinked, thought about it for a moment, turned to his brother just in time to see him kick his opponent in the shin and win the second match. Madara immediately cried betrayal and demanded another go. Feeling his right eye twitch, Itama turned to Kentaro and nodded.

\- Lead the way. If I have to bear with them any longer, I am gonna do something drastic.

Kentaro laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: bby Kagami appears ^^


	7. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna makes a mistake, Tobirama is badass and terrifying, and Kagami is a cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this story is finished. We now start the second part aka The Society for Omegas' Rights ! 
> 
> Let's just say there will be politics, asskicking and heartbreak (mine, yours, you choose ^^)
> 
> This chapter starts two weeks after the end of the last chapter.

Tobirama was lying on the fur bedding, buried under a heavy blanket. The nights and the mornings were becoming fresher, Izuna was not here, he left early to go meet his brothers - they were training, Tobirama could sense it - and the young omega was feeling cold and nauseous. And he hated it. Where was his husband when he needed him, really ? He was still a little wary about the man, after all you didn't erase years of instinct in just a few weeks, even if he started warming up to him. But Tobirama had to admit that the man was running hot. Really hot. A litteral walking furnace. And during cold nights, it was a fucking blessing.

But right now, Izuna wasn't here and Tobirama was squirming, trying to find a position good enough to keep what little heat he had left. Without much success until now. Burying his face in the pillow, he tried not to scream in frustration. He was cold. He hated being cold. For a few seconds, he entertained the idea of sneaking into one of his brothers' bed to demand they warm him, like when they were little, but he didn't want his husband, or the rest of the Uchiha, to get the wrong idea and act accordingly. He couldn't put his clan in danger because he was cold.

Also, since Izuna had left, there was a presence lingering in front of the tent. It was not moving. It was not threatening, just there, just a little bit unsettling. From what Tobirama was sensing, it was either a child or a really young teenager. Trying to ignore them, Tobirama curled into a ball under the blanket, concentrating on the little lives in his womb. They were growing strong and fast and soon his senses would be saturated with them. He sighed. The presence was still outside. Cold, frustrated, the Senju groaned, rolled his eyes and stood up, deciding to go and see who was there and what they wanted.

He put on pants and a large shirt. Izuna had gifted him with a pair of leather boots, with the inside lined with furs. Tobirama put them on with a sigh of delight. These things were really the most wonderful creation on earth. He brushed his hair, put them in a loose tress and threw a heavy fur cape on his shoulders. Then he got out of the tent.

The fresh air made him shiver. And he was met with the sight of an Uchiha child, small, with curly black hair, big black eyes and a wide grin. Tobirama raised a brow. He was covered from head to toes with a cape on top and yet he was still shivering, but the boy was wearing only pants and boots and yet he didn't seem cold at all. Life was really unfair.

Given his garments, the boy was probably an alpha. Despite that, Tobirama's hindbrain had already put him in the "will protect with my life" category. Wondering what the kid wanted, Tobirama spoke.

\- Hello ?  
\- Hello Khaleesi ! the boy immediately chirped, I am Kagami and I am your bodyguard !

Tobirama squinted, convinced he hadn't heard right. The boy's cheeks were red with excitement and he was practically vibrating from sheer enthousiasm.

\- My bodyguard ? he repeated.  
\- Yes ! Khal Izuna asked me to protect you !

Tobirama almost facepalmed. Had his husband already forgotten he had kicked his ass at several occasions ? Maybe he should ask for a spar, so he could remind this fact to the Uchiha.

\- No offence, Kagami, but how old are you ?  
\- I am gonna be eleven in two months ! the boy exclaimed, chest puffing up in pride.

Tobirama barely managed not to coo at the cuteness of the display. Some young alphas were defensive of their - nonexistant at this age - virility and he didn't want to offend the kid.

\- This is nice Kagami, but I don't need a bodyguard...  
\- But Khal Izuna said I should protect you !

Feeling a little exasperated - and a little offended too, just because he had babies growing inside of him didn't mean he had suddenly forgotten how to fight - Tobirama forced himself to smile.

\- We could go meet him and ask him. What do you think Kagami ?  
\- Yeah !

Tobirama went to fetch his white mare and Kagami jumped on a grey pony standing nearby. Tobirama couldn't help but smile. This was really cute. He jumped on the mare's back and the boy spurred his pony to come by his side.

\- Let's go, Tobirama said.  
\- Yes ! the boy cheered.

At this moment, Tobirama knew he was fucked. The kid was way too cute, he'd bear with him no matter what.

************

Izuna understood something was coming when Madara suddenly turned to him with a shark grin splitting his face. Two minutes later, Tobirama appeared on the training grounds, riding his white mare, followed by a boncing Kagami on his grey pony. The omega was scowling and Izuna understood he was probably going to get screamed at. Tobirama gracefully let himself slide on the ground and marched to Izuna, Kagami on his heels. The little boy looking at the Khaleesi with awe.

\- Moon of my life ! Izuna exclaimed.

His brothers - the traitors - had gathered on the side and were waiting for his imminent death with glee and wide smiles. Izuna rolled his eyes, he would kick their asses later. He caught Tobirama by the hips, putting on his seducer face, and the Senju gripped his shoulders lightly, his smile showing way too much teeth to be honest.

\- You are absolutely stunning today !  
\- Thank you my sun and stars, you are quite flattereing...

Izuna exhaled. Maybe he wasn't going to die today finally.

\- However, Tobirama continued, do you know what is not flattering at all ?

A hand suddenly clamped on his neck and Izuna almost squeacked. Forget what he just said, he was going to die here and there. Tobirama's voice was like a sharp blade coated in honey and his toothy smile made him look like the demon he was nicknamed after.

\- Do you, my sun and stars ?  
\- I... might have an idea...  
\- What is not flattering at all is you thinking I need a bodyguard. Especially one who is eleven years old, half my size and that I can benchpress with one arm.

Tobirama pushed forward till there was no space left between their bodies. Izuna felt sharp nails on his neck and froze.

\- In case you forgot, my sun and stars, I am your equal on the battlefield.

He bent a little to whisper in Izuna's ear.

\- Maybe I should remind you of that fact here and there...

Izuna was feeling really conflicted at the moment. One part of him wanted to run and hide in a hole, scared shitless. The other wanted to throw Tobirama on his shoulder and run to his tent to have his wicked way with him for the rest of the day. He finally settled on the second course of action, his loins on fire. As he was about to kiss his wife senseless, a little voice interrupted his dirty thoughts.

\- Khaleesi, you don't want me ?

Kagami was standing next to them, sounding and looking really disappointed and close to tears. His lower lips was quivering and his eyes were shiny with tears. Tobirama separated from Izuna and knelt in front of the boy, his anger melting like snow in the sun.

\- Oh, Kagami, this is not that. I just don't want you to be wounded, or worse, on my behalf.  
\- But I can be good Khaleesi ! I can protect you !

Tobirama looked at the boy for a long moment, before standing up and discarding his fur cape, which he gave to Izuna.

\- Keep that a minute, please.

Izuna did so, taking the fur, wondering what Tobirama was going to do. The omega cracked his neck and his knuckles.

\- Here is the deal, Kagami. If you land one hit on me, I'll let you be my bodyguard. Okay ?  
\- Yes !

Izuna would put it to the boy's credit, he tried really hard. But Tobirama was one of the best warriors Izuna had ever met, and no matter how hard he tried, Kagami couldn't touch him. Finally the boy ended up face down on the ground, Tobirama maintaining one his arm behind his back. The omega let go and help the kid standing up. Kagami was looking absolutely defeated. Tobirama took pity on the child.

\- Let's make another deal, little one. I'm going to train you. When I estimate you are good enough, you can be my bodyguard, okay ?  
\- I could be as badass as you ?!  
\- Of course. When I'll be through with you, you'll be the best warrior of this khalassar, Tobirama grinned.

Kagami jumped in the air, shouting his joy. And Izuna felt his heart break when he saw the joy on Tobirama's face. How was he going to tell him ?

At night, as they were preparing to sleep, and Tobirama was enthousiastically speaking about the training he was going to put Kagami through, Izuna broke the news to him. I t would have been cruel to wait any longer.

\- Moon of my life, I... I am sorry...  
\- Why, my sun and stars ?  
\- I am sorry, but... you can't train Kagami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak in 3...2...1...
> 
> (Did I mention I bath in the tears of my readers ?)


	8. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara punches Izuna in the face.

Tobirama turned to Izuna, eyes wide. It was clear he was not understanding.

\- Why ? he asked, are you afraid I'll hurt him ?  
\- No, of course not. I've seen you, I know you'll never hurt him.  
\- Then why ? I am your wife, I should be trusted to train the children, shouldn't I ?  
\- Moon of my life, this... this is not the reason...

He was feeling more and more uneasy with each passing second. And then he saw Tobirama's wine red eyes widen in understanding.

\- This is because of my dynamic, isn't it ? Because I am an omega ?  
\- Yes... I am sorry... Omegas are not allowed to fight...  
\- My sun and stars, you've seen me on the battlefield, you've fought me, you know my dynamic has nothing to do with my competences. I rained the Senju children, I know what I am doing, please...  
\- Moon of my life, I know all that, I admire you for it... I do not condone that, but the khalassar will never accept you on the training grounds...  
\- My sun and stars, there has to be a way... something...

Izuna bit his lips.

\- I am sorry...

Tobirama's face was ashen.

\- What am I allowed to do, if I can't do that ? he asked.  
\- Moon of my life...  
\- Answer me husband !

Izuna was startled by the sudden display of anger. Tobirama surged forward and caught him by the shoulders, his wide shirt baring his shoulders, his face contorted in rage and despair, his red eyes spitting lighning.

\- Tell me, alpha ! If I am not allowed to do what I am best at, what makes me me, then what am I ?!

Then he stopped suddenly, let go of Izuna and crawled back on the furs. He knelt and bowed, looking at his hands, shaking, panting.

\- I am sorry, my sun and stars, it won't happen again.

His face was innexpressive and his voice neutral. It was like he had suddenly reverted to his personna from the marriage and Izuna didn't know how to react.

\- I forgot my duty and myself, my sun and stars, and I will accept any punishment you see fit for my transgression.

Izuna froze.

\- I am not going to punish you, moon of my life, he said.  
\- I thank you for your kindness and your mercy, my sun and stars.

He said nothing more and refused to meet Izuna's eyes. He didn't resist when Izuna embraced him, but he was cold and unmoving. This night, the Uchiha felt like he was lying with a corpse.

************

It went on for days. Tobirama barely spoke. He performed his duty and performed it well. But he was cold and expressionless. Izuna had renounced trying to touch him after one time when he had kissed him and Tobirama hadn't moved, still as a statue. Izuna tried everything to get him out of that state of mind. He gifted him with fine food and new clothes, jewels and gold. He even borrowed rare and ancient books and scrolls from the Nara to give them to him.

Nothing worked.

Tobirama accepted the gifts, thanked him, but he stayed as cold and still as an ice statue. It drove Izuna crazy.

************

\- Izuna, Madara groaned, can you please pay attention ? This is the third time you fall for that trick...

Izuna sent him a furious glare, threw his sword on the ground and roared. Madara's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

\- What the fuck brother ?  
\- What the fuck ?!! My wife is the fuck, Madara !  
\- Seriously, brother, what did you expect ? He's a warrior, and a damn good one at that. And suddenly, you tell him he's not allowed to fight anymore, not even allowed to train kids. For someone like him it must be borderline torture. And there is nothing he can do about it lest he want to put his people in danger. Did you really expect him to take it well ?  
\- Of course not ! But I tried Madara ! I tried to make it better !  
\- Yes, because lavishing him with expensive gifts will totally work. He's absolutely the type of person who forget they lost their last shred of freedom because they are given pretty things.  
\- Fuck you and your sarcasm, brother !! What did you want me to do ?!

Madara frowned, let go of his sword, slapped Izuna so hard the man had whiplash and caught him by the neck before manhandling him to a trough. He pushed his brother's head underwater and kept him there for a whole minute as Izuna flailed and kicked. When he finally let him go, Izuna straightened up and took a deep breath, indignant.

\- Did you really have to do that ? he asked weakly.  
\- No, but it was funny. Are your ideas clearer now ?  
\- Yes...  
\- Good. So maybe you can start planning what you will do to resolve this problem...  
\- This is in the law, Madara. What can I do ? Fight the whole khalassar ?

Madara punched him.

\- What again ?!  
\- I love you brother. Really. But right now, I want to strangle you. Did you really not listen to father when we were little ?  
\- ... no...  
\- I really want to punch you again right now...

Izuna stiffened but Madara just sighed and rubbed his brow.

\- Go see father, he said.  
\- I...  
\- Move your fucking ass, Izuna ! Seriously why did you wait for so long ?! I am ashamed of you brother !!! What kind of alpha let their omega suffer like that ?!

Izuna looked like he'd just been slapped across the face. Then he bolted, ran to his horse, jumped on his back and spurred him. Frown firmly in place, hands on his hips, hair bristling, Madara watched him disappear in the labyrinth of tents, in the direction of their father's quarters.

************

Tobirama was numb, cold and nauseous. He felt alone and useless. Closing his eyes, he pulled the heavy fur blanket on his head. He knew he should go talk to Kagami, that he should tell him it was a misunderstanding. The little boy would be disappointed but there was nothing Tobirama could do, no matter how much he wanted to rage and scream at the unfairness of it all. All his strength seemed to have deserted him. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe he would wake up and realize all of this was just an awful nightmare.

Ha.

As if.

Tobirama sensed his brothers' presences coming toward him, but he couldn't find in him the motivation to move. He heard the rustle of the curtain and felt the burning overwhelming presence of Hashirama, the cool and soothing presence of Itama and the firework that was Kawarama. He forced himself to straighten up, to sit, as they sat near his bed.

\- Hello Tobi, Hashirama said.  
\- We brought blueberry cake, Kawarama piped up, shoving said cake into Tobirama's hands.

The young omega looked at the cake. Usually, he loved anything with blueberry, but right now, the mere thought of eating made him want to throw up. He put the cake on a little table next to his bed and tried to smile to his brother. It came out as a grimace.

\- Are you okay ? Hashirama asked, putting a hand on Tobirama's forehead, you didn't get out of the tent for seven days now. And it looks ike you barely eat...

Tobirama leaned into his brother's touch, grateful for the heat. He could sense Itama's anger even if his brother was keeping a hold on it for now.

\- I am okay, brother, he said, don't worry, I am just...

Numb, despaired, depressed, tired, tired, tired..?

\- ... not hungry...  
\- You are not okay, Itama growled between his teeth, and we all know it's because of that damn Uchiha.  
\- Itama, please, calm down...  
\- No, I will not !  
\- Itama, Hashirama said.  
\- You look like a shadow of yourself Tobi !  
\- I just want to keep you safe !  
\- Maybe I don't care about my safety ! Maybe I just want my brother to be okay !

Tobirama bursted into tears. Hashirama hugged him tightly and frowned, looking at Itama. His younger brother stood up and exited the tent, Kawarama on his heels.

************

Kentaro was minding his own business when he came face to face with two of the Senju brothers, the youngest. And Itama looked like he was waiting for a fight.

\- Hey Senju, Kentaro said, want to go for a drink ?  
\- No, the other snarled, what I want is to punch one of you in the face...  
\- Ah... Let me guess, you went to see your brother ?  
\- Yes ! Itama growled, do you have any idea of the state he's in ? All of this because of your stupid sexist cynical laws !

Kentaro looked at them for a long moment in silence and Itama was on edge, waiting fr the first punch.

\- Follow me, Senju.  
\- What ?  
\- Follow me. There's something I want to show you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made myself cry T.T


	9. Brothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting happens.
> 
> Itama and Kawarama are revolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, backstory....

Madara was sharpening his sword when he felt the presence approaching. He closed his eyes and basked for an instant in that overwhelming presence, licking his lips. When he opened his eyes again, Hashirama was standing in front of him, towering, his handsome face decorated with a frown.

Madara smiled widely.

\- Senju ! What can I do for you ?!  
\- Uchiha... there is something I want to ask you.

************

Izuna stopped his horse just in front of his father's tent, jumped on the ground and entered the tent like a hurricane. His father, who was mending a broken bow, looked at him. Izuna threw himself on his knees in front of him, panting, face red, a purple bruise forming on his cheek, courtesy of Madara's mean right hook. Tajima raised a brow.

\- What is it son ?

He was looking already tired.

\- Father, if I want to change or abolish a law, how do I do ?

Tajima's expression immediately changed, from tired and a little amused to wary and sharp. He put his bow on the ground, next to him.

\- Is that what I think it is son ?  
\- Yes. My wife is in a dire state because of an ancient and cynical law. And as his alpha, it is my duty to protect him.

Tajima didn't answer.

\- Father, Izuna insisted, I need to know if there is a way.

His father stayed silent for a long time, then looked over his shoulder at where Izuna's mother was sitting, embroidering a piece of clothe with the Uchiha emblem. Then he turned slowly to Izuna, wearing what his sons called his khal face. A strong resolve was shining in his jet black eyes.

\- There is a way, he said firmly.

Izuna felt hope swelling in his chest. There was a way. He could help Tobirama, he could protect him, he could get the moon of his life back.

\- The next Assembly is in five days, Tajima continued, if during this Assembly, you announce your intention to change a law, you can issue a Chalenge under the Stars against those who defend this law.  
\- A Challenge under the Stars ?  
\- This is litterally a battle between their side and yours.  
\- But what if they refuse ?  
\- They can't.

Tajima closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

\- Izuna, as khal, I have no right to participate to the Challenge. I'll be the judge of it.  
\- How does the Challenge work ?  
\- You'll have to find allies, who'll fight alongside you. Only alphas have the right to fight in this Challenge. You have only five days, son, and your opponents are many. If you lose this Challenge...  
\- Then what ?  
\- The fight is to the death, son. And if you loose, all your possessions will belong to the leader of the winning side... including your wife...

Izuna paled. Imaging someone else touching - mating - Tobirama triggered a scroching rage in his guts.

\- I won't loose, father.  
\- I hope so, son.

************

Itama and Kawarama were following Kentaro into the labyrinth of tents, in apart of the khalassar the brothers had never been too. The tents were small, and seemed populated only by mated omegas, if the empty stares were any clue. Sometimes, the brothers could hear moans, expletives and the sound of flesh on flesh coming from one of the tents. Kentaro's shoulders were stiff and his face dark. Itama saw an alpha get out of a tent, pulling his pants up, a satisfied smirk on his face. Everything clicked in Itama's mind.

\- This is a brothel, he breathed, pale.

Kentaro nodded shortly and Kawarama lost all colors. The Uchiha led them to a tent and entered. Nonplussed, the Senju brothers hesitated for an instant and finally followed him inside. Kentaro was hugging an omega woman who seemed to be in her forties. The woman had long black hair and the empty stare of mated omegas. But there was a happy smile on her face as she hugged back and petted Kentaro's hair. The brothers felt like intruders, they didn't dare moving. Kentaro let go of her and beckonned them inside.

\- Come in, he said, and close the curtain.

They did so, and sat on the furs in front of Kentaro. The woman paid absolutely no attention to them as she knelt behind Kentaro and started untying his tress to brush his hair. Kawarama couldn't help the curious gaze he sent in her direction.

\- This is my aunt, Kentaro said.  
\- Your aunt ? Itama said, what is your aunt doing in a brothel ?... Sorry...

Kentaro bit his lower lips. His aunt had started brushing his hair, humming lightly under her breath.

\- This place is... a bit special, he started, this is where are gathered all the mated omegas who lost their alphas. According to our laws, these omegas belong to the khalassar, and therefore any alpha can use them.  
\- Widowed omegas... are forced to whore themselves ? Itama breathed, voice thin in anger and disbelief.

Kawarama was green around the edges. Itama was boiling. Kentaro nodded, grimfaced.

\- This is awful, I know, he continued.

He took a deep breath.

\- My uncled died when I was eight, and my aunt was sent here. I went to see her one day, she was nice and always had cakes. I wasn't aware of what was happening here. When I found her, there was an alpha with her...

He bit his lips.

\- I didn't understand what was happening, I just know he was hurting her. When I went to my father to tell him what I saw, to demand this alpha's head, he tried to explain to me that there was nothing he could do, that this was normel, that this was the law...

His aunt started tressing his hair and he smiled at her over his shoulder.

\- I found that horrible and unfair. I went to Madara and he was as horrified as me, he told me he would find a way. He started going to her. When he spent time with her, the other alphas didn't approach her and she could get some damn peace and quiet. As we grew up, I started taking turns with Madara and my other brothers to spend time with her.

Itama scrunched his nose. He wasn't exepecting such a behavior from an Uchiha. He thought they didn't care about omegas.

\- I am... sorry, he said, but I don't understand the point of showing us this.  
\- Do you know why omegas are treated like this ?  
\- No...  
\- Because they aren't fighters, and therefore are considered less. Their voices are silenced, they just have the right to shut up and take it.  
\- But... but you told us that your laws prevent them from learning how to fight ! Kawarama exclaimed.  
\- Yes, Kentaro answered, mouth thin, this is a vicious circle. But a lot of alphas are afraid that if we teach omegas how to fight, they'll start speaking, they'll start contesting the alphas supremacy, they'll start demanding rights. And these alphas don't want that.  
\- Wow, Kawarama whistled, Tobi must be the ultimate nightmare for them.  
\- You're laughing, but this is true. They are terrified of him. They hate that Izuna didn't mate him. I might have eavesdropped on them, and I learned they plan to challenge Izuna at the next Assembly to force him to mate your brother.  
\- The Assembly ?  
\- Once every two months, the khalassar's alphas gather to discuss and propose things. A lot of challenges happen during the Assembly.  
\- Fuck... Itama swore, what can we do ?  
\- You don't understand, this Assembly is our chance. Madara and I have been talking about it for a long time. We never tried because there were too little of us, but now...  
\- Now what ?  
\- Now you. The Senju are part of us now. An egalitarian clan, and a strong one at that. With you at our side we have a chance to win a Challenge under the Stars against the defenders of the laws.  
\- What is a Challenge under the Stars ?  
\- A particular kind of challenge. It is used mainly to abolish laws. The provocated side can't refuse the fight.

Itama nodded.

\- You said that it was you and Madara who had this idea. What makes you so sure your other brothers will be on board with this ?  
\- I have an argument to convince Takeo. And Izuna married your brother...  
\- Okay... let's say you're right... I have one last question...  
\- Yes ?  
\- Why ?  
\- I don't understand...  
\- Why do you want to do that ? You are an alpha. You have nothing to win out of this. And there is a high risk of death. So why ?

Kentaro looked at his hands and bit his lips. His aunt petted his hair to soothe him.

\- Because I am tired, he said, I am tired of seeing omega children laugh and feeling ashamed, because I know what will happen to them and there is nothing I can do about it. I am tired of this place. I am tired of empty stares and false adoration.

He breathed deeply.

\- We alphas pride ourselves on being able to protect omegas. But this is not protection, this is oppression. And I am tired of that.

He was staring at Itama and there was steel in his eyes. Itama exhaled and nodded.

\- Okay Uchiha, you convinced me. I am with you.  
\- Me too ! Kawarama exclaimed.

Kentaro smiled, grateful.

\- Thank you... We should go see Madara now.... It's time to gather our allies...

They stood up, Kentaro bid goodbye to his aunt, and then they jumped on their horses and spurred them, running in the direction of Madara's tent.

************

When they entered their older brother's tent, they were met with Madara and Hashirama, sitting face to face and drinking tea. Madara invited them in, and the four young alphas - Takeo had joined them on the way - came in and sat on the furs. Madara gave them teacups filled to the brim with ginger tea.

As Kentaro was about to speak, the curtain of the tent flew open and a red-faced Izuna barreled in, panting.

\- I am gonna issue a Challenge under the Stars ! Are you with me ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada !


	10. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama manages to beat the numbness and immediately starts planning murder.

Izuna's brothers stared at him, flabbergasted. The Senju brothers seemed surprised.

\- What ? Izuna said, still panting.  
\- You know, Kentaro said tiredly, I had a list of arguments to convince you to do just that... Guess I won't need it...  
\- Come in brother, Madara said, it is not safe to speak of that kind of thing with the curtain open.

Izuna nodded hastily, closed the curtain and flopped on the furs next to Madara, who shoved a cup of ginger tea in his hands. Izuna downed the cup in one go.

\- You want a Challenge under the Stars ? Takeo said, did you take a hit over the head, brother ?

Kentaro pinched his elbow. Takeo scowled and tried to hit him.

\- It's true, he continued, do you know how many they are on the other side ? You're gonna get yourself killed.  
\- I don't care, Izuna growled, my wife needs me. I'll fight these fuckers alone if I have to !  
\- You won't have to, Madara chuckled, sipping his tea, we will help you.  
\- Speak for yourself, Takeo groaned, why would I do that ?  
\- You'll get to destroy uncle Senki, Kentaro said, drinking his own cup.

Takeo's eyes widened as he turned to his twin. He bared his teeth.

\- Sign me the fuck up, he snarled.

Kentaro discreetly winked to Itama over the rim of his cup.

\- Okay, Itama said, all of this is really good. But there are only seven of us. How many are they on the other side ?  
\- Approximately two thousands, Madara answered, maybe more.

Kawarama whistled between his teeth.

\- Yes, Madara deadpanned, they are many.  
\- We'll need allies, Izuna said.  
\- You can already count on the Senju, Hashirama piped up, they have enough of the way Tobirama is treated, after everything he did for us.  
\- How many are they ? Izuna asked.  
\- Twenty five alphas, Itama answered.  
\- Guess that's better than nothing, Takeo grumbled.  
\- We can also count on Hikaku and his brothers, as well as his father. That makes four more warriors.  
\- So we're thirty-one against two thousands, Kawarama said, making a face, well it's gonna go well.  
\- I've been to the Nara, Madara added, they are on our side. Apparently, it's something that's been brewing for a long time. They say they can convince the Akimichi and the Yamanaka. It's four hundred warriors.

Izuna bit his tongue.

\- And the Shimura ? he said, they have a lot of omega children... They might be interested...  
\- Great idea, Madara said, tomorrow you go and speak to them.  
\- Okay...  
\- We have five days left, Hashirama said, we need to find as many warriors as we can during that time.

The others nodded curtly.

\- Fine, Madara cheered, then what are we waiting for ?

************

Izuna sat in the tent, accepting the cup of tea a beta woman gave him with a smile. In front of him, the Shimura khal was sitting cross legged, looking at the Uchiha with a critical eye. Behind him, half hidden by the curtain that led into the private part of the tent, Izuna could see the face of a child, with spiky black hair, eying him curiously. Probably the oldest child of the khal. If Izuna remembered well, the boy was named Danzo and he was an omega, like the three other children of the khal.

\- Khal Izuna, the Shimura smiled - but it was forced and a little wary - what can I do for you ?  
\- Khal Shimura, Izuna started, as you know, the next Assembly is in four days.  
\- Yes, I am aware.  
\- I will issue a Challenge under the Stars, to abolish the law that bares omegas from fighting.

The Shimura khal, who had been taking a mouthful of tea, almost choked. He looked at Izuna like the young man just sprouted a second head.

\- Khal Izuna, excuse me to ask this question, he said, but did you take a hit on the head ?  
\- My brother asked me the exact same question, Izuna deadpanned.

He cracked his neck and took a sip of tea.

\- My wife is a warrior, he said, you've seen him on the battlefield. You know how powerful and talented he is. He shan't be bared from the battlefield or the training ground because of his dynamic.

The Shimura khal looked around before nodding curtly.

\- Same goes for your children, khal Shimura, he continued, they shall have the choice. They shall have the right to learn to defend themselves.

Izuna saw his companion grit his teeth and send a glance to his child. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

\- People start looking at my eldest, he said, anger simmering in his voice, he's only ten and he has yet to have his first heat. But still, people are looking and it makes me sick.

He exhaled slowly.

\- I can't be with him all the time, and I'll feel way better if he knew how to defend himself against that kind of person. What kind of father would I be otherwise ?

He fixated his eyes on Izuna.

\- You have my support, khal Izuna, the Shimura will fight by your side in this Challenge. However, I have a condition.  
\- Which one ?  
\- I want your wife to train my son and the omega children of the Shimura.

Izuna grinned.

\- I'm sure he'll be delighted to do it.

Izuna stood up, bid goodbye to his host and jump on his horse to join his brothers.

************

Madara came with the news that the Nara had convinced the Akimichi and the Yamanaka. The news about the Shimura joining their cause had the unexpected side effect to make Hashirama hug Izuna with boneshaking strength. The next four days were spent looking for more allies.

The day of the Assembly, they had managed to gather almost a thousand warriors. Izuna spent the day vibrating with worry and expectative. He knew the odds were not in their favor, but he also knew that they could do it.

He had to do it. Tobirama's well-being depended on it and he would not let him down.

************

Izuna sent a sideway glance to Tobirama. Wearing the large black shirt he used to sleep with, the omega was reading a scroll. It's been five weeks already and the bump of his belly was starting to show, just a little. Izuna felt his throat tighten. To think he had made such a perfect creature suffer made him feel ashamed of himself. He was an idiot. Sitting next to him, he slowly took one of Tobirama's hand in his. The omega let him do it, raising an eyebrow. There were dark circles under his eyes and once again, Izuna felt his heart clench.

\- You know, he said, these words I told you at the lake, that I wanted you to respect me as a husband ..?

Tobirama nodded slowly, expression unmoving.

\- I don't want these to be pretty empty words... I am going to earn your respect, moon of my life. I am going to fight for it and in the end you are going to stand by my side, like it should have been since the beginning.

He kissed Tobirama's hand, before letting go, standing up and exiting the tent. If he stayed longer, his resolve would crumble. He needed to stay strong and determined. If - when - he came back, it would be with good news and freedom for Tobirama.

************

Tobirama sat there, frozen, still feeling the heat of his husband's lips on the back of his hand. He felt like he was missing something here and he hated it. The numbness that had plagued him for ten days now lifted a little. Something was preparing, he could sense it in the air now. And what did Izuna meant by " I will fight for it " ? Tobirama stood up, despite the nausea churning in his guts. He was gonna catch Izuna by the scruff of his neck and get the thruth out of this idiot.

He had a really bad feeling and enough of all of this nonsense.

He could feel Toka in front of the tent as he grabbed his fur cape and a pair of sandals. He briefly wondered what she wanted and why she wasn't coming inside the tent, like she always did. He had his answer when he got out. Toka was in full battle garb, with armor and boots and spear and even her usual fucking battle makeup. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, shivering in the cold evening air, his bad feeling intensifying.

\- Toka ? he asked, what is going on ?

Then he noticed two horses, next to the tent, his own and his cousin's, ready to go.

\- Tobirama, she said, but her smile was forced and she was clearly on edge, I am sorry, but you have to go back in the tent.  
\- Sorry, I have to go find my husband, I...  
\- Tobirama. Go back into the tent.

He forze, searching her face for any trace of joke or playfulness but there was none. He slowly retreated into the tent. He couldn't believe it. His husband had ordered his cousin to guard him. Fuming, he sat on his bed.

He was gonna skin his husband with his fucking teeth !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : Izuna being eloquent


	11. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama escapes his cousin.
> 
> Izuna does a speech.
> 
> There is fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite proud of this chapter ^^

Izuna was biting his nail bloody as he was standing around the bonfire with the other alphas of the khalassar, waiting for the Assembly to start. He put his hand on the guard of his sword, the weight soothing him, as well as the white silk favor tied to it. It was a strand of Tobirama's marriage dress.

************

Toka was standing in front of her cousin's tent, grip strong on her spear. The Uchiha had come to her earlier in the day and had asked her - begged her - to keep an eye on her cousin during the Assembly.

\- Please take care of him, he had said, some of our opponents might send people for him if the situation does not turn in their favor.  
\- You know Tobi can defend himself, right ?  
\- I know. But as long as we haven't won the Challenge, if he fights back against aggressors, there might be dire consequence for him.

Toka had nodded grimly, a pit of anger churning in her guts. The Uchiha sexism drove her crazy. Her baby cousin could flatten them with a tidal wave but because of his dynamic he had to shut up and act like a demure housewife.

At least this Uchiha was a little better than what she had thought, despite the whole forced marriage thing.

\- Do me a favor, Toka had growled, and win that fucking challenge.  
\- I'll do it, he had said, but just in case, if we loose, I want you to take him away. I don't want him to be taken or mated by any member of the opposing side.

She had promised. Ans since then, she was waiting, praying th Great Forest that this stupid firecracker would succeed. She didn't know what would happen if they didn't but one thing was sure, Tobirama would be heartbroken and she didn't want that.

So that stupid Uchiha better won !

************

Tajima broke the circle of alphas gathered around the bonfire, his long black tress swaying with each of his steps. He circled around the fire, looking at his warriors, like a predator on the prowl. Passing Izuna, he gave him a tiny nod to acknowledge him. Izuna nodded back, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

\- Brothers ! Tajima bellowed, pointing at the skies, his figure illuminated by the fire, we are gathered here under the eyes of the stars ! Tell me warriors ! Does one of you want to submit a request to this Assembly ?!

Izuna shot up, at the same time as his uncle Senki. But Izuna was one hair faster. Tajima pointed him.

\- Do speak, alpha of the Uchiha ! he said.

Izuna nodded and took a few steps inside the circle. On the other side, his uncle was quietly fuming. Izuna cleared his throat. He had to do this right.

\- Brothers ! he started, I come before this Assembly to request we abolish the law baring the omegas from fighting !

A series of shout came from everywhere. Izuna waited impatiently that they died down. Then he continued, despite the scorching glare of his uncle.

\- My wife is a warrior ! One of the best warrior present in this khalassar ! And yet his dynamic, according to our laws, bares him from the battlefield and the training grounds ! This is stupid, harmful and this needs to stop !  
\- If your bitch wants to fight this much, his uncle Senki shouted, it means you do not fuck him well enough ! Maybe you should pass him to me ! I'll show him what a true alpha is able of !!

Izuna gritted his teeth, trying not to listen to the anger. They were trying to provoke him and he should not fall for their tricks. He had to stay calm, keep his ideas clear and get his point through everyone's skulls before he issued his challenge.

\- Tell me uncle ! he shouted back, give me one reason omegas shouldn't be allowed to fight ?!  
\- They are breeders ! It's not in their nature !  
\- Lionesses are breeders too ! Yet they hunt ! Yet they fight !! Lions would be long dead without them ! Why can't we have the same thing ?!

He turned his back to the fire, to his uncle, and faced the other alphas.

\- Why can't we ?!!

There were cheers coming from the Senju.

\- Stop dreaming ! Senki roared, it will never happen !  
\- Oh it will ! I am issuing, before the eyes of this Assembly, a Challenge under the Stars !!

A deafening silence invaded the assembly. Izuna could only hear the crackle of the bonfire and the thumping of his own heart. On the other side of the bonfire, his uncle was looking apoplectic.

Tajima was the first to react.

\- A Challenge under the Stars had been issued ! he shouted.

He pointed to Senki, who stiffened.

\- Senki ! Call your warriors !

The older alpha nodded and gave a sharp sign to the alphas behind him. They stood up, even if some of them were hesitant. Izuna stood where he was, staring them down. He could feel Madara doing the same behind him. His brother's killing intent was chilling.

Tajima then turned to him.

\- Izuna ! Call your warriors !

Izuna did so. His brothers and the Senju stood up, followed by the Nara, the Akimichi, the Yamanaka, the Shimura and not a small amount of Uchiha. Senki smug look disappeared as if he'd been slapped.

\- Warriors ! Tajima called, are you armed and ready to fight ?!!  
\- Yes !!

Tajima made a sign to the remaining members of the Assembly, thos who didn't pick a side, and they stood up and backed away to give enough room to the two groups to fight. When he estimated there was enough room, Tajima turned back to them.

\- May the Challenge begin !!!

Izuna and Madara were the first to attack, not letting their uncle and his warriors the time to do anything. The fireballs they spat bit the ennemy ranks and sent people flying. With a warcry, Izuna drew his sword and ran to their ennemies.

************

Tobirama perked up, shaken. He had just felt his husband presence clash with another he couldn't identify. Another Uchiha apparently. Next to Izuna were Madara and his other brothers, but Tobirama could also sense his own brothers, their presences burning high like during a battle. Tobirama stiffened, knelt, all his senses in alert. He concentrated on his brothers. The Senju alphas were with them, as well as other groups of similar presences. He recognized the Nara, but not the others. He could feel Tajima's presence on the side. The Uchiha khal wasn't fighting, but he seemed to be watching. Facing Izuna and his... followers ? allies ? there was a crawling mass of Uchiha presences and Tobirama shivered just sensing it.

The two groups were clasing furiously and the young omega didn't know what to think. What the fuck was happening ? He just stayed there, kneeling in the middle of the tent, for a long moment, just concentrating his senses on the battle raging on the other side of the camp.

When he suddenly felt Kawarama's presence waver and worry spike in Hashirama and Itama, he lmost screamed. Then he jumped on his feet. The residual numbness clouding him tore like a spider web. What the fuck was he doing ?! His brother was in danger and he was staying here like a powerless idiot ?!! Like hell !!!

For a second he thought about the law, about the consequences, but he finally decided to say fuck it. His brothers - and also his husband and his brothers-in-law apparently - were in danger and he certainly wasn't going to stand on the side.

He stood up. Toka was still outside the tent. But he knew he was the fastest between the two of them.

Throwing the curtain open, he ran.

************

The only warning Toka had before Tobirama dashed before her was the noise of the tent's curtain. Fuck ! She had forgotten how fast her baby cousin was ! Tobirama had already disappeared between the tents, wearing only his night clothes, his white hair flying everywhere around his head like a silver halo.

Swearing, Toka jumped on her horse and spurred it. But of course, Tobirama, being the little contrary gremlin that he usually was, was faster than a running horse. Of course... As she was desperately trying not to fall off her steed and to catch up with her cousin, Toka thought that the next time, she was tying him to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arrival on the battlefield is going to be something xD


	12. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge under the Stars is won.
> 
> Madara does something reckless.

The first minutes of the battle had turned in their favor, an explosion of power coming mainly from the Uchiha and Senju brothers, allied with the ruthlessness of the Shimura and the viciousness of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Dozens of their ennemies had fallen, burnt or strangled by vines, falling preys to the Nara's shadows or the Yamanaka's sharp minds, crushed under the Akimichi, impaled on the Shimura's blades.

But little by little, their momentum had stopped and the battle had gotten stuck in a violent confrontation where no side had the advantage. Izuna was fighting furiously, cutting down or burning to crisps any opponent who had the bad idea to approach him. However his own allies were starting to tire. Just seconds ago, he had seen two Shimura's warriors fall under one of his uncle's henchmen blade. Suddenly, he heard a cry and turned on his heels to see Kawarama Senju fall on his knees, a large gash on his side, an Uchiha warrior in front of him, raising his sword above his head.

Izuna screamed, Tobirama's ashen face flashing before his eyes. He couldn't imagine how the moon of his life would react if one of his brothers died here. The others were too far away. Izuna ran, bodyslammed Kawarama's aggressor and beheaded him with a warcry. He caught the Senju by the elbow and helped him stand up. Kawarama threw his arm over Izuna's shoulders.

\- Are you okay, Senju ?!  
\- I've been better, he breathed, but I'll survived.

Izuna barked a strained laugh and spat a fire ball on an ennemy on his right and Kawarama did the same on his left.

\- Fucker ! the Senju growled.  
\- Dammit ! Izuna snarled.

A furlong away, Hashirama had willed a tree from the ground and Madara was standing on top of it, spitting fire everywhere, cackling manically. Itama and the twins were tagteaming Senki and his men. A group of Shimura had gathered around a pair of Yamanaka to protect them as they relentlessly sowed confusion in the ennemy ranks.

Yet their men kept on falling and dying under blades. So did their opponents. But still...

\- Fuck, Kawarama groaned, if we want to win this without loosing too many people, we're gonna need a fucking miracle...

It was approximately at this moment that Tobirama barreled on the battlefield, half naked, hair in disarray, cheeks red, eyes wild, surrounded by vibrating water and followed by a screeching Toka on a brown horse.

************

Tobirama finally reached the battlefield, panting, a knot of worry swelling in his throat. He had felt presences disappear all the time it took him to get here and it distressed him to no end. Fortunately, he could still sense his brothers' presences.

And Izuna's.

They were still alive, thanks the Great Forest.

But Izuna wouldn't stay alive for long, since he was going to skin him for starting this nonsense in the first place.

Barrelling through the alphas' ranks gathered around the battlefield, Toka on his heels, he pulled water out of thin air, ready to strike. His arrival on the battlefield surprised everybody. Izuna was half-carrying Kawarama, both of them fighting side by side. Hashirama was teaming up with Madara and most of the chaos was coming from them. Itama was fighting back to back with Izuna's twins brothers. They all stopped what they were doing, looking at Tobirama with wide eyes, especially when the omega bodyslammed an Uchiha warrior trying to slay a Senju.

Apart from Madara, who jumped from his perch on one of Hashirama's tree on an unsuspecting group of warriors and started slaughtering them.

************

After Tobirama's sensationnal arrival, Izuna and his allies were the first to recover. They immediately attacked back, with all their might and a renewed ferocity. Their remaining opponents didn't stand a chance. They were slaughtered in a few minutes.

The battle ended when Takeo beheaded their uncle Senki with a big smile. A heavy silence fell on the battlefield. And finally...

\- What the fuck, my sun and stars ?!

Tobirama rushed to Izuna, face contorted in fury and worry, blood and mud all over his form.

\- Kawa, are you okay ?!  
\- Oh yeah... tis just a flesh wound, Kawarama grinned.

Izuna was smiling widely at Tobirama, like the omega was a gift from the Great Stallion himself.

\- You came to our rescue, he said.  
\- Of course I came ! Tobirama shouted, trembling with worry, I sensed you fighting, and Kawa... and... what the fuck ?!! What is the meaning of this ?!  
\- Well...  
\- I swear to the Great Forest, you'd better have a good explanation !!!

Concentrated on his anger and his husband, Tobirama registered too late the two presences coming behind him. He was suddenly hauled up in the air and let out a surprised yelp when he was sat on two strong Shimura warriors' shoulders. He was now dominating the field and all the attention was on him. Tobirama sent a questionning look to Izuna.

\- See ?!! Izuna roared, this is the moon of my life !!!

The alphas gathered around them were drinking Izuna's every word. Whispers started spreading in the crowd.

\- He is an omega ! And he is pregnant ! And yet he came here to fight ! To protect those dear to him !!

Tobirama felt heat color his cheeks. People were nodding and looking at him and Tobirama could feel the mood of the crowd shift, from surprised and irritated to reluctantly respectful. The omega inhaled.

\- See ?! Izuna continued, this is my lioness !! Now imagine brothers ! Imagine all our omegas being lionesses, standing by our sides, fighting by our sides !! Imagine our power ! Imagine our glory !!

Now Izuna was speaking directly to his warriors' hindbrains, and it was working. Uchiha were dedicated to war, indeed, and power and glory were somthing they craved. The mood shifted again, to deeply interested.

\- Don't you want that, brothers ?!! Don't you ?!!

The crowd erupted in cheers. It lasted for long minutes, until Tajima joined his sons, clapping his hands to calm the crowd. The khal smiled to Izuna before turning to his warriors.

\- The Challenge has been won ! he clamored, the law baring omegas from fighting is now abolished !!

He turned to Tobirama.

\- Welcome, warrior of the Uchiha, he said.

Tobirama nodded, breathing deeply to fight the tears. Fucking pregnancy hormones ! The Shimura let him down and Izuna immediately took him in his arms.

\- You did all of that... for me ? Tobirama asked in a small voice.  
\- Yes... and I found you students too...

Tobirama's wine red eyes widened and he snorted.

\- I was going to scream at you for doing something so stupid without telling, but I guess it can wait.

He closed his arms on Izuna's shoulders and brought their foreheads together.

\- However, you and me are gonna have a lenghty conversation about what you are allowed to do without telling me...  
\- Okay, Izuna snorted.

They were surrounded by their brothers and their allies.

\- What you said, Tobirama breathed, about earning my respect... I'd say that this... nonsense... is a very good first step...

Izuna's eyes were shining.

\- I think you deserve a reward kiss...

Before Izuna could say anything, Tobirama had caught the back of his neck and crushed their lips together. Happy cheers erupted all around them. Madara clapped his hands frantically and tilted his head on the side.

\- Hey, he said, elbowing Hashirama, from this angle, it looks like they are trying to eat each other's head.

That sent the older Senju in hysterics.

************

Later, under their tent, Tobirama and Izuna were lying side by side, Tobirama embracing his husband tightly, basking in his warmth. Izuna was humming happily, petting Tobirama's flank.

\- Why didn't you tell me what you wanted to do ? Tobirama asked, carressing Izuna's brow with his thumb.  
\- I didn't want to give you false hopes, moon of my life...  
\- My sun and stars, a false hope is better than no hope at all...

Tobirama kissed him softly and Izuna smiled.

\- The next time you want to take on an archaic system all by yourself, tell me... and we'll do it together...

Izuna snorted and kissed the moon of his life back.

\- No archaic system could ever resist us...  
\- Absolutely none, Tobirama giggled.

He kissed Izuna's nose.

\- However, he added, tomorrow I'm taking you on the training grounds and I a kicking your ass for bejhaving like an idiot...

With a laugh, Izuna rolled Tobirama on his back and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

************

Laughing their heads off, Madara and Hashirama toppled down inside Madara's tent, falling face down on the furs. After the battle, there had been a feast, alcohol flowing freely. Izuna and Tobirama had disappeared quickly, which had made their brothers howl with laughter. The night had passed in a blur.

And now, tipsy and their bodies still buzzing with endorphins, the two warriors were laughing like little kids. Their brothers and the other warriors had gone to sleep some time ago. Madara could sense them sleeping like babies. Hashirama was giggling and he rolled on his side to look at Madara. His hair was cascading on his powerful back and his eyes were shining like his smile.

\- This was awesome, Hashirama said, licking his lips.

Madara gulped and smiled. Hashirama's smile seemed to set fire to his blood. He rolled on his side to face the Senju.

\- Yeah, he said, we should do that more often...

Hashirama's booming laughter invaded the tent and he playfully punched Madara's shoulder. The Uchiha's breath hitched. By the stars, it was like his loins were on fire.

He wanted that man so much it hurt.

So, pushed by the alcohol and the endorphins singing in his veins, he bent down and kissed Hashirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger of Doom !!!


	13. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Hashirama get at it enthousiastically.
> 
> Tobirama bosses Izuna around and gives a shovel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewina, this is for you, since I know you were waiting for this chapter ^^

Madara let go, his cheeks burning. By the Great Stallion's balls, he didn't mean to do that ! Hashirama blinked, mouth half-open, surprised.

\- Sorry ! Madara stammered, I shouldn't have done that ! I...

Before he could finish his sentence, Hashirama had surged, caught him by the shoulders and pinned him on his back on the furs, fisting a hand in Madara's unruly locks. And then he kissed him. It was hot and wild and Madara felt like the breath was being stolen from his lungs. Out of breath, he bucked desperately against Hashirama. Their groins rubbed together and the Uchiha moaned. His rock hard cock was trapped in the leather of his pants and scorching pleasure built between his legs like a tidal wave, ready to crash over him.

He was surrounded by Hashirama's overwhelming presence and it was so good, so good, sogood !!! The Senju was rutting against him like a beast and Madara was about to faint from the lack of air, black spots dancing in his vision. And finally, Hashirama let go, and with a surprised gasp, Madara took a lungful of air and Hashirama ground their groins together one last time and the Uchiha came, his eyes rolling in his skull.

He fell back on the furs, boneless, Hashirama's heavy weight covering him like a blanket. His mind blown, his breath short, he lay there, trying to convince his brain to function again. Hashirama kissed his swollen lips again, their breaths mingling.

\- You know, the Senju chuckled, lapping inside Madara's mouth, I've been wanting to do that for days now.

Madara managed to snort in disbelief.

\- If I'd known that, I would have jumped you a lot earlier, he laughed.  
\- Well, Hashirama retorted, nibbling on Madara's earshell, I had to get back at you for all the teasing you submitted to...  
\- Okay, I guess I had it coming...  
\- You don't say...

They kissed again, slow and sensual.

\- Fuck Madara, Hashirama growled in his ear, do you know how gorgeous you are ? By the roots and the leaves, the things I want to do to you...

Madara keened when Hashirama ground their hips together.

\- When I'll be done with you, you'll forget what it's like not to be full of me...

The Uchiha choked on his spit. Damn, who would have thought that this big puppy of a man could talk dirty ? And he did it well, Madara was breathless.

\- Fuck... he groaned, what are you waiting for then ?

Growling, Hashirama rolled him on all fours and plastered himself against Madara's back, rutting against his ass. Madara moaned. Fumbling under the furs, he retreived a little vial of oil as Hashirama was peeling their pants off them. When they were both naked, Hashirama coated his fingers with a liberal amount of oil and slapped Madara's ass lightly.

\- Still okay with it ? he asked.  
\- Get the fuck down to business, Senju, or I swear to the Great StaAh!

Hashirama had penetrated him with one finger and was now chuckling against Madara's skin.

\- I love the sounds you make...  
\- Fuck you.  
\- Another time, Uchiha...

Madara spluttered something incoherent. Hashirama inserted another finger, then another, and scissored them. Madara growled and fell on his elbows when Hashirama crooked his fingers. Finally, Hashirama got his fingers out with a pop, caught Madara by the hips and dove into the welcoming heat. Overwhelmed, Madara bit the furs not to scream. He was too full, too full, so full he swore he could feel Hashirama in his stomach. The Senju gripped his hips tightly and started fucking into him with a grunt. Madara groaned, tried to straighten up but his arms were shaking too much.

Hashirama growled as he thrusted into the tight velvety heat that was Madara. The Uchiha was moaning with each thrust, shivering, and he was such a delicious vision that Hashirama felt his mouth water. He bent down and licked a long line along Madara's spine. Then he bottomed out and came. His knot swelled and Madara came a second time, with a broken keen.

\- Are you okay ? Hashirama panted.

Madara gave him a trembling thumbs up.

\- You know, he groaned, I suddenly have a newfound respect for omegas... Like damn, I feel so full it's like I'm about to burst...

Hashirama laughed and motionned them so they were both laying on their sides. He closed his arms around Madara's chest and buried his face against his neck. The Uchiha was lax and boneless in his arms. The two mens were out like candles in a second.

************

Itama, Kentaro, Takeo and a few Shimura warriors were sitting cross-legged on the training grounds, severely hungover. They were watching Tobirama gleefully kicking Izuna's ass. The young Uchiha was on his back for the seventh time since sunrise, Tobirama towering over him with a big smile.

\- I call for mercy, moon of my life, he groaned as he sat up.  
\- Hum... I don't know, Tobirama growled playfully, do you think you deserve it ?  
\- Oh just you wait... Izuna snarled in the same tone, jumping on his feet and trying to catch his wife.

With a laugh, Tobirama evaded his husband's hands and started running, Izuna on his heels. Takeo groaned, his head pounding.

\- Stallion's balls, he groaned, downing an entire tankard of tea, how can they still have so much energy ? My tent is next to theirs, I know they have fucked all night long...

Itama snorted, and sipped tea from his own mug. Izuna had managed to catch Tobirama by the waist, and the omega was laughing.

\- Dammit, Takeo moaned, it's like they are about to fuck on the training grounds...

He jumped on his feet.

\- Go do your foreplay somewhere else ! he bellowed.

Tobirama escaped Izuna's garsp, turned to Takeo, raised an elegant and judgemental eyebrow and threw a water ball at his brother-in-law's face. It exploded and Takeo just stood there, soaking wet, blinking owlishly. Izuna broke into an hysteric fit of laughter, pointing at his brother.

\- You're on ! Takeo roared.  
\- Bring it ! Tobirama retorted with a vicious smirk.

Kentaro raised his head from the tankard where he was nursing his hangover just in time to see his brother-in-law trip Takeo, who ended up face down on the ground, then Izuna, who ended up face down on Takeo, then sit on them with a disturbing amount of glee. The two alphas groaned and Tobirama bounced a little, because from time to time, he enjoyed being an asshole.

\- You're heavy, moon of my life, Izuna moaned.  
\- And whose fault is that, my sun and stars ? After all, you're the one who stuffed me full with babies...

Izuna blushed to his hairline and Takeo screeched, trying to cover his ears.

\- No dirty talking when I'm under you, dammit !!!

Next to Kentaro, a Shimura warrior was convulsing with laughter. Tobirama finally took pity on his two opponents and jumped on his feet, before helping them standing up. They came to sit next to Itama, Takeo grumbling in his non-existant beard. He flopped on his twin and refused to let go even whe Kentaro elbowed him in the ribs. Tobirama sent a look around and took a deep breath.

\- I wanted to thank you, he said, all of you... for what you did yesterday...  
\- Khaleesi, a Shimura woman growled, I've seen you on the battlefield. Baring you from fighting because of your dynamic would be a fucking waste.

Tobirama smiled to her.

\- Anyway, thank you...  
\- Hey, the woman said, if you want to repay us, just train our kids to be little terrors and we'll be more than even !  
\- This is my intention, Tobirama answered smiling widely.

************

Madara cracked one eye open, disgruntled. His head was pounding, his lower back was sore and Hashirama was still buried in him and it was starting to feel awkward. He grumbled, cursing his hangover. He didn't regret the events of last night, but he didn't think he would feel so sore and sticky afterward.

Someone put a tankard of tea in front of his face, and he took it without really thinking, concentrated on his raging migraine.

\- Thanks, he groaned.  
\- You're welcome...

Madara's eyes crossed, and he almost choked on his mouthful of tea as he lifted his head to look at the other person. He came face to face with Tobirama, who was looking at them with a blasé look.

\- Hum... Madara said, feeling stupid, I can explain...  
\- No need, Tobirama smiled, I am a sensor, remember ? Last night, it was like the two of you were screaming in my ears...

Madara blushed to his hairline and tried to bury his face in the furs. And Hashirama was still sleeping.

\- Don't worry, Tobirama said, I won't say anything. After what you did for me, it's the least I can do. And furthermore... I suppose that this kind of relationship between alphas is... frowned upon...

He scowled, like this mere idea offended him personnally.

\- ... yeah... Madara said softly.  
\- Your intolerance as a clan will never cease to astound me, Uchiha... and tires me, too...

He rubbed his brow.

\- Unlike what it seems, Hashirama doesn't give his affection easily. If he considers that you are worthy of it, I have nothing to say...

He sent a glance over his shoulder.

\- However, if you break his heart, you will not like what will happen...

Madara nodded.

\- I don't intend to break his heart, Senju. In case this isn't clear enough, I like your brother...

He held Tobirama's stare. Finally the omega closed his eyes and smiled.

\- Thank you, Madara... for everything...

He stood up.

\- You might want to wake him up and get clean. Your brothers are looking for you.  
\- Fuck. Can you distract them ?  
\- Of course, Tobirama smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada !
> 
> I like to imagine that Tobi was slowly drifting to sleep and suddenly he's woken up by the sensor equivalent of someone screaming "We're having sex !!" in his ear ^^


	14. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama learns about a Uchiha tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 starts here people !

Tobirama was sitting in the big tent that had been erected to allow the omegas to wash themselves. The air was hot and saturated with fog. At least twenty omegas were in it, from kids to crones, at least half of them pregnant. Tobirama closed his eyes, sighed deeply and put a hand on his belly. It's been four month already and his bump was now fully visible. The babies' presences were so strong sometimes he had troubles sensing something else.

Grabbing a wet rag, he started washing his legs, grimacing. He had been training the kids all day and he was exhausted. They were almost a hundred, mainly little Shimura and Senju, as well as Kagami, a little Sarutobi's alpha, Hiruzen, who came one day and refused to leave, a little Utatane omega girl, Koharu, who was smart and vicious and some Nara.

Tobirama was proud of them. They were progressing quickly and were bright and curious. They would be good warriors one day. There had been some difficulties at the start. Some alphas who had refused to accept the change and had tried to passively-aggressively bare them from accessing the training grounds. Irritated, Tobirama had challenged them. After he had won five challenges in a row, they had begrudgingly let Tobirama and his students on the training grounds. Tobirama had royally ignored them and had gone back to the children in his care.

Kagami and Hiruzen, as well as the Senju children, who had already been trained, were good and motivated. He had had a little bit more troubles with the Shimura children, who were mainly omegas. Especially with the khal son, Danzo. Poor kids were shy and utterly convinced they had nothing to do here. And seeing alphas violently training next to them only served to terrorize them more.

Fortunately, he could count on the Senju omegas to show them that they had every right to be here and to learn to fight. And now the little Shimura was the most ferocious of his students. Tobirama grinned just thining about it. He was really proud of all of them and their progresses. Recently, the Shimura khal had come to see his son train and he had left flabbergasted, a broad smile on his face, Danzo bouncing happily around him.

Tobirama put the rag on his shoulders to wash the sweat and winced a little. Corraling a hundred kids everyday was taxing, but nothing in the world could make him regret his place. Once he was completely clean, he grabbed a towel to dry his skin. He put on his clothes, waved goodbye to the omegas still in the tent and exited it to join his own.

Izuna was there, polishing his knives. He smiled when Tobirama entered. The young omega discarded his fur coat and flopped on the bed next to his husband, drapping himself on Izuna and burying his face in the crook of his neck, sighing deeply.

\- Long day, moon of my life ?  
\- Yeah... they're progressing quickly, you should see that... 'm really proud of them...

Izuna grinned.

\- Of course they are progressing, they have the best teacher...  
\- Flatterer, Tobirama snorted against his skin.

He put his hand on Izuna's, who stilled and looked at him curiously. Tobirama grinned and kissed him softly.

\- You can do that later, my sun and stars. Right now, I need you to do me.

Catching the knives, he put them on the table next to the bed and straddled Izuna, who immediately caught his hips. Tobirama purred loudly.

\- I am cold, my sun and stars... I need you to warm me up...

He kissed Izuna again.

\- I need you to brand my flesh, so deep in my core I'll never feel cold ever again...  
\- I can do that, Izuna breathed, busy stripping both of them.

He kissed Tobirama heatedly, and the omega laughed lightly. He yelped when Izuna rolled them on the fur. On his back, Tobirama moaned when the warmth of his husband covered him whole. He shivered, eyes closed, and Izuna caressed the inside of his thights before penetrating his cunt with a finger. Tobirama bucked slightly and sighed.

\- No teasing, my sun and stars, he groaned, I need you.  
\- Aw, too bad, Izuna snickered into his ear, I love the sounds you make when I eat you out, moon of my life.  
\- As... ah! ... as much as I love your mouth on me, what I need right now is your knot.

Izuna laughed, kissed him, got his fingers out, caught him by the hips and drove inside. Tobirama let out a breathless "oh", fisted a hand in Izuna's hair and clamped his powerful legs on the alpha's waist. Izuna started thrusting in, slowly, his nose buried in Tobirama's hair. The omega was mewling softly, breath heavy.

As he felt ready to tip over the edge, he caught Tobirama's cock and palmed it once, twice and the omega came, mouth gaping and eyes rolling in his skull, his inner muscle clamping on Izuna's cock like a vice. With a shout, Izuna came, his knot swelling, scorching semen invading Tobirama's core. The young omega fell back on the furs, panting.

\- Better ? Izuna asked.  
\- Hmmmm...

Izuna snorted, and, his smile widening wickedly, blew a raspberry just under Tobirama's ear. The omega stiffened as his eyes widened and a long shiver racked through his body. He looked at his husband, the offence on his face comical. Izuna grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

\- Don't you dare, Tobirama breathed.

Absolutely unrepentant, Izuna did it again. Tobirama yelped.

\- Nooo... hahaha ! Stop ! my... haha ! sun and stars... it... yah ! tickles... please !

Without a hint of shame, Izuna dug his wiggling fingers into Tobirama's sides. Flailing the omega dissolved into helpless laughter. Stuck together as they were, there wasn't a lot of thing he could do to escape. He managed to gain his breath back for a few seconds.

\- You're on, he growled with a deadly intent, digging his fingers in Izuna's ribs.

The alpha almost screamed. The two of them playfought for a few minutes before falling back on the furs, breathless. Tobirama carded his fingers through Izuna's hair, still giggling.

\- My sun and stars...  
\- Hum ?  
\- There is something I sense, far in the east, in the direction where we are heading... like a really large gathering of khalassars... I wonder what it is...  
\- Oh... you can sense this far ?  
\- Yes. What is it ?  
\- This is Vaes Dothrak, the great city where all the khalassars gather...  
\- Oh... I... didn't thought you had a city... or that there were other khalassars...  
\- There are a lot of khalassars, but the Uchiha are the biggest and the strongest.

Izuna grinned, kissing Tobirama. His knot had reduced and they were able to separate. Izuna caught a heavy fur blanket and threw it on both their forms. Moaning happily, Tobirama curled into a ball against Izuna, who petted his hair.

\- Moon of my life, he said, when we'll reach Vaes Dothrak, there is something I'll ask you to do...  
\- Hmmm, okay... what is it ?  
\- There is... a ritual you'll have to perform...  
\- A ritual ? For what ?  
\- Well, it's to determine the dynamic of the babies...

He let his hand slide on Tobirama's belly. The omega raised a brow.

\- Okay, he said, a little septical, what exactly is this ritual ?

Izuna grimaced a little.

\- You'll have to eat a raw horse heart in front of the assembly of khals. If you can do that without throwing up, it means the babies will be alphas. If you can't, it means they will be betas or omegas...

Tobirama was already feeling nauseous just thinking about it.

\- And the ritual can be trusted ? he asked.  
\- More often than not...

Tobirama scrunched his nose, not convinced. He closed his eyes.

\- Will you do it ? Izuna asked.

He sounded worried. Tobirama smiled and kissed him softly.

\- I'll do it, my sun and stars, he said.

Izuna grinned and hugged him. Tobirama sighed and melted in the embrace. However, saying that he'd complete the ritual was easier said than done. Recently, just the scent of raw meat made him sick. So eating a horse heart - a raw horse heart ! - without throwing up would be nothing short of a miracle.

************

Sitting in the washing tent, Tobirama was brushing his hair with a bone comb, gears turning in his head. He had to find a way to complete the ritual. Izuna had risked his life for him, he could suffer a little nausea for his husband's pride. He groaned, irritated. All of this was really troublesome.

\- Need some help, Khaleesi ? a voice asked.

Tobirama looked over his shouder to see a Nara woman, wet and naked like him, in her forties. She had a mating mark on her right shoulder, but her eyes were still full of life and mischief. Tobirama smiled widely.

\- Hello Shkako, he said, I wouldn't say no to a little help. I am sore all over.

She smirked and sat behind him, catching a wet rag to wash his back. Tobirama sighed, grateful.

\- The little terrors are making you crazy ? she laughed.  
\- You have no idea, my friend... but they are motivated, and they learn fast !  
\- T'is good... my nephew isn't too lazy ?  
\- We are working on it, he grinned.

She let out a bark of laughter.

\- Good, good. And you ? How are the babies ?  
\- Growing strong and fast. As for me...

He bit his lips.

\- Something bothering you, I can tell, she said, something to do with nearing the city ?  
\- Yeah... my husband wants me to perform a ritual...  
\- Ah, the horse heart thing ? Welp, always thought that the idiot who came up with that fuckery never was pregnant.

Tobirama snorted.

\- No kidding... but I want to succeed, anyway... I mean, it is important for Izuna...  
\- Yeah, young one, I get the point... you should try desensitizing yourself to the taste, drink milk miwed with blood, it should help...  
\- Thanks Shikako...

The two omegas finished washing themselves in companionable silence.

************

Tobirama was looking at the mug of milk like it was responsible for all the misery in the world. The scent was abhorrent and the young omega was feeling nauseaus just smelling it. He scowled. Dammit, he had fought battles one agains twenty, he wasn't going to be beaten by a cup of milk. Rolling his eyes, he caught the cup and took a little sip. Earlier, he had mixed ox blood with the milk, like Shikako had advised him. The taste almost made him throw up on the spot. He firmly clamped his lips shut, put the mug on the table and forced himself to swallow. At this moment, Madara and Hashirama entered the tent, chatting with enthousiasm.

\- Hello brother, Hashirama cheered.  
\- Hello Hashirama, Tobirama smiled weakly, Madara...

The Uchiha raised a brow.

\- What are you doing ? he asked curiously, peering at the cup.  
\- I am... training... for the ritual...  
\- Oh...

Madara made a face.

\- I forgot about it, he said, it's true you'll have to do it...  
\- What is this ritual ? Hashirama asked, getting rid of his fur coat.

After several minutes of explanations from Madara and Tobirama, Hashirama's face was scrunche in disgust.

\- You really have strange traditions, he deadpanned.

The three of them were sitting on fur cushions in the middle of the tent, waiting for Izuna. Tobirama had taken the cup back and drank another mouthful.

\- Are you okay ? Madara asked.  
\- I could be better, he groaned, licking his teeth, but don't worry, I'll do it... and I'll succeed. I know it's important for Izuna.

Madara smiled gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do the heart scene with Tobi so... ^^


	15. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Hashirama are sweet to each other.
> 
> Tobirama has nightmares.

Tobirama corrected Kagami's form before going back to Danzo and Koharu. The two little omegas were the most motivated of his army of students - and that was saying something - but they still had troubles with some katas and they needed to put on more muscles and to increase their resistance. He had planned specific exercises just for them and he could see they were suffering, but despite that they were bullying on.

\- It is good, children ! he said, we're stopping here for today ! Now who wants a snack ?!

All the kids raised their hands, cheering. Tobirama laughed and corraled them to where Mira, Izuna's aunt, was making spice cakes. Shortly after the Challenge under the Stars, Itama had mentionned the brothel and what happened to the widowed omegas. Tobirama had been horrified, and then submerged by a burning rage. He had stormed the brothel, scarring away any alpha that crossed his path, and came back with Mira, that he had claimed as his handmaiden. Kentaro had thanked him with teary eyes.

Itama, Kawarama and the twins were now hellbent on dismantling the brothel and protecting the omegas victim from this system, with help of a few selected alphas. Madara was tagging along for the ride, because apparently his great passion in life was to challenge intolerant people for shit and giggles. Tajima was turning a blind eye on his sons' actions, as well as on the complaints coming from the alphas of the old guard. Speaking about them, they had recently been victim from a tendancy to fall on their own sword while in the presence of the khal. The complaints were becoming rarer and rarer.

Tobirama laughed as the children were stuffing their face full of spice cakes. Mira was smiling brightly looking at them. At first, the older woman had been shy and startled by any sound. But her nephews' presences and Tobirama's gentleness, as well as his pregnant state he suspected, had coaxed her into a more relaxed state and she was now doting on all of them with an almost deadly intent.

Tobirama sat next to her and she gave him a cake he accepted gratefully. After so many hours training, he was famished. Once they finished, Tobirama sent the children back home. He went back to the washing tent where Mira spent a long time brushing his hair as he cleaned his skin from the sweat and the dust.

When he came back to his tent, after bidding goodbye to Mira, he flopped on the furs and put his head on a surprised Izuna's lap.

\- Pet my head, my sun and stars, he moaned.  
\- With pleasure, Izuna grinned.

He carded his fingers through the silver white hair and Tobirama purred loudly.

\- We are near the city, my sun and stars ? he asked, a little sleepy.  
\- Yes... we should reach it tomorrow...  
\- I can sense it, he groaned, there are so many people, so many presences... I don't like it... it crawls...  
\- Oh...  
\- I've never been in such a place, he added, being among so many people is difficult for me sometimes...

Izuna's hand stopped and Tobirama whined a little when his husband stood up, but Izuna lay behind him, plastered himself against the omega's back and embraced him. Tobirama mewled happily when Izuna nuzzled his hair. He took one of his husband's hands, linked their fingers together and put it on his belly.

\- The ritual is in three days, Izuna whispered.  
\- I know, my sun and stars... don't worry, you won't have to be ashamed...  
\- As if I could ever be ashamed of you, moon of my life...

Tobirama snorted.

************

Madara groaned as Hashirama nibbled the shell of his ear. The two men were naked, embracing each other, Hashirama's wide form entirely covering Madara's smaller body. Snorting, the Uchiha was firmly gripping the Senju's shoulders as the other was ravaging his mouth and neck. Finally letting him breath, Hashirama rolled on his side, laughing, fingers still buried in Madara's heavy hair. The Uchiha groaned when Hashirama pulled his hair a little.

\- You like it when I pull your hair ? Hashirama grinned.  
\- Yes... do it again...  
\- Your desires are my law, the Senju chuckled, just before pulling Madara's hair hard enough to expose his throat.

The Uchiha's eyes rolled in his skull and his mouth opened on a breathless whine. Hashirama hummed and kissed his neck, hand gripping Madara's hips firmly. Madara let him do it, happy and boneless between his lover's arms.

\- Hey, Hashirama asked suddenly, how am I supposed to call you ?  
\- What do you mean ? Madara groaned, breathless.  
\- Well, Izuna calls Tobi moon of my life and Tobi calls Izuna my sun and stars. I like it, this is poetic. So I was wondering if there was a specific term I should call you...

Madara snorted. This was adorable. The Senju was a total sap. Bucking lightly, he made Hashirama roll on his back before straddling him and bending down to kiss him. Hashirama answered enthousiastically to his affections and grabbed his thights, kneading the muscles. Madara purred.

\- My sun and stars is what married omegas call their alphas, he said, and usually, the alpha gives a nickname to their omegas. It differs from couple to couple. Izuna calls Tobirama moon of my life because let's face it, your brother looks like the moon and my brother is a sap... and I know my father calls my mother shiny raven...

He smiled and pecked Hashirama's nose.

\- As for us... our situation is quite unique, so there is no traditionnal terms... but we could make our own, he proposed playfully.

Hashirama's smile widened.

\- I am gonna call you dragon ! he said cheerfully.

Madara laughed.

\- Why ? he asked.  
\- Because you are beautiful and powerful and you are mine...

The last word was almost a growl and Hashirama's hands flexed and his fingers dug into the meat of Madara's thights. The Uchiha bit his lower lip to prevent a little whine to get out. His lover's smile was positively wicked and Madara felt himself blush. Who knew that the Senju had a possessive streak ? Madara licked his lips, grinning, and Hashirama's nostrils flared, at the same time his hands slided up to grip Madara's asscheeks and squeeze.

\- Dragon, the Uchiha growled, eyes half closed, I like it... I like it a lot...

He hummed contentedly as Hashirama kept fondling his back side. Then he bent down to kiss the Senju.

\- Forrest warrior, he whispered against his lips, that's how I'm going to call you...

Hashirama laughed softly as he reciprocated the kiss.

\- I like it too... he said, grinning.

Then, with a sly smile, he rolled Madara on his back and proceeded to make him loose his mind.

************

Tobirama groaned softly and squirmed to find a better position. Next to him, Izuna was sleeping soundly. The young omega was a little jealous. It seemed like his husband could really fall asleep anywhere.

The Uchiha had reached Vaes Dothrak today, as the sun was high in the sky. Tobirama had been in awe when they had passed the gates of the city, under the gigantic statues of running horses, amazed that people had managed to produce such masterpieces and his mind had immediately latched onto the ways that made such a feat possible, the means they had used, and the possibilities.

The Uchiha had set their tents in the area they usually used . And the training grounds had been set in the middle of the camp, so that no alpha of another khalassar could stumble accidentally on Tobirama and his students.

The young omega understood. It irked him to no end that they had to hide, but he understood. Even if each khalassar had its own set of laws, other khalassars might not take well the sudden freedom of omegas in the Uchiha khalassar. And act accordingly. It was better if they stayed hidden, for now. He hadn't tried to argument when Izuna had told him that, he knew they were only trying to be helpful and that it was necessary.

It took all afternoon and a great part of the evening to set the camp. When they finally finished, the moon was high in the night sky and Tobirama was exhausted. He ate a light dinner with Izuna and their brothers and then they had gone to sleep. Izuna had been out like a candle, but Tobirama, despite his state of exhaustion, just couldn't fall asleep.

Sighing, he squirmed to plaster himself against Izuna's back and closed his arms on his husband's chest, before burying his face in his hair, hoping his overwhelming warmth would help him. It did help a little. Tobirama stubbornly closed his eyes and concentrated all his sensing on Izuna's presence, and the little lives in his womb. Anything but the crawling mass of presences that seemed to surround them.

He had gotten used to the khalassar and the countless presences that ran around like ants. He managed to block the uneasyness large gathering tended to make him feel. But here, in the city, it was so much worse. He jsut couldn't block it and it was overwhelming. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to relax. Little by little, exhaustion lulled him to sleep.

************

Tobirama couldn't move. He felt panic invading him. He couldn't move and there was a dark silhouette hovering over him. Straining his muscles, he tried to move, something, an arm, a finger, a toe. But nothing worked. The dark figure had a blade in his hand and Tobirama started hyperventilating.

The figure raised his blade and stabbed it in Tobirama's distended belly. The young omega screamed.

************

Izuna was startled awake by his wife's scream. He jumped on his feet, ready to strike any ennemy, naked as the day he was born. But there was noone. Tobirama was prostrated on his side of the bed, shaking, hyperventilating. Izuna knelt next to him, careful, before putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. Tobirama's head whipped toward him.

\- Moon of my life ..?

Tobirama's hands were clutched on his belly and Izuna felt a surge of panic. Was the moon of his life okay ? Did something happen to the babies ?!

\- My sun and stars, Tobirama sobbed, I... I thought I had lost them... I thought someone killed them...

Izuna took him in his arms and Tobirama buried his face against his neck, cheeks wet with tears.

\- It was a nightmare, Tobirama cried softly, it was just a nightmare but I... I couldn't protect them... I couldn't protect my babies...

Izuna put his hand over Tobirama's, on the omega's distended belly. Tobirama was slowly calmong down. Izuna was angry at himself. He hadn't been able to protect his wife and now the omega was suffering.

\- My sun and stars, kiss me, please... please, I need to forget...

Izuna did so delicately tilting Tobirama's face so he could claim his lips. The kiss was slow, chaste, and soon Tobirama was melting in his arms, putting his head on Izuna's chest, sighing.

\- I am sorry I woke you up, my sun and stars, he whispered groggily.  
\- Don't be sorry, moon of my life, it's okay...

He held his wife till he was drifting to sleep.

************

Tobirama was chewing on his lower lips as Izuna was leading him to the tent where the khals were waiting. Tobirama could feel curious gazes on him. The news about Izuna's marriage and his pregancy had spread into the city like a wildfire. The young Senju was wearing the traditionnal clothes of Uchiha omegas, a large dress made of black fabric and leather, and boots. His silver white hair were flowing freely.

Finally the tent came into view and Tobirama felt his throat tighten.


	16. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama completes the ritual.
> 
> A new enemy appears.

Tobirama was kneeling in the middle of the tent, surrounded by the different khals. Tajima was here, as well as Madara, Izuna, Hashirama and Shikako's husband. The rest of the assembly was made up of members of other khalassars. There were two presences that particularly upset the young omega. They were behind him so he couldn't get a good view at them, but their presences were putting him on edge.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on Izuna. When he opened his eyes, his husband was giving him an encouraging smile. An old man came before Tobirama and put a large plate with the horse heart on it on the floor in front of the omega.

\- May the ritual begin, said the old man in a quivering voice.

Tobirama immediately caught the raw organ, put it to his mouth and bit down. Better to get down to business as fast as possible, he guessed. The meat was chewy, and full of nerves, but that was nothing he couldn't handle. He had ripped people's throats open with his teeth before, after all. He tore a large chunck of meat and started chewing it, staring at Izuna. The taste was horrible but he was mostly desensitized to it, thanks to Shikako's advices. Also, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he was positively famished. He swallowed the bit he was chewing and tore another one. Blood was dripping onto his chin and his hands and he had to look absolutely feral.

At this point, he couldn't care less. He was concentrated on his task. Bite, chew, swallow. Repeat. He could do this. In the crowd, Izuna was beeming with pride. The other Uchiha were grinning, even Hashirama was starting to smile. Whispers started spreading in the crowd.

Tobirama didn't listen to them. He had eaten more than half of the heart. A little vindicative - because he'd like to see these alphas in his situation, just so they would stop making his life difficult with stupid and avoidable ordeals - he bit down ferociously on the meat, teraing a really large chunck. He was pretty sure he just saw Izuna blush. Rolling his eyes, he chewed. Really, he didn't understand the Uchiha and their whole being turned on by dangerous people thing.

Anyway...

Ha was almost finished. One last bit and he would be through with this nonsense. One last bite... He put the morcel in his mouth but the taste was starting to be overwhelming. He bent in half, put an hand on his mouth not to throw up. He felt Izuna's worry spike. Growling, he forced himself to straighten up. He had come this far, he was not going to be beaten by a chunck of meat. He swallowed the last bit of horse heart and stood up, mouth and hands slathered in blood. All eyes were on him.

\- I am the wife of khal Izuna of the Uchiha ! I carry his children inside of me and by the blessing of the stars, they will be alphas, great warriors and great leaders !

Cheers invaded the tent and Izuna rushed to Tobirama to haul him up in the air. The omega smiled. Then Izuna put him on the floor and kissed him. Tobirama grabbed his hair with his bloody hands and reciprocated ferociously. The cheers turned to hoots and he heard some khals shouting obscene things, but he decided he did not care. When Izuna finally ended the kiss - he lips were bloody too now - Tobirama was able to take a look at the two alphas whose presences were making his skin crawl.

Two hulking men, with dark skin - even darker than the Senju - long heavy hair, gold for one and silver for the other. They were staring very pointedly at him and Tobirama really didn't like that. Unlike the other khals, they were quiet. But the smaller of the two, the one with silver hair, licked his lips before making an obscene gesture at Tobirama. Frowning, the omega flashed him his bloody teeth before gripping Izuna's shoulders in a bruising grip and turning his eyes away.

Quickly after that, Izuna took him back to the Uchiha camp and they feasted till the end of the night. But Tobirama was unable to forget the two alphas and their stares.

************

\- My sun and stars, Tobirama said, head cushioned on Izuna's chest, lying in their bed, have you seen the alphas with the gold and silver hair, during the ritual ?  
\- Hum, yeah. I saw them... Is there a problem ?  
\- I don't like them... their presences were upsetting and I really don't like the way they were looking at me...

He didn't mentioned what the silver haired one did. He didn't want Izuna going on the warpath aver something so stupid. Izuna growled, tightening his hold on Tobirama, who whimpered a little, not liking the sudden squeeze. Izuna let go, apologizing.

\- Sorry, moon of my life, it's just... these two, they have a bad reputation...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- They are the Gold and Silver Brothers. They were part of the Kumo khalassar but they left it two years ago, after a disagreement with the khal... and since then, they have been roaming the lands in the east with a few men... there are rumors about what they did to the inhabitants of the villages they plundered...

Tobirama felt a shiver rake along his spine. Well, at least, it explained his bad feeling.

\- Don't worry, Izuna grumbled, nuzzling Tobirama's hair, they won't try anything in the city. Every khalassar would be after their heads if they did something so stupid.  
\- I am not scared of them, my sun and stars, they just make me uneasy.

Izuna hummed and kissed the top of Tobirama's head. The omega started purring loudly.

\- Oh, he suddenly said, straightening on an elbow to look at Izuna and grinning, you can start betting with Madara.  
\- Uh ?  
\- I told you I'd tell you, right ? It's a boy and a girl...  
\- Oh !

Grinning, Izuna rolled Tobirama on his back and kissed him. The Senju laughed.

\- Madara won't understand what hit him, Izuna snorted, before kissing Tobirama again.

He peppered featherlight kisses along his jaw, his neck, his breast, flickng a pink nipple with his tongue, making Tobirama moan softly, and then kissing lower and lower, till his mouth was against his wife distended belly. He was no sensor, but even him could feel the little lives growing here, separated from the outside world only by a wall of muscles. Feeling a surge of gratitude, he planted an open-mouthed kiss on the taunt skin and locked his gaze with Tobirama's.

\- I know I already told you, moon of my life, but I am so grateful for what you did yesterday, and so fucking proud to have you as my wife...

Silent, Tobirama sat up, his angular face lit up by his silver hair. He was still battlfit, with sinuous powerful muscles, but the pregnancy had softened him and Izuna felt like his breath had been punched out of him every time he looked at him. Tobirama cupped his alpha's face in his palms, brushing his thumbs under his eyes.

\- You know, he said, I didn't think I could be happy with you, at the start... but I was gravely mistaken and I am grateful for that...

Izuna felt like his heart was about to burst.

\- I love you, he blurted, I love you so much...

Tobirama kissed him and there was an almost desperate edge to the gesture.

************

Tobirama was walking through the market of Vaes Dothrak, followed by Kagami and Koharu, Mira by his side. Hikaku and Kawarama were with them too, chatting enthousiastically about the best way to make fireworks. Tobirama was examining a roll of red fabric when an unwanted presence registered to his senses.

He whipped on his heels, and he was indeed here, a furlong away, looking at them with a predatory smirk.The silver brother. Tobirama tensed. Hikaku and Kawarama stopped talking to look at what was upsetting Tobirama. Mira gathered the children behind her.

The silver brother stomped to them, prowling. Hikaku tried to put himslef between the man and Tobirama but the omega stopped him. He could handle this and he certainly wasn't scared of this man. The other stopped at armlength of Tobirama, locking thier gazes.

\- Khaleesi, he drawled, fancy meeting you here... I have to say, you were really impressive, during the ritual.  
\- Thank you, Tobirama said with a forced smile, may I know who I am talking to ?  
\- I am Ginkaku. Surely, you've heard of me...  
\- I am afraid I have not...

Ginkaku started laughing. People were looking at them.

\- Such a beauty, Ginkaku said, shame the Uchiha found you before we did...

Tobirama shivered. The man lifted his hand to grab his face.

\- Do not touch me, the omega growled.

Ginkaku didn't care. Before Hikaku could do anything to stop him, Tobirama caught the offending appendage and twisted it. Ginkaku yelped in surprise.

\- I am the wife of an Uchiha khal, Tobirama snarled, if you ever try to put your hands on me, I will ensure you won't be able to use them ever again.

He let go and Ginkaku craddled his sore wrist against his chest. He laughed, low and threatening.

\- The little khal didn't tame you, it seems... He doesn't know how to fuck you good ?

Tobirama growled, baring his teeth. He had to calm down. The alpha was starting to get under his skin and it was exactly what he wanted, given his satisfied smirk. Tobirama breathed deeply and forced himself to smile.

\- Oh please, he mocked, he's a way better husband than you could ever dream to be...

Ginkaku's smirk disappeared as if Tobirama slapped him.

\- Now, the omega said politely, if you may excuse me...

As he went to bypass Ginkaku, the alpha caught his wrist in a bruising grip.

\- You're going to regret that, he sneered.  
\- Let. Me. Go, Tobirama snarled, ready to strike.

They stared each other down till Hikaku stepped down.

\- You don't want to break the law of the city, do you ? he said to Ginkaku.

The man looked at him before letting go of Tobirama.

\- Of course not, he smirked.

He left, and a trembling Hikaku ushered the little group back to the Uchiha camp. Tobirama was vibrating with fury all the time it took to get there.

\- That absolute... fucker ! he exploded as they finally reached the Uchiha quarters.  
\- Calm down, brother, Kawarama said.  
\- I don't want to calm down, I want to bit his stupid head off and claw his eyes out ! How dare he ..?!  
\- Khaleesi, Hikaku said, interrupting Tobirama's rant, I understand that you are angry, but raging against this man won't solve the problem. We should report the incident to the khal so he can take measures.  
\- Yeah... sorry, I didn't want to sound so angry...  
\- No need to apologize, Khaleesi. I too share the opinion that this man should be skinned alive.

Tobirama snorted. He liked Hikakku. The alpha was smart and levelheaded. All in all, a good friend. He also shared Kawarama's passion for fireworks and that was the only thing Tobirama was unsure about. He could think of several incidents involving his little brother and fire that still featured in his nightmares.

As they were making their way to Tajima's tent, they were joined by a disheveled and breathless Itama.

\- Tobi ! Kawa ! Thanks the forest you're here... we have a problem !  
\- What problem ? Tobirama asked.  
\- It's father... he attacked an Uchiha ..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't forget about Butsuma ^^


	17. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma makes a mistake.

Tobirama and his brothers joined Hashirama where he was, with Madara and Tajima. Butsuma was here too, locked in a cage and sneering. He had a black eye and was looking utterly furious. Hashirama was a little pale.

\- What happened ? Tobirama asked his brother.  
\- Since he had been calm lately, we decided to give him a chance. But the moment he was free... he tried to kill a guard...  
\- Are they okay ?  
\- Yes, Tajima said, however...

Tobirama turned to him. The khal seemed to be upset and preoccupied.

\- What, khal Tajima ? Tobirama asked.

Something in the khal's mood was worrying him. Tobirama tensed, sending a glance to his father. Hashirama, who had come near him, put a hand on his back, protective.

\- He threatened you, Tajima finally answered.

Tobirama's head whipped to the khal, eyes wide. Then, he extracted himself from Hashirama's embrace and walked determinately to the cage their father was held in.

\- Father, he said, do you have something to tell me ?  
\- I do not speak to an Uchiha whore, Butsuma growled.

Tobirama frowned, wounded and offended.

\- Father, he tried again.  
\- You are no son of mine. You stopped being my son the day you decided to spread your legs for these invaders !  
\- I was protecting our people !  
\- You were being a coward ! We could have had a glorious death !  
\- And what good would that have given us ?! Our people are alive, that's the only thing that matters !  
\- No it's not !!  
\- Our people are more important than your pride !  
\- And what would a breeder know about that ?!!

Tobirama froze as if he'd been slapped. He vaguely heard Hashirama choke in disbelief behind him. He could sense Madara's mood sour and even Tajima was indignated, which was ironically funny, when you considered what the Uchiha were doing mere months ago. Butsuma surged violently, stopped only by the bars of the cage. Tobirama fliched.

\- Know this, whore, Butsuma snarled, if it wasn't for this cage, I would have killed you. I would have opened your belly to get rid of the bastard you're bearing, before letting you drown in your own blood.

Tobirama paled, suddenly cold and breathless. Butsuma's glare was full of madness. The young omega whipped on his heels and walked away. Izuna appeared at this instant, having been warned of the situation, riding his black stallion. Tobirama jumped on the stallion's back, just behind his husband.

\- Please take me away from here, he whispered.

Izuna sent a puzzled gaze to his father, but did as he was told. Once they got back to their tent, he managed to coax the full story out of the shaken omega. And to say he was angry was an understatement.

\- He's your father ! he growled, how could he say such things about you ?!  
\- I don't care what he said about me, my sun and stars. But he...

He put a trembling hand on his belly, felling the little lives here, and let out a quivering breath. Izuna embraced him.

\- They're not even born, and yet he's threatening them...  
\- Some people have no honor, unfortunately...  
\- I know... I just wish it wasn't my father...

Izuna kissed his brow to soothe him.

\- What will happen now ? Tobirama asked.  
\- He attacked someone and threatened you... he's gonna be put on trial...

The young omega sighed and let himself melt into his husband's embrace. At this moment, the curtain of the tent flew open and Mira and the children barreled inside, jumping on Tobirama and hugging him with all their might.

\- I'm sorry I left you alone, Tobirama apologized, smiling softly.  
\- Don't worry Khaleesi ! Kagami screeched, we will protect you from the bad man !

Koharu nodded vigorously. Tobirama ruffled their hair, smiling.

\- I know you will, he said.

They had completely forgotten the threat of the gold and silver brothers.

************

Three days passed. Three days, and Tobirama, despite his best efforts not to let his father's threats reach him, was assaulted by nightmares. When the fourth day came, the young omega was looking like a corpse, the bags under his eyes so dark it seemed someone had punched him. To say Izuna was worried out of his mind was an euphemism. But apart embracing his wife at night, there wasn't a lot of things he could do.

\- Don't blame yourself, my sun and stars, Tobirama had said one morning where he had surprised Izuna sending him a guilty glance, it's not your fault.  
\- But I wish I could help ! Izuna has cried, a little desperate.

He hated seeing his wife suffer and not being able to do anything. People he could punch in the face. But nightmares were an other thing entirely. Tobirama had smiled and carressed his cheek.

\- Your presence and your touch are enough, my sun and star. Stop torturing yourself on my behalf. One of us being unable to sleep is enough.

Finally, the fourth day came, and Butsuma's trial with it, and Tobirama spent a great deal of the morning wondering if he could go back to bed and pretend none of this was happening. But no, a voice in his head said, he couldn't. It was his father, and his father's life at stake here. And even if the man wanted to kill him and his children because of some misplaced pride, he still was his father.

Tobirama was a Senju, and Senju valued family no matter what.

So he stood up, ate and prepared himself, and at midday he joined the khal's quarters with Izuna, their horses walking flank to flank. Hashirama was here too, looking grim, Madara by his side, a hand on his elbow. Some might have seen that as a way to keep him in place, to prevent him to attack, but Tobirama saw it as it really was. A gesture of love and support. Madara didn't lie when he said he loved his brother.

Itama and Kawarama were here too. So was Tajima and a few of his more trusted men. And Butsuma. Bound and flanked by two warriors to prevent him to do anything stupid. He sneered when he saw Tobirama. The young omega tried his best to ignore it, as difficult as it was. He slid off his horse and took his place next to Hashirama, Izuna's hand on his lower back, warm and grounding.

The trial could start.

\- Very well, Tajima said, clearing his throat, Butsuma Senju, you are accused of attempted murder and threats against a Khaleesi. What do you answer to these charges ?

Butsuma growled and bared his teeth.

\- Just wait, you snake...

And suddenly, he bodyslammed the man on his right, sending him on the ground and kicked the man on his left in the thight, making him kneel with a cry of pain. With a warcry, Butsuma burst out of his restraints, caught the man's sword and lunged toward Tajima. Tobirama felt his legs move without his accord. He jumped between the two men.

\- Father no !!

If Tajima died here, at the hands of Butsuma nonetheless, the consequences for the Senju would be so dire he'd rather not contemplate them. He had to do something, he had to protect the khal, had to protect his people. That was what he was. That was what he did.

Butsuma stopped, a wicked smile on his lips, and leveled his blade till the point came in contact with Tobirama's distended belly. The omega froze and so did every person in the tent.

\- Looks like even you want to get rid of that bastard, Butsuma drawled.

He pushed the sword a little, enough to break the skin and draw a drop of blood, but not enough to truly wound, like a cat playing with it's pray.

Tobirama saw red. It was like his nightmares, but there he was not powerless, there he could fight. Nobody threatened his children. Nobody. Not even his father. His instincts took over and he roared like a wild beast, punching his father's blade away from him. Eyes wild, he jumped on Butsuma, punched him in the face. All around him the water was vibrating madly. Outside, the horses' troughs were agitated by violent waves. Inside the tent, several glasses full of wine blew up. Butsuma had fallen on his back and Tobirama was stradling him, hand clamped on his neck, squeezing, face contorted in rage. Butsuma was trying to get the omega's hands away from his neck but Tobirama seemed possessed.

Then Tobirama liberated one of his hands and punched. Once. Twice. By the fourth strike, Butsuma was not moving anymore. But Tobirama didn't stop. He kept punching and punching. When he finally came back to his senses and stopped, Butsuma's head was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Breathing hard, Tobirama looked at his bloody hands, horrified by what he just did. His rampage had last barely a minute but it had seemed an eternity. He turned to Izuna, hyperventilating, and let out a low and broken cry.

Izuna immediately ran to his side, shaken out of his stupor by his wife's distress. He helped him stand up, Tobirama shaking like a leaf in the wind, all colors having deserted his face. Izuna sent a quick glance to his father, who nodded weakly, and led Tobirama to his father's private tent.

************

Tajima supervisd his men as they took Butsuma's corpse out of the tent. All alphas were pale and none spoke. None of them had ever seen an omega react so violently and it shook them. They got the corpse out of the tent but the large puddle of blood on the ground was still here.

Tajima went to his private tent. Izuna was sitting on the floor, Tobirama curled into a ball in his arms, sobbing noiselessly. Madara and Hashirama were here too, with Itama and Kawarama, hesitant. Tajima's wife, Kura, was making tea and sending worried glances to her son-in-law.

\- I didn't want to do that, Tobirama sniffled in a small voice.  
\- It's not your fault, moon of my life... You were protecting our children...

Tajima sat next to Kura. Fretting and upset, she plastered herself against his side and he carded his fingers throught her hair. Tobirama looked at his assembled brothers with his lower lip quivering.

\- You must hate me, he sobbed.

Immediately starting to cry, Hashirama jumped on Tobirama and Engulfed both him and Izuna in a bear hug. Itama and Kawarama followed shortly.

\- We could never hate you Tobi ! they cried.

The omega relaxed and melted into the hug. Madara rolled his eyes before joining, laying his back against Hashirama's. Tajima raised an eyebrow, calculative. They stayed like that for a long moment before Tobirama whimpered and the alphas let go to let his breath.

\- We should... bury him, he said.  
\- You brothers will take dispositions, Tajima said.

Tobirama looked at him with red-rimmed eyes.

\- Son, the khal continued, I can't say I'm happy for what you did. Killing our own family is always horribly painful. But despite being your father, he threatened your children, my grand-children, and I am glas for the way you reacted.

Tobirama nodded weakly. Kura, still fretting, shoved a steaming cup of tea in his trembling hands and ushered all the alphas except Izuna out of the tent, growling when Hashirama protested. She then proceeded to pile blankets on Tobirama and Izuna till they were all but buried under them, and then she cleaned the other omega's bloody face, chirping disapprovingly all the way.

\- I think she wants you to calm down, Izuna mused.

Tobirama, absolutely invisible under the mountain of blankets, purred to mark his agreement. Omegas - even those victim of a one-way bond like it was the case for Kura - had a strong instinct to protect and soothe other omegas, especially the pregnant ones. Feeling better and warmed by Izuna's presence, Tobirama let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 3


	18. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Part 4 a.k.a Time to make your readers cry !

Three years ago.

In the mountain of the north, the Nine Tails, a century old construct of energy filled by rage, woke up, annoying by something. He cracked one eye open, then another, blinked slowly and fixated all his attention on the thing bothering him.

It was one of these bipedal primats, a woman with wild blood red hair and curious green eyes. She was grinning from ear to ear and sizing him. Growling, he rose, baring his teeth. The woman didn't stop to smile, cocking an eyebrow with an interested expression.

\- Hey, the woman said, what's your name ?!

************

They had buried Butsuma, following the Senju tradition. Tobirama had stayed a long time in front of the grave, reminiscing the man his father was before pride poisoned his mind. Hashirama had to come to lead him inside his tent before he froze on his feet. Shortly after that, the Uchiha left Vaes Dothrak, heading north.

*************

Two months had passed since Butsuma's death, and Tobirama's sadness had dulled to an ache that sometimes kept him up at night. The hormones didn't help. The young omega was well into his seventh month of pregnancy, nearing the eighth and it showed. He felt more and more like a stranded whale, had started snapping at everybody - except the children, never the children, he couldn't be mean to children even if his life depended on it - and the cravings had became worse. Izuna was still a little grumpy from the time Tobirama woke him up at two in the morning because he was craving clam soup.

People were mostly nice to him and gave him his much needed space. Now if the babies could just cooperate with him and stop kicking every two minutes, that would be wonderful.

Speaking of the devil...

As he was explaining a new exercise to Danzo, a powerful kick made him bend in half, groaning. The little Shimura looked at him with worry.

\- Are you okay, Khaleesi ? he asked in a small voice.  
\- Yes... don't worry, kid, the babies are just kicking...  
\- Oh !

Danzo looked at his distended belly with a mix of curiosity and awe in his big dark eyes.

\- Can I touch ?

Tobirama smiled at the cuteness.

\- Of course you can, he said.

With a big awed smile, Danzo put a hand on the taunt skin and let out a small gasp of wonder when the baby kicked again. Koharu joined him, then Kagami and soon Tobirama was surrounded by children chatting enthousiastically and touching his belly, screeching highly anytimes the babies kicked. Tobirama smiled with indulgence. Well, he guessed that it was the end of the training...

Several hours later, after he finally managed to get every child back to their family and took a bath, he went back to his tent. Izuna wasn't here. Tobirama frowned and concentrated on his sensing. It was more difficult as the pregnancy was progressing, like the babies were vampirizing all his attention. He sensed Izuna in Tajima's quarters, with his brothers. Groaning, he discarded his fur cape and sat on a cushion. Mira had left a meal of beef stew and black bread on the table. Feeling his stomack growl, Tobirama took one of the plates, tore a large chunck of bread and started wolfing down his dinner. Once his hunger was sated, he put the plate down, got another blanket and curled into a ball in the bed. He was fast asleep.

He half woke up two hours later, when Izuna lay down next to him and kissed his neck. Purring tiredly, Tobirama let sleep reclaim him, rocked by his husband's warmth.

************

Madara was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to find sleep. Next to him, Hashirama was snoring lightly. Groaning, Madara sat up, rubbing his eyes. Something was off, and it was driving him absolutely crazy. Finally, his squirming woke up Hashirama, who rolled on his side and straightened up on an elbow, blinking owlishly at him.

\- Dragon ? he said, his voice still sluggish with sleep, you okay ?  
\- Yes... yes, don't worry, my warrior, it's... it's nothing...

With a groan, Hashirama sat and put his arm on Madara's shoulders and his hand on his hip. Madara let his head fall against Hashirama's with a small smile. This big idiot really did grow on him.

\- You know you can tell me if something is bothering you...  
\- Yeah... it's just... I don't know... there is something at the very edge of my sensing range, it comes and it goes and it is too fast for me to really grasp what it is... I don't like that, I have a bad feeling...

Hashirama embraced him tighter.

\- I can't help you with that, dragon... But there is something I know... As long as we are together, you, me, our brothers, our people... there is nothing that can stop us...

Madara snorted.

\- Yeah, you're right...

He kissed Hashirama's nose, who grinned widely.

\- Come on, warrior, back to sleep... I worried enough for today...

They lay down on the bed, and this time, surrounded by Hashirama's warm embrace, his nose buried against the wide chest, he was able to let sleep claim him.

************

Three years ago.

The Nine Tails had chased the woman away, trying to bite her head off with his powerful jaws. She had fled, laughing, like it was just a game, like he couldn't kill her with a sneeze. She was surprisingly fast and strong for a human. Surprisingly stubborn too.

She came back the next day, with the same question. He chased her away again. But she came back again. And again. Finally, the Nine Tails relented. She was like a fly he couldn't get rid off, so he guessed if he humored her, she would leave.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but being curious. It was the first human he spoke with in over three centuries.

\- Why do you want to know my name ? he rumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
\- Because I want to be your friend, she replied cheerfully.

The Nine Tails felt his eyes widen. Okay, he was sure of it now, that human was completely crazy.

\- Don't you know who I am ?!  
\- I do !  
\- Then why do you want to be my friend ?!  
\- You look like you need one...

The Nine Tails was flabbergasted by the sheer galls of that woman. Then he rolled on his back and started laughing his ass off, creating a mini earthquake. The woman didn't move from where she was standing, smiling serenely.

\- You got me here, human ! he roared, fine, I'll tell you my name ! It's Kurama !

She smiled widely, showing her teeth, and Kurama couldn't help but remark she looked like a fox like that.

\- And you ? he grumbled, what is your name ?

She opened her mouth to answer.

************

Tobirama was pouting, arms crossed on his chest, as Izuna was preparing his horse. Everywhere around them, Uchiha warriors were running, saddling their horses and sharpening their weapons. A raid was preparing. And the Senju were participating to it. And the omega was not enchanted by the prospect.

\- I don't like that, Tobirama said.

He was bundled up in an heavy fur cape and shivering. Izuna finished strapping his sword to his saddle and turned to his wife. With a smile, he put his hands on Tobirama's shoulders.

\- Don't worry, moon of my life, everything will be all right...  
\- I know, my sun and stars, it's just... do you have to attack these people ?  
\- Moon of my life... we need the supplies they have...  
\- Can't we just... buy it ?

Izuna frowned a little.

\- We fight, moon of my life, that's what we do...

Tobirama looked at him pointedly, closed his eyes and sighed.

\- You'd better come back in one piece, my sun and stars...  
\- Count on me...

They kissed, slowly. Sighing, Izuna put a hand on Tobirama's taunt belly and smiled when one of the babies kicked.

\- I wouldn't want to miss the little ones' birth...  
\- You'd better not, Tobirama growled playfully.

He carded his fingers through Izuna's hair, smirking.

\- If you had the bad idea to die, I'd go to hell to get you back to the living plan by kicking you in the ass.

Izuna snorted and kissed Tobirama again. One hour later, after Tobirama had said goodbye to all his brothers, the Uchiha warriors left, greedy for battle and blood. They would be back in three days, with spoils of war and new slaves. Three days, alone and cold. Tobirama wished he could have gone with them. He hated sleeping alone.

He stayed where he was for a long time, watching their warriors disappear in the horizon in a cloud of dust. He didn't move till Izuna's presence was just a tiny beacon at the edge of his range. Sighing deeply, he went back to his tent.

This night, Tobirama woke up suddenly, an unexplainable feeling of dread taking over him. Suffocated, he spent a few minutes tossing and turning, searching for Izuna, before remembering he was not here anymore. As if they had felt his panic, the babies were kicking like crazy. Prostrated on the bed, he took several minutes to calm himself. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He needed someone next to him to sleep well, especially now.

But Izuna was not here, and neither were his brothers. That didn't left him with a lot of options. Trembling, he threw a fur coat on his shoulders and exited the tent. Mira's tent was just next to his and he entered it quietly. The older woman woke up a little disoriented and scared, but she relaxed when she saw it was Tobirama. She let him crawl into her bed and immediately started cuddling him, purring slightly. Grateful, Tobirama closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

************

The day was passing quietly and Tobirama was busy with his students. He was trying to teach them the basics of sensing. Some of them were really good at it, but some had great difficulties. Tobirama was patiently explaining what they had done wrong and consolating the children who didn't succeed.

And then he sensed them.

Something was coming in the khalassar's direction. A troop of warriors. More than a hundred. Pwerful. Really. Tobirama froze. He knew these presences. He had sensed them before.

The Gold and Silver Brothers.

Oh no.

It couldn't be worse. All their warriors were raiding a city at a day of travel. They would never be here in time. But they had to be warned. Gritting his teeth, he flared his presence as high as he could in quick succession. In response, he felt Madara's presence flare. They had gotten the message. But they were far. Too far. Tobirama wasn't sure he could hold back the brothers alone, especially in his state.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

\- Children, he said, listen closely. You're going to run as fast as you can. Go to your parents, regroup and run where our warriors left. Never stop running and don't look back. Tell everybody on your way to do the same but send the warriors you meet here. Okay ?  
\- Khaleesi, Kagami said in a little voice, is something bad happening ?  
\- Don't worry little one, everything is gonna be okay. Now run.

The children nodded and scattered. Letting out a breath, Tobirama discarded his coat and turn in the direction where he was sensing the intruders.

He was a Khaleesi. He was gonna protect this khalassar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in the background, chanting* Cliffhanger ! Cliffhanger ! Cliffhanger !


	19. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna's worst nightmare come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that you're gonna hate me for that one :/

Madara froze in the middle of a strike. He had just sensed, far far away, at the edge of his range, Tobirama's presence flare, several times, quickly. It clearly was a SOS. Growling, he beheaded his opponent, who had interpretated his stillness for weakness and tried to attack. Then he flared his own presence in answer and concentrated, to try to sense the danger. His breath froze in his chest when he felt the troop and the two presences leading it. He knew them. He remembered now, these were the presences that were bothering him a few days ago, the ones he couldn't quite grasp. He had sensed them before, in Vaes Dothrak.

The Gold and Silver brothers.

Dread froze his blood. Dammit ! And Tobirama was alone to face these beast and he was almost eight months pregnant ! He bolted to where Tajima was fighting.

\- Father ! he bellowed, the khalassar is under attack !

Tajima paled.

\- What ?! Who ?!  
\- Gold and Silver Brothers !!

Now Tajima paled even more. They were quickly joined by Izuna.

\- What is happening ?!  
\- The Gold and Silver Brothers are attacking the khalassar !  
\- Are you kidding me ?! And Tobirama ?!

Madara concentrated.

\- He's about to face them...

Izuna's face became ashen.

\- He's pregnant !!  
\- Do you think I don't know that ?!  
\- Enough ! Tajima roared, both of you ! Call for retreat ! Spread the word ! We have to go back to the khalassar as fast as possible !

They did. In a few minutes, every warrior was on their horse, ready to go, and worry had spread in their ranks at the same time than the news. Even the most optimist knew they would never be back in time.

************

Tobirama was beratting himself. How could he have not sensed them ?! How could he have been so careless ?! He should have felt them coming way earlier, his pregnancy was not an excuse ! He had gone soft.

Some warriors had joined him, barely a dozen, it was not enough and their opponents were a few furlongs away from the training grounds. He could sense them, he could see them on the horizon, it made his skin crawl. He turned to Yuko, a Senju omega who was a little older than him, and particularly skilled with spear and wind.

\- I'm taking the leaders, he said.  
\- Tobi ! You're pregnant !  
\- I know ! But they are way too strong ! I'm the only one among us who can hope to match them. If you do, you're going to die !  
\- We could...  
\- We don't have time to devise strategy, they're almost here !

Yuko frowned, worry etched on every lines of her face.

\- Don't you dare dying, she finally said.  
\- I won't.

The brothers and their men were a furlong away, warcries on their lips, mounted on steeds as monstrous as they were, blades in hands.

\- In formation ! Tobirama cried.

He unsheathed his sword, and concentrated. The Senju around him scattered, knowing what was coming. Water started condensating in the air. Tobirama could see his opponents' face. Ginkaku's was twisted in a cruel sneer.

\- I told you you were gonna regret your pride, you fucking bitch ! he bellowed.  
\- Oh believe me, the omega snarled between his clenched teeth, you're the one who's gonna regret this...

And suddenly, a gigantic wave surged out of thin air, bending to Tobirama's will and he threw it at full speed on his flabbergasted opponents with a roar. Their eyes widened and most of them were thrown off their horses and taken by the raging tide. Those who managed to dodge the water fell on the Senju and Uchiha warriors, waiting for them with naked blades.

Some of the ennemies the waves had taken did not stand up. They lay on the ground, drowned, dead. Unfortunately, the brother were not among them. They stood up, wet, furious. Tobirama was already in motion, and on them. He snet a powerful kick that connected with Ginkaku's sternum with a very satisfying crunch and he almost managed to take one of Kinkaku's eyes out with his sword.

However, this did not seem to bother the brothers and soon, Tobirama had to dodge or counter a flurry of hits. Their strength was monstrous. Every hit he countered made him feel like his bones were grinding together. But he gritted his teeth and bullied on. He had to stand his ground, he couldn't let them go into the khalassar, he couldn't let them access the defenceless children and omegas. He just couldn't.

As he was fighting, a small part of his attention was focused on the presences of the Uchiha warriors, coming back from the raid at full speed. Izuna was leading them, his presence like a fiery beacon.

He would be there soon. Tobirama just had to stand his ground until then. Around him, the few Senju and Uchiha denfenders were valiantly holding their own against the brothers' men. But there were too little of them. Five henchmen had cornered Yuko. She was fighting like a beast but the odds were against her. One of them tore the spear off her hands, another kicked her in the flank and she fell on her knees. Tobirama sensed her fear, heard her cry, turned quickly to see hands tearing at her clothes and he saw red.

He jumped, planted his feet in Ginkaku's chest, sent him on his ass and ran to Yuko. Concentrating, he grasped the water around him to forge a blade and used it to skewer the five men in half, with a growl. With a terrified hiccup, they fell unmoving, separated in two parts, dead.

Panting, feeling exhaustion creeping in on him, Tobirama checked that Yuko was okay. She was, she had jumped on her feet, caught her spear and gone back to the fighting. But he did not sense Kinkaku's strike on time. It connected with his shoulder and sent him flying.

With a cry of pain, Tobirama landed on his side in the mud. He spat blood, rolled on himself to dodge a kick from Ginkaku and stood up on trembling legs. The brothers were in front of him, grinning cruelly.

\- Not so proud now, bitch ?! Ginkaku roared.

Tobirama bared his teeth but he knew his situation was dire. But suddenly, a little presence dashed on the battlefield. And Kagami jumped, landed on Kinkaku's shoulders and stabbed a knife in the Gold Brother's right eye.

\- Don't touch the Khaleesi ! the boy screaming.

The Gold Brother cried in pain, trashed and caught Kagami by the scruff of his neck before throwing him away carelessly. Tobirama ran and caught the boy just before he landed heavily on the ground. He quickly checked the boy's vitals and exhaled when he saw Kagami was okay. The he turned to the brothers, fury etched in every atom of his body.

\- Don't you dare touch my kids, he growled.

************

Madara stiffened when he felt the sudden and chilling surge of energy coming from the khalassar. It was not the Gold and Silver Brothers. It was Tobirama. And the sheer fury tainting his presence made Madara shiver. He had never felt the omega so furious, not even when the Senju and the Uchiha were still battling.

At the front of the cavalry was Izuna, his black stallion running like the wind, his brother's braid waving like a flag behind him. Madara could sense him feeding energy to his horse to make him go faster. This was not good, he would only succeed in exhausting himself and wouldn't be of any help once they would reach the battlefield.

But Madara also knew that if they weren't fast enough, there would be no battle to fight once they'd reach the khalassar. He knew that was why Izuna was so desperate. They were still hours away from the camp and Tobirama was fighting alone against two opponents who were notoriously known for torturing their adversaries.

He knew what Izuna was fearing, reaching the khalassar too late. He could feel the same worry in the Senju brothers and in himself. In their warriors too. They all had people precious to them back at the khalassar, wives, children, siblings, parents... And the thought of coming back home and finding these people dead was enough to make their blood freeze.

Sensing another powerful surge of energy coming from the khalassar, Madara prayed that Tobirama would be able to hold his own against the Gold and Silver Brothers till they got here. Because if Tobirama and his children died there, Izuna would never forgive himself.

************

Back at the khalassar, a storm was raging on the battlefield. Furious that they had attacked his student, Tobirama was fighting the Gold and Silver Brothers with a renewed energy. Water was flying everywhere around him like a roaring shield, cutting flesh and blinding his opponents. Tobirama was meeting every attack with a strength he didn't know he had and slowly but surely, the brothers were stepping back, surprised - and scared - by the omega's rage.

Kagami had been taken away from the battlefield by an old Uchiha warrior, who had gone back to fighting side by side with Yuko. The young boy was still here, at the very edge of the battlefield, but at least he was safe and not trying to attack people significantly stronger than him.

Roaring, Tobirama disarmed Ginkaku, swept him off his feet with a small wave and kneed him in the face with the same movement. He knew it wouldn't be enough to stop him definitely, but it would buy him time and the crunch it made was incredibly satisfying. The brothers were awfully resistant but they were not invicible.

He could do this. He could beat them. When Izuna would come back, he would present him with the severed heads of these two fuckers and and everything would be alright again. Yeah, it was okay, it was gonna be okay. He could do this.

The babies kicked, powerfully, both at the same time.

Tobirama let out a surprised gasp and lost the control of his water for half a second. But it was enough. Gingaku's fist connected with the side of his head. Hard. Black points dancing in his vision, Tobirama felt himself fall slowly and his blade escaped him. When he landed on his side on the muddy ground, the darkness engufed him whole.

************

Kagami, frozen with despair, saw the Khaleesi fall and lay on the ground, unmoving. He saw the brothers, smirking manically, call their men and their steeds back. He saw the taller of the two brothers, the one with the golden hair, the one whose eye he stabbed, catching the unconscious Khaleesi and throwing him on his shoulders like a sack, before jumping on his horse and spurring it. He saw the troop of warriors leave, taking the Khaleesi with them, followed by the remaining Uchiha and Senju defenders, but they were exhausted, they weren't enough, they couldn't stop them.

Kagami saw all of that.

But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a sadist ?
> 
> *dodges a tomato*
> 
> Really, I wonder what gave you this idea...
> 
> *dodges a pitchfork*
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> *dives for cover*


	20. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens and Tobirama meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears ! I'm still here ! Since it's Christmas and I have a lot of personnal stuff to take care of, the updates and my replies to the comments won't be as frequents for the next three weeks. I apologize in advance :(
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter !

Madara sucked in a breath, suddenly frozen. He tried to inhale, but it was like air didn't want to get inside his lungs. Away, at the khalassar, Tobirama's presence had wavered like the man had fallen asleep and now it was moving, away from the khalassar, surrounded by the Gold and Silver Brothers' presences. Madara could feel the despair of the defenders of the khalassar and it suffocated him.

\- Dragon ! Hashirama cried, riding next to him, are you okay ?!

Madara turned to him with a decomposed face.

\- They... they took him... they took Tobirama...

Now it was Hashirama's turn to become paler then death.

************

Two years ago.

Kurama was napping happily when his small human friend landed in front of him. She had two rabbits strung to her belt and she was looking really poud of herself.

\- Hello Kurama ! she said, hugging one of his fingers.

Kurama rolled his eyes and emitted a sound halfway between a snore and a boiling keetle. She laughed, knowing it was his very particular way to tell her hello. She then sat on the ground and started skining the rabbits. She turned to him with a teasing smile.

\- Do you want some ?  
\- I am a centuries old construct of energy, he grumbled, I don't need to eat.

She wiggled her eyebrows and waved one of the skinned rabbits under his nose. He waited a little, but that didn't deter her, so he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

\- Yes, I do want some... please...

She grinned. Still rolling his eyes, he delicately took the rabbit between two claws and ate it whole in one go. She laughed and went back to skinning the other rabbit. It was a game they played and it made him laugh. He appreciated her, he had realized. She was smart and sly, like a fox in a human skin. No matter what she always got her way.

He had come to like her like a little sister, and it still bewildered him.

She finished skinning the second rabbit, cut it in several morcels, put all the meat in a little cauldron to make a stew.

\- Hey Kurama, she said, reclining till her back touched his wrist, aren't you bored ?  
\- 'm always bored, he groaned.  
\- You've been here for... what?... the last century ? Don't you want to see the world ?  
\- I've already seen the world... I didn't like it...  
\- The world changes, you know... maybe you'll like it better now...

He grumbled, not answering.

\- Come on, GrumpyPants ! she laughed, punching him playfully, I have friends out there and I want to present them to you ! I'm sure you'll like each other ! One of them love to make things blow up !

Kurama rolled his eyes, sniffing with disdain. He couldn't believe such a small person managed to worm her way into his heart so quickly. He knew he was gonna say yes, eventually, but he just wanted to let her marinate a little.

Just a little bit.

************

The first thing that registered to Tobirama's sensing was the swaying and the nausea. He felt like he was severley hungover and there was a pounding ache on the right side of his head. He wanted to lay down and let it pass but the world seemed to disagree with him.

The second thing that Tobirama sensed was the movement and the swarm of hostile presences all around him, including the one holding him. A strong hand flexed on the small of his back, digging into his muscles. It whipped Tobirama out of his drowsiness.

With a cry, he opened his eyes and straightened up. He was thrown on the shoulder of the Gold Brother, who was riding is monstrous steed. All around them were their men. Folding in half because of a wave of nausea, Tobirama keened. He felt the brothers' attention coming back on him and he gritted his teeth.

No.

Absolutely fucking no.

He refused to undergo whatever these fuckers had in store for him. With a growl, he elbowed Kinkaku behind the head. It unbalanced the man, who let him go with a grunt. Tobirama fell, rolled on his shoulder and managed to stand up on shivering legs. None of the riders ran him down, thanks the forest for small mercies.

He ran, despite the nausea, despite the exhaustion. He sensed the brothers turning and running after him. He heard their cried and their leers. His lungs were burning, his muscles were crying for mercy. But Tobirama didn't stop. If he stopped, he was as good as dead. Probably worse.

But suddenly, a cramp, worse than any he had ever experienced during one of his heats, sawed him in half. The breath was stolen away from him and his knees buckled under his weight. He could feel the babies kicking like crazy and he just couldn't stand up, couldn't flee, couldn't do anything. He tried to stand up, but his legs refused to obey.

The brothers and their men surrounded him, leering, hooting, laughing. Tobirama never hated anyone so much. By the roots and the leaves, he wished he could kill them all. They dismounted and approached. Tobirama growled in warning and bared his teeth but that only served to make them laugh more.

\- Can't run bitch ?! Ginkaku bellowed.

He kicked Tobirama in the flank and the omega fell on his side, crying out in pain. Furious, he tried to kick him, but missed. Laughing explosively, Ginkaku caught the pregnant omega by the shoulder and threw him to his men. Tobirama screamed when hands groped him and tore his clothes. Firmly decided not to show any weakness despite his state, Tobirama fought back. Screaming in rage, he clawed faces and eyes out like he was possessed, he bit any appendage coming near his face, even managed to bite off a few fingers. He growled, elbowed and kicked.

The alphas, surprised of his resistance, threw him back to Ginkaku, who caught him by the hair and slapped him across the face, hard. The young omega, completely disoriented, felt the world tilt and turn on its axis and couldn't resist when he was thrown back to the alphas. Leering, one of them caught him from behind and blocked his arms. Growling, Tobirama tried to headbutt him, but a wave of nausea washed over him and he could just grit his teeth and clench his jaws.

Two alphas pulled at his shirt and the fabric gave up, tearing all the way down, and baring his chest to them. This late in his pregnancy, his breasts had started filling out with milk, and they were now small and round like those of a young teenage girl. One of the alphas, laughing crudely, grabbed one of them, making Tobirama cry out in pain and offence. They hooted when a few drops of milk escaped his nipple and rolled on his skin. Furious, he tried to bite the man and when he missed, he kicked him in the knee. It earned him another slap for his efforts but at least the man let go of his breast. But then he heard something that make his blood freeze.

\- Hey ! an alpha cried, he's not mated !

Tobirama suddenly felt terrified. No. Not that. Anything but that. The mere thought of being mated to any of those men, of kneeling for any of those men made him sick in is very soul.

\- Wanna have the honor, Boss ?! the same alpha leered.

Ginkaku grinned cruelly.

\- Of course, he said, approaching, I did not do all of that for nothing, after all...

Despaired, Tobirama screamed, trashed, kicked, trying to break free, to get away, to do anything to stop what was about to happen, sounding like a wounded animal. That didn't deter Ginkaku, who grabbed Tobirama's chin and pressed a blade against the omega's distended belly. Tobirama froze. Ginkaky laughed and caressed mockingly the white omega's lower lip.

\- This is why I love omegas, the silver brother growled, they'd do anything to save their brats... All you have to do is threaten the kids and their mothers are ready to lick your boots...

He pressed the blade a little harder. The skin broke and a rivulet of blood rolled on the skin. Tobirama's breath hitched. His eyes were looking everywhere, seeking help. He was using the little strength he had left to sense. Despair washed over him when he realized that Izuna and the other warriors still hadn't reached the khalassar.

\- So tell me bitch, Ginkaku drawled, are you ready to lick my boots ?

Tobirama was frozen. His mind was blank. He couldn't believe this was happening. Izuna was not here. His brothers were not here. He was alone and exhausted and nobody would come to help him. Ginkaku's grip on his chin hardened.

As the man was bending down to bite him, to mate him, to rob him of his mind, Tobirama suddenly sensed something else. A presence, coming from the north in their direction, so fast the omega doubted it was riding a horse. It was so gigantic, so powerful it registered to his senses like aburning sun. He was pretty sure it was not human.

He didn't know what it was, but one thing was sure, given the anger he could sense, it was coming here with a deadly intent,, and it clearly wasn't on the brothers' side. It might be his chance. It would be here in a minute.

It already would be too late for him.

Except...

\- Wait ! he cried as he felt Ginkaku's teeth on the skin of his neck, Please wait ! Please...

The man stopped and straightened up to look at him in the eye, surprised by his sudden plea. Tobirama put on a desperate face, let a tear roll on his cheek. He didn't have to force himself.

\- What is it, bitch ?  
\- Please... before... before you take everything away from me, will you grant me a favor ?

Ginkaku smirked.

\- Of course darling, he crooned, what do you want ?

Tobirama closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He gathered the last bits of strength he had. He had never tried what he was about to do. He wasn't sure it would work but he didn't have a choice. The presence was a handful of seconds away. He opened his eyes and they were cold and full of determination. He would never bow to these fuckers.

\- Go die you worthless scum !! he roared, pushing every last bit of energy he had forward.

Half of Ginkaku's face blew up, all the water chased away. The man fell backward, mouth open on a silent scream. Tobirama crushed the foot of the man who was immobilizing him under his heel. The alpha screamed and freed him. Tobirama fell on his knees, breathless.

Kinkaku, furious of his brother's death, rushed forward to kill the omega when two gigantic jaws full of teeth clamped on his waist and effectively skewered him in half. By reflex, smothered by the burning presence, Tobirama rolled on his front and curled into a tight ball, concentrated on being as small as possible. The babies were kicking and another excruciating cramp sawed him in half, but he stayed silent, gritting his teeth so hard he thought they were gonna break.

He heard the cries of pain and anguish, smelled the blood and the gore, felt the presences disappear one after the other, as the moving sun destroyed the warriors.

And finally, the silence fell, as cutting and heavy as a guillotine. The young omega stayed where he was, not daring to move. The moving sun walked to him and Tobirama felt a breathing on his naked back. A gigantic wet snout bumped against his skin and Tobirama whimpered softly. But he didn't move.

Then he felt the other presence, one who seemed to have appear out of nowhere, but had probably been hidden to his senses by the moving sun.

\- Tobirama ? the presence said.

Tobirama's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. He knew it. It had changed with time, with age. But he knew it. Panting, he scrambled on his hands and knees. And when he saw her, it was like all tension bled out of him. Tears rolled freely on his cheeks.

\- Mito, he croacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Tada !!


	21. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama gives birth to his babies with a little help (and flailing) of everybody.

Izuna reached the khalassar, exhausted and breathless, worry crushing his throat with its frozen hands. As he dismounted, joined by the other riders, Kagami and a dozen of warriors, alphas, betas and omegas, bruised and terrified and desperate ran to him.

\- Khal Izuna ! Kagami screeched.

The little boy was crying and had several nasty bruises on his face and his shoulders.

\- What ?! Izuna cried, where is Tobirama ?! Where is my wife ?!  
\- Khal Izuna, a Senju woman said, they... they took him...

Izuna felt like the air had been punched away from him. It was like the world suddenly lost all color, all warmth and started turning. He started panting.

\- He tried to protect us, the woman continued, tears rolling on her cheeks, he fought like a lion but... but they knocked him out and they left, they took him away...

Hashirama and his brothers had joined Izuna.

\- Yuko, the Senju said, when... how many hours since...  
\- At least five hours, she answered, lower lip wavering.

She wasn't saying anything else but they knew what she was thinking. Tobirama had been at the hands of these men for hours now, and nobody knew where they were. Everybody knew the Gold and Silver Brothers' reputation and everybody knew that the hope of getting Tobirama back alive and in one piece was very thin.

Izuna didn't know what to do. The mere thought of loosing both his wife and his unborn children was enough to paralyse him. He couldn't believe it was happening. It was worse than his worst nightmare. He turned to the woman.

\- In which direction did they leave ? he asked, face blank and voice neutral.

Pale, the woman pointed the north. Determined, Izuna turned on his heels, jumped on his horse's back and spurred it. The animal neighed and ran.

\- Izuna ! Madara cried.

Swearing, the Uchiha jumped on his own horse and lunged after his brother, soon followed by the Senju brother, the twins, Tajima and a few other warriors. If Izuna reached the Gold and Silver Brothers alone, he would only succeed in getting himself killed.

However they didn't go far. After half a mile, their horses refused to move. They screamed, and turned, terrified. Madara had stopped breathing.

\- Something is coming, he whispered.

The presence was unlike anything he had ever sensed before, like a moving sun. The thing was moving so fast and coming straight in their direction.

And then the thing appeared. It was a gigantic fox, with stricking red fur. It had claws and fangs longer than swords and nine tails. It was vibrating with an energy as ancient as the world and it was looking absolutely furious.

\- A Tailed Beast !! Hashirama screamed.

Their horses bolted and several warriors ended up on the ground, breath knocked out of them, as the animals ran away, eyes rolling in terror, foaming at the mouth. Those who managed to stay mounted unsheated their swords and readied themselves for the Tailed Beast to attack.

But the monster stopped his course a hundred of steps away from the warriors. It huffed, looked at them with an almost done expression and flopped on the ground on its belly, producing a cloud of dust. The warriors waited with batted breath.

When the dust dissipated, they saw the two silhouettes sitting on the beast's back. They slid on the ground and one silhouette was clearly supporting the other. Izuna's eyes widened. The young khal jumped on the and ran in their direction, without a care in the world for the gigantic monster of energy lying near and surveying them with half closed eyes.

\- Tobirama !!! he cried.

It was like the world was suddenly coming back to normal, full of life and color. The moon of his life was here, he was safe, he was sound he was alive ! Tobirama separated from the person next to him and liped to Izuna. They fell into each other's arms.

After embracing him for a long moment, inhaling his scent, Izuna took a step back to look at him. Tobirama was bruised, with several cuts, he looked exhausted and his clothes were torn but he was whole, alive and Izuna couldn't be more grateful. He kissed him.

\- You're here, he whispered, carressing the omega's face, you're here...  
\- I'm here, Tobirama answered rubbing Izuna's wrist with his thumb, I came back, I won't leave...

He kissed him again. Their brothers surrounded them, cheering. Then Madara turned to the person who had escorted Tobirama. And promptly proceeded to loose his tongue, his mind and his dignity. He blushed all the way to his hairline and gaped like a fish out of the water.

She was a woman, an omega given her smell, small and slender, but under her clothes and armor, you could guess the strong body of a warrioress. She had long blood red hair kept up in an elaborated braid and piercing green eyes, full of mischief. She smiled at Madara, looking almost like a fox. The Uchiha let out an incoherent gurgle, his brain refusing to think anything else but "By the stars, a goddess !!". Amused by his reaction, the woman laughed.

\- Hello ! she said, I am Mito Uzumaki ! Nice to meet you !

Hashirama whipped on his heels, eyes wide.

\- Mito ?!  
\- Hello Hashirama !!

She sauntered to him, hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. The Senju blushed. Madara was sounding like a boiling keetle. Itama and Kawarama saw Mito and came to salute her. She laughed as they embraced her. Hashirama came to stand next to a frozen and gaping Madara.

\- You... know her ? the Uchiha croacked.  
\- Yes, she's a... friend. She's the princess of the Uzumaki, the Senju's sister tribe...  
\- She's... pretty...  
\- ... yes... really pretty...

Their musing was interrupted by Tobirama's cry of pain.

************

Tobirama first clue that something was wrong was the clear liquid dribbling down his legs. The second was the excruciating cramp that made him fold in half with a scream.

\- Moon of my life ?! Izuna exclaimed.

Tobirama tried to answer, but another cramp wrenched a cry from his throat. Izuna and the other warriors started to panic. The young omega could feel his babies' frenzy. Mito elbowed her way to him.

\- What is happening ?! Izuna cried, flailing.  
\- His water broke, Mito answered, the babies are coming.

Izuna's eyes widened. The flailing around them intensified at the word babies. Mito rolled her eyes, exasperated. Tobirama did too, despite the pain. Really, for some things, alphas were fucking useless. On edge because of the pain, the omega roared.

\- Forest's sake ! Shut the fuck up, every single one of you !!

A deadly silence took place. Tobirama could sense the alphas' bewilderment and Mito and Kurama's amusement. Mito immediately took the lead.

\- Very well, she said, we're gonna help Tobirama birth these babies ! You ! - she pointed at two warriors - I need boiled water and clean blankets !

They nodded and ran away to do what she wanted.

\- Tobi, she said, take away your pants. Does somebody have a cape ?

An old Senju gave her his cape and she thanked him. She then laid the cape on the ground.

\- Kneel on it, she told Tobirama, we're gonna let gravity help the process.

She pointed at Izuna.

\- Stay behind him and help him support his weight !

The young khal scrambled on his knees to do just that. He plastered himself against Tobirama's back, looped an arm around his chest and took one of his hands in his. Tobirama reclined heavily against his husband, with an exhausted huff.

\- Are you okay ? Izuna asked.  
\- Not gonna lie, Tobirama laughed breathlessly, I could be better...  
\- It's gonna be okay, she seems toknow what she is doing...

Tobirama nodded, gritting his teeth through another contraction. His belly rippled. Mito finishe dgiving her orders.

\- Hashirama, stay on his right. Use your healing to tell me if anything is wrong with the babies or Tobirama's vitals.

Hashirama threw himself on his knees next to Tobirama and put a hand glowing green on his brother's distended belly, vibrating with worry.

\- Khal Uchiha, she finally said to Tajima, you might want to reassure your people. I know Kurama is impressive, but you don't have to worry, he's not going to attack you. He's a friend !

Tajima looked at her, then at the giant fox who was faking sleep. His face was clearly worried. But he nodded and went back to the khalassar, a furlong away. Tobirama could sense the fear of the people there and it was stressing him. The babies were kicking. Mito knelt in front of him. Madara and their brothers were hovering near, not knowing what to do, but not wanting to leave them alone.

\- Okay Tobi, Mito said, every time you feel a contraction coming, you're going to push.

He nodded, sweat dripping on his temple. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He felt the signs of a contraction and pushed, trapping his scream of pain behind his teeth and crushing Izuna's hand between his fingers.

Tobirama was unable to say how long it lasted. Little by little, the Uchiha had come to see what was happening. At first, they had been scared of Kurama, but when they had seen that the giant fox was not interested in eating them alive, they had dared to get nearer. Now, a crowd of several thousand of people was gathered around Tobirama and they were watching the young omega deliver his children with awe.

Tobirama was trembling, kneeling on the cape, almost naked, as thousand of people were watching him scream when contractions raked through his body. But he couldn't care less for their eyes on him. The head of one of the babies was starting to pass and it was like he was being torn open. He screamed.

\- I'm seeing the head Tobi ! Mito said, one more time ! Push !

Gritting his teeth so hard he thought they were gonna break, Tobirama pushed. The pain was bordering on intolerable.

\- The baby's here !

Mito caught the first baby as he was falling. She cut the ombilical cord, gave the baby's rump a little tap and the boy started screaming with all the strenght of his tiny lungs. She then gave the boy to Itama who cleaned him and put him in a blanket. Then Mito tuned her attention back on Tobirama, who was panting and shivering.

\- It's almost the end, Tobi, she said, the second one is gonna be easier.

Tobirama nodded his face covered in sweat. It took one more hour for the little girl to be born. The sun was setting when she finally cried for the first time. A few minutes later, Tobirama discharged the placenta. He sagged on Izuna, barely conscious, the inside of his thights coated with blood and amniotic liquid. Mito finished cleaning the little girl and put a blanket around her.

Cheers were shaking the crowd. Hashirama, hand glowing green, was healing his brother, whose inside walls had been torn by the stretch of the birth. Tobirama whimpered and shivered.

\- My babies, he breathed.

Mito immediately gave the babies to the exhausted mother, who took them in his trembling arms. The babies yawned, nuzzled their mother's chest and latched on Tobirama's nipples to start greedily drinking the milk. Tobirama reclined against Izuna and let his head roll on his husband's shoulder. Izuna kissed his temple and Tobirama smiled tiredly, his eyes closing despite himself.

\- We should decide on their names, he said.  
\- We will, moon of my life, we will... Rest, you need it...

Tobirama was out like a candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half a thought to make something go wrong, but then I thought "Nah, they already suffered enough..."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed !


	22. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are named.
> 
> Mito has a power kink.

When Tobirama cracked one eye open, he closed it immediately. His head was pounding, he was so exhausted he could barely move and he was sore all over. The pulsing ache between his legs was the worse, the phantom pain of the stretch was still here, despite Hashirama's healing. He opened his eyes again. He was naked, lying on the fur bed, in his tent. His babies were here too, sleeping soundly in an ornamented wooden craddle covered in fur.

Tobirama felt a wave of love wash over him. He crawled next to the craddle and took his time looking at them, his wonderful babies. The boy was a little bigger than his sister, but they had the same face, with Izuna's chin and a cute little nose that looked like Hashirama's when he was a kid. They also had Tobirama's high cheek bones and short fluffy jet black hair.

The little boy yawned and Tobirama smiled when he blinked and started agitating his little chubby hands in his mother's direction. Tobirama cooed and gave him his finger and the little boy clamped his fingers on it, scrunching his nose in concentration. That made the young omega laugh softly. Then the boy started crying as his sister kept sleeping quietly.

Crooning softly, Tobirama took the little boy in his arms and presented him one of his nipples. The boy latched on it and immediately started suckling the milk. Tobirama sighed and frowned at the light pinch he felt. But hey, it was his baby and he had endured way worse.

It was how Izuna found him, sitting naked on the bed breastfeeding their son.

\- Hello, moon of my life, he smiled.

He kissed him softly and put a light coat on Tobirama's shoulders. The omega chirruped in thanks. A minute later, the tent was litterally invaded by their family, who wanted to see the babies and give them gifts for the birth. Mira entered first, with enough food to feed a batallion. Then came the twins and Itama, who had come with richly embroidered blankets and another wooden craddle. Kawarama, Senna, Hikaku and Toka were next, with a chest filled with toys. Tajima and Kura came after them, with more food, and a harness to allow Tobirama to carry the twins around. Finally, Hashirama, Madara and Mito entered, with a pile of children clothes. Two minutes later, Kagami, Danzo and Koharu managed to squeeze themselves into the tent and gave Tobirama a blanket they obviously made themselves. The young omega thanked them warmly and kissed their foreheads. The three children blushed in pleasure. Then they gathered around the craddle to look at the sleeping babies curiously.

Tobirama reclined against Izuna's side, who drapped an arm on his shoulders. The young omega laughed and accepted a bowl of beef stew that Mira gave him, grateful. It was almost two days since the last time he ate something and the birthing process stole the last of his energy. He was famished.

Mito was chatting enthousiastically with Hashirama and Madara. The Uchiha was blushing when he was looking at Mito. Tobirama raised a brow. Hashirama's body language was screaming that he was interested too. Tobirama snorted around his mouthful of stew. Outside the tent, he could sense the presence of Kurama. The giant fox was faking sleep but a part of his attention was fixated on the tent. Laughing silently, Tobirama wished the best of luck to Madara and Hashirama in trying to seduce Mito with a bodyguard like Kurama.

He finished his stew, put the bowl on the table and turned to kiss the corner of Izuna's lips. His husband laughed and reciprocated.

\- Tobirama, Tajima said, how will you name your children ?

Tobirama looked at Izuna and licked his lips. He blushed when he saw that all the attention was on him.

\- I was thinking... Obito, for the boy... and Naori for the girl... if that's okay with you, my sun and stars...

Izuna smiled and kissed Tobirama's temple.

\- I love them, moon of my life. Obito and Naori... They're gonna be great warriors with such names !

The others cheered. They resumed eating, drinking and chatting. Tobirama was starting to doze off, his head on Izuna's shoulders, when he heard something that caught his attention.

\- They are both omegas, Takeo said.

The cheerful mood was instantly killed off. Izuna's hold tightened on Tobirama.

\- I am not starting anything brother, Takeo said, but after the results of the ritual...  
\- I know, brother, Izuna answered, but when the khalassar was under attack, it was Tobirama who defended it, with other omegas. He held his own against the Gold and Silver Brothers.

He then turned to Mito and bowed his head to thank her.

\- Mito was the one who destroyed them, and she's and omega too. I'm not gonna lie, a few months ago, I would have been disappointed. But now I don't care for their dynamic. They're gonna be strong, because so is their mother, and so is their family.  
\- And so are you, Tobirama added, blushing slightly.

Izuna kissed him, without a care in the world for their audience. Little by little, the mood got cheerful again. The day passed in a blur, the khals from the different clans came to present their respects and give their gifts, Tobirama feeding the babies one after the other. When night fell, the young omega was exhausted. He laid into bed, boneless, his chest sore, as Izuna finished putting aside the last gifts.

\- We're gonna need another to keep all that, he groaned as he lay next to Tobirama.

The young Senju laughed softly then moaned when Izuna nuzzled his nape.

\- I am sorry I didn't come back in time, the alpha whispered.

Tobirama squirmed to face his husband.

\- Don't be sorry, my sun and stars, he said, pecking him on the lips, this is not your fault. These fuckers were vicious and neither me nor Madara had felt them coming. Please don't blame yourself.  
\- I thought I had lost you... It was like the world was suddenly cold and colorless...  
\- But I am here now, and I won't leave ever again.  
\- I love you, Izuna bretahed, I love you. I wish these fuckers were still alive so I could kill them myself...

The growl he let out made a shiver tickle down Tobirama's spine and he kissed him, breathless.

\- Sorry to disappoint you, my sun and stars, but they are all dead and very dead. I blew the face of one of them and Kurama ate the others.

Izuna snorted.

\- I'll have to thank him, he said thoughtfully, do you think he likes beef ?  
\- No idea, but it won't hurt to ask...

They were lulled to sleep by each other's breathing.

************

Meanwhile, at the other end of the khalassar, Hashirama and Madara were hiding behind a tent like a pair of idiots and trying to gather the courage to go talk to Mito, who was standing a few furlongs away on the training grounds, speaking animatedly with her gigantic furry friend, who was sighing and rolling his eyes.

Madara felt a shiver tickle along his back as he extended his senses in their direction. The Tailed Beast's presence was mindblowing but Mito's was as fascinating, even if it wasn't as strong. It was like a raging volcano meeting the deep dark sea, boiling, and Madara, at this moment, wanted nothing more than to soak himself in it.

After a passionate discussion with Hashirama the other night, they had decided they were both very interested in the Uzumaki princess and that they wanted to court her. Madara bit his lower lip, trying to contain a moan. For an instant, he had imagined being stuck between Hashirama and Mito's overwhelming presences, unable to think, unable to breath, just taking it.

His large chest rumbling with contained laughter, Hashirama spread his hand on Madara's lower back and flexed his fingers. Madara keened between his clenched teeth.

\- Calm your blood, dragon...  
\- I'd like to see you in my place, warrior, you're not the one sensing her...  
\- No, but given your reaction it must be wonderful...  
\- Mindblowing... can't wait to have both of you... gonna die from sheer pleasure...

Hashirama laughed lowly in Madara's ear.

On the training grounds, Mito was perfectly aware of the two alphas' presences and waiting impatiently for them to show up.

\- I don't understand what you find in them, Kurama groaned.  
\- They smell like power, she growled lowly, stealing a glance at where they were hiding.

It had been like a slap the first time she had met them. Their smells. Hashirama's she already knew, for she had met him before, wwhen they were just children. A rich scent of fertile soil, pinewood and rain. It had grown so much stronger with time, like a fine wine and Mito was thirsty and really, you couldn't blame her. She wanted to chase the source of that scent and lap into his mouth till she got drunk on it.

The Uchiha was different, smelling like horse and crackling fire and ash. he had instantly liked it. That one, she wanted on his knees before her, trembling under her hands an dmouth like an exhausted stallion as she'd tease him. She could probably get Hashirama to help her render the Uchiha mad with need. She was sure he wouldn't mind, these two were involved with each other, their scents were too mingled for it to be otherwise.

Ooooh, the show had to be mouthwatering.

\- You and your power kink, Kurama snorted.  
\- Oh, old friend, you can't blame me...

Mito never felt more alive than when she had raw power struggling under her. Apparently, it was an Uzumaki thing.

\- Can't blame you indeed... they're strong alphas... but if they hurt you, I'm eating them...  
\- Oh Kurama, that's why I love you...

Her head perked up.

\- Ah, they're coming, she smirked.

Hashirama and Madara were approaching, walking confidently. Mito's smirk widened.

\- Hello Mito, Hashirama said, laughing.  
\- Hello Hashirama ! Hello Madara !  
\- Hello Princess, Madara rumbled, do you wanna spar ?  
\- With you ? she asked coyly.  
\- Why not ?

She smiled, took a step forward and traced his collarbone with the tip of her fingers, holding his eyes. Madara blushed and arousal laced Hashirama's scent.

\- With the greatest pleasure, she growled.

Madara licked his lips slowly, and with a big smile, Hashirama flopped on the groung, chin in his hands, looking at them with great interest. Mito took her coat off and Kurama cracked one eye open. Madara shouldered his own coat off and Mito gave him an impressed onceover. Damn, she really wanted to put her hands on these pectorals !

\- Best two out of three ? she asked.  
\- Yes...

He put his guard up and so did she. Hashirama gave them the signal and they lunged for each other. Mito won the first round, mainly because she was slightly faster and Madara wasn't used to her fighting style. She managed to press him against the ground face down, straddling his back and twisting his arms. And just because she could, she ground her hips against his ass. Madara's moan was music to her ears. Madara won the second round and Mito found herself on her back, smothered under the Uchiha's weight. A telltale wet heat was spreading between her legs. She panted.

Madara almost won the third round, but Mito was vicious. And she knew for sure from past experiences that her scent was distracting. The moment Madara got a whiff of her arousal, his pupils blew up and he hesitated a fraction of second. That was enough for Mito to kick his legs under him and straddle his waist.

\- And... I won !

She smiled like a fox and bent down to whisper in his ear.

\- And I fully intend to claim a reward, Madara.

He shivered, his mouth watering. She straightened up and sent a seductive look to Hashirama, who whimpered.

\- I get to watch Hashirama fucking you, she growled, and then you're going to put your mouth on me, because I think we both really want it...

Madara and Hashirama keened lowly. Kurama snorted.


	23. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito gets what she wants.
> 
> Tobirama reveals something to Izuna.

Mito was biting her lower lip to keep a moan at bay. She was naked, pupils blown, nostrils flaring, sprawled on fur cushions in Madara's tent. She spread her legs wider and slid a hand between them to play with her clit. In front of her, Madara was on all four, strong arms trembling as Hashirama was slowly fucking into him. The Uchiha was holding her stare, mouth half-open, face flushed and cock rock hard. Mito moaned.

This was even better than she had thought.

\- Fuck, she growled, you two are gorgeous...

With a low moan, still caressing her clit, she rolled on her knees and crawled to Madara. She kissed him hotly and he reciprocated in earnest.

\- I've changed my mind, she smirked, you're going to eat me out and then you're going to fuck me.

Madara nodded eagerly. Mito looked at Hashirama with a sly smile.

\- And then you... And then both of you at the same time...

They made a sound like they just got punched in the guts. Mito grinned and then kissed Madara till the man was breathless. With a growl, Hashirama bottommed out and came, his hands flexing on Madara's hips, his knot catching, Madara's rim stretching around it. The Uchiha let out a broken keen, that Mito caugh with her mouth, and came, his back arching, his limbs shaking, just before he sagged on the Uzumaki Princess, his face buried against her breasts. She crooned, threading her fingers through his hair. He smiled and huffed, exhausted. After a few minutes, he steadied his arms.

\- Come here, copper star, he smirked, you did say you wanted my mouth...

Mito bared her teeth, grinning, and spread her legs wider. Madara lowered his head between them and started lapping between her folds, at her clit, inside her, growling. Mito moaned heartfully and arched her back, putting her breasts on display for Hashirama, whose mouth was dry as he watched her unfold under Madara's tongue.

Mito came, crying out in delight, her slick flooding Madara's mouth.

\- Fuck, Hashirama breathed, you're beautiful.

Mito laughed, panting. She patted Madara's head who was laughing softly against her inner thight. He straightened up and Hashirama separated from him, as his knot decreased. They fell next to each other, Mito squashed between them, purring. They stayed embraced for a long time, until Mito snorted.

\- Ready for round two, stallions ? she growled lowly.

************

Two months passed. Life went on. The twins were growing like weeds, strong and curious and adored by the whole khalassar. Said khalassar was buzzing with gossip about Hashirama, Madara and Mito's unusual dalliance. Some people had tried to protest, had said that two alphas together - even if they shared an omega - was unnatural, an abomination, and that Hashirama and Madara should be put to death for that.

The two alphas had been flabbergasted, both of them too lost in their attraction for Mito that they forgot about the "not supposed to be together" part. Tobirama, Izuna and their brothers had been really upset, ready to challenge the narrow-minded fuckers. Toka had proposed to poison said fuckers' meals, which had earned her an impressed look from Hikaku and a contemplative look from Tajima.

Mito had just smiled, and told them that if they had problems with HER lovers, they could come and tell their griefs to her. Kurama had been behind her the whole time, smiling broadly, his many manu teeth on display.

Surprisingly, the protests had died down very quickly after that.

************

A sharp pain on the side of his neck, then bonedeep numbness. Laughter and hands groping him and...

Tobirama woke up, frozen, breath short. He was lying in his bed, next to a snoring Izuna. His husband was sleeping soundly, exhausted. Living with two babies was taking a toll on their sleeping time. The Senju sat up, rubbing his neck. He was trying to chase the anguish that had taken over him after his nightmare.

Despite the weeks since he had been at the hands of the Gold and Silver Brothers, he couldn't forget his dread when he had been about to be mated by these bastards. It was still plaguing his mind and preventing him to sleep weel, nightmares poisoning his nights.

Sighing, he took a look at Izuna. Smiling fondly, he carded his fingers through the jet black hair and Izuna mumbled something inaudible. Tobirama inhaled. He didn't want to loose that. Didn't want to loose him, or himself. He kissed Izuna's temple and the alpha groaned something that sounded like "moon of my life".

\- I love you, you idiot, the Senju whispered in his husband's hair.

As he lay down against him, the gears in his mind were turning at full speed. There was something he could do, and nothing but death would be able to separate them.

************

Tobirama entered his father-in-law's tent, the twins harnessed on his back, giggling happily. Kura immediately made a beeline for him with a dopey smile. Laughing softly, Tobirama gave her the babies and she started crooning, rocking them slowly. When it came to doting on the twins, Mira and Kura made a terrifying team.

He then sat in front of his father-in-law, on his knees, and bowed slightly. Tajima reciprocated the greeting, smiling fondly as he looked at his grandchildren.

\- Tobirama... how's your day ?  
\- So far so good... Khal Tajima, I have a favor to ask from you...  
\- What is it ?  
\- I... need to talk with Izuna... there is something very important I want to tell him and we will get away from the khalassar for two or three days... Could you please keep the twins while we are away ?

Tajima raised abrow and peered at Tobirama curiously. But he nodded.

\- Of course ! I'm sure Kura will be delighted to do so...  
\- Thank you very much, Khal Tajima, Tobirama said, bowing again.

He stood up, kissed his children and hugged Kura, before exiting the tent. He jumped on the white mare's back and spurred her lightly. He sensed Izuna at the other end of the khalassar, probably spupervising a troop of warriors. Tobirama led his horse in this direction. He reached him quickly. He dismounted and went to kiss him.

\- Hello, my sun and stars... Do you have some time ?  
\- Always for you, moon of my life...  
\- Good. I have food and bedding. I am taking you on a little trip. I have... something to tell you...  
\- Oh. Okay ?  
\- Don't fear, my sun and stars... This is not bad news...  
\- Very well, moon of my life, I'm following you...

They jumped on their horses and spurred them. Tobirama led Izuna out of the khalassar, away in the land. They stopped near a lake and dismounted, getting their things and letting their horses walk away freely. Tobirama put their bedrolls and their bags on the ground and turned to Izuna with a smile.

\- Come swim with me, my sun and stars, he said, stripping.

Izuna compelled eagerly, stripping of his garments in record time. He followed Tobirama in the water and they swam quietly for a few moments, before Tobirama pulled Izuna out of the water and pushed him on a bedroll, lying by his side. They stayed like that for a long moment, just breathing, until Izuna couldn't take it anymore.

\- You are awfully quiet, moon of my life.

Tobirama sighed, and sat up. Izuna let his eyes roam on his naked form hungrily. He had never found him more desirable.

\- I have something to tell you, my sun and stars...  
\- I am listening...  
\- I... when I was prisonner of the Gold and Silver Brothers, they...

Izuna sat up quickly, horrified. And furious.

\- They touche dyou ?! These fuckers !! I...!  
\- My sun and stars, calm down please. It's not that... they said something about me not being mated... and they... he... he tried to... mate me... if Kurama and Mito hadn't come, he would have succeeded... and I...

He breathed deeply, shivering. Izuna was feeling frozen.

\- I was so scared, and sick... and I don't want to live that ever again...  
\- Moon of my life...  
\- I love you , my sun and stars... Izuna... you could have chosen the easy way so many times, but you never did. You fought for me, you bled for me... I love you, Izuna. I don't want to be separated from you because of some fucker who think too highly of himself...

Izuna was looking at him with awe, gaping slightly.

\- I want to be yours, my sun and stars, fully. And I want you to be mine, fully.

He looked at Izuna, his wine red eyes dead serious. Izuna felt warmth invade him and the corners of his mouth quirked up. He took Tobirama's hand and laced their fingers together.

\- Yes, he said simply.

Nothing else was needed. Tobirama crawled on Izuna's lap, plastered himself against him, closed his arms around his shoulders and kissed him with passion. Izuna grabbed his ass, squeezed and answered to the kiss with an equal passion. He rolled Tobirama on the bedding, crushing him undre his weight, still kissing him him furiously. His erect cock rubbed the inside of Tobirama's thight, where the skin was soft and sensitive, and the omega moaned heartfully.

They separated to breath and Izuna started peppering kisses along Tobirama's jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his breast. He flicked a nipple, pink and swollen, with his tongue and nibbled on it lightly. He sucked eagerly when he felt the creamy taste of milk invade his mouth. Tobirama mewled and spread his legs wider, panting. He was feeling empty and burning, and he needed Izuna inside him like he needed air.

\- My sun and stars... Izuna, please !

Chuckling, Izuna let go of his nipple and continued kissing the white skin, lower and lower, till he was facing Tobirama's sex, the scent making his mouth water. He dove in, lapping between the wet folds to chase the source of the scent. Tobirama yelped in surprise, arching his back, his toes curling in the bedding. He squirmed, fisted one of his hands in Izuna's hair, tried to impale himself further on his husband's tongue. But Izuna laughed lowly and grabbed his hips to keep him in place. Tobirama keened desperately, the need burning through his veins. It was good, so good he was overwhelmed but it was not enough!

His orgasm hit him like a hurricame, left him shivering and breathless. But Izuna didn't stop here. He worked him through two other climaxes with his tongue alone, before Tobirama, needy and oversensitive, managed to free himself from his grasp, rolled Izuna on his back on the bedding and straddled him, panting, his gorgeous face flushed.

\- Stop playing, my sun and stars, he growled.  
\- But you taste so good, Izuna mock complained, his mouth shiny with Tobirama's fluids.  
\- One of these days, I'm going to blow you till you pass out, see how you like it...  
\- Pretty sure I'm gonna love it...

Chuckling, Tobirama bent down to kiss Izuna eagerly, tasting himself on his lips. Then, in one swift and graceful movement despite his trembling thights, he sat on Izuna's cock, taking him in entirely. Letting his head fall backward, eyes half closed, he sighed deeply.

Fucking finally.

Izuna sat up, caught Tobirama by the hips and started thrusting in slowly, his eyes fixated on his wife's face, mesmerized by the pleasure that was making it glow. Tobirama was following Izuna's movements, moaning softly. He fisted his hands in Izuna's hair and brought their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

Their orgasms were nearing, bluiding up slowly like a tidal wave. When they felt it ready to crash over them, Izuna bit down on the pale neck, just as Tobirama was doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, dears. I think there will be two more chapters, but not more.


	24. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna and Tobirama are bonded.

The effect was immediate. As their teeth breached the other's skin, their minds were blinded by a flash. And suddenly, they saw themselves as the other saw them.

Tobirama let go, lapped at the mark he left and straightened up to look at Izuna. His mind was filled with images of himself and their children. Izuna's love was smothering him, burning like an inferno, overwhelming. He felt his eyes sting.

Izuna was feeling strangely calm. He could see himself like Tobirama was seeing him. A good husband, a good father, a good brother. His wife's love was like a lake, calm, deep, and Izuna was drowning in it with the greatest joy.

They stayed like that for a long moment, even after Izuna's knot receded, just looking at each other, getting used to the bond singing between them. And finally, a tear rolled on Tobirama's cheek and he lunged and crashed his mouth against his husband's.

\- Izuna, he chanted, Izuna, Izuna, Izuna...

The alpha had grabbed Tobirama's hair and was answering desperately to his wife's kisses. It was like he had been struck by lightning. Tobirama was his. And he was Tobirama's.

He had never felt better or happier in his life.

************

Tobirama was lying next to Izuna on their bedroll, pressed flushed againsst him, a fur balnket thrown on their naked forms, the bond whispering at the back of their minds, hypnotizing. Tobirama had heard that mated couples often took several days coming back to their senses after the bite, lost as they were into each other.

Tobirama could understand now. It was like being on a cloud and nothing but Izuna - his warmth, his love - mattered. He lost count of how many times he had welcomed Izuna in him before the high of the bite decreased. He was sore, and sticky, his whole body humming with the remnants of pleasure.

Two days had passed and it was time to go back to the khalassar, to their family, to their children. Regretfully, they separated, went to the lake to clean themselves, and then put on their clothes and gathered their things quickly. They shared one last kiss and embrace before jumping on their horses and taking the direction of the khalassar.

************

When Itama saw Tobirama and Izuna coming back to the khalassar after their little trip, he immediately understood that something had changed. Tobirama had looked tired and tense these last weeks, exhausted by his ordeal at the hands of the Gold and Silver Brothers, as well as the difficult birth of his children.

But now, all tension seemed to have bled out of his brother's strong frame. He was smiling, serene and glowing slightly. So was Izuna. Curious, Itama looked at them more closely. His breath hitched and worry invaded him when he saw the bitemark on his brother's neck. But Tobirama's eyes were not empty, they still were sharp and shiny and his smile was just plain happy, not a blank mask like omegas in a one-way bond. And then he saw the matching bite on Izuna's neck and he understood.

Oh.

Oh !

He felt a big goofy smile spread on his face. He sauntered to them and was welcomed by Tobirama, who embraced him warmly. Itama laughed.

\- Are you happy ? he asked.  
\- I am...

He looked at Izuna and Itama could see his wine red eyes overflowing with love. And Izuna was looking at him like he hung the moon - which wasn't really different from usually, but it was even more intense this time. At this moment, Itama had the certitude that everything would go well. He exploded in booming laughter.

\- What ? Tobirama asked, surprised.  
\- Oh nothing ! I was just imagining the number of challenges from narrow-minded fuckers you will receive ! By the leaves, this is gonna be glorious...

Tobirama and Izuna looked at each other, then joined Itama in his hilarity.

************

They did indeed received a certain number of challenges, but after they won the first five, so in tune with each other it seemed they were dancing rather than fighting, the challengers just threw their hands in the air and left, discouraged.

Tobirama went back to his children and his students, happier than he had ever been. Hashirama and Madara were preening like peacock all around the khalassar, as they had learned that Mito was pregnant from both of them. Tajima was absolutely extatic and was gushing for hours to anybody fool enough to listen to him.

Kurama was the worst of them all. If people had thought that Hashirama and Madara, with their tendancy to sing Mito's praise to anybody within earshot, or Tajima, with his overbearing grandfather syndrom, were bad, then they had never met Kurama. The giant fox was the living, breathing epitom of overprotective big brother. He had decided nothing would happen to his future nephews or nieces, and indeed, at this rate, nothing would ever happen to them. Even Hashirama and Madara, who were the chidren's fathers, had to be thoroughly vetted and approved by Kurama if they wanted to go anywhere near Mito. The Uzumaki Princess found that endlessly funny and did appreciate to sike her gigantic friend on people who were annoying her just for the laugh of it.

Tobirama knew his friend had a sadistic side.

************

Tobirama yawned and stretched, still pleasantly sore. There was a small buzzing ache between his legs, but it was normal. It was his first heat since he gave birth to Obito and Naori and Izuna and him had been going at it like rabbits. Mated sex really was something else. Now added to the physical pleasure, there were the fireworks the bond triggered in their minds with each orgasm.

Tobirama smiled and nestled against Izuna to enjoy his heat. As he was extending his senses to check on their family and the khalassar something got his attention. Frowning slightly, he looked at his midsection. And yes, there were little lives here.

Not one.

Not two.

But three !

Tobirama sighed, his lips curving up in a wide smile. Izuna woke up, yawning, and kissed Tobirama's nape. The omega purred, happy and content. He linked his fingers with Izuna's.

\- Hello, moon of my life...  
\- Hello, my sun and stars... You know...  
\- Hmmm...?  
\- We're probably gonna need a bigger tent...

He felt more than he saw his husband's eyes widen. He giggled heartfully when Izuna scrambled on his knees to look at his belly with awe.

\- You... you're pregnant ?!  
\- Yeah !

Izuna was so eager that he litterally fell on Tobirama, crashing their mouths together. They laughed, breathless.

\- This is wonderful, he whispered against Tobirama's lips, how many this time ?

Tobirama held out three fingers, chuckling and Izuna kissed him again, like he wanted to smother him. The bond was purring at the back of their minds and Tobirama let Izuna's love consume him like a willing sacrifice.

All was well.

************

When summer came this year, Mito gave birth to two little girls, one with blond hair and another with jet black hair. Who their fathers were was obvious for whoever had known Hashirama and Madara when they were children. Both alphas had been extatic and Kurama's delight had been heard through the whole khalassar.

They named them Tsunade and Mikoto.

Two months later, Tobirama gave birth to his children, three little boys, two betas and an alpha, with hair as dark as their father's but otherwise looking exactly like Tobirama. They were named Akira, Kurohito and Takahiro. The twins were very excited to welcome their new siblings.

Years passed slowly.

The children grew up. The khalassar was thriving. They saw Toka marry a Shimura warrior and have children of her own, happy and content. Hikaku and Kawarama were dancing around one another, not daring to go further for now. Itama had married Shikako's niece and was about to be a father.

When Danzo reached fourteen, he was hit with aphenomenal growth spurt, becoming tall and wide like his father. After seeing him benchpress said father with one arm, Kagami and Hiruzen took one look at each other, nodded and immediately started courting him. A lot of money changed hands this day. Tobirama was really proud.

Koharu elected herself as Naori and Obito's teacher and she was doing a damn good job. Mito got pregnant again, a little boy this time, and so did Toka.

When the twins reached their sixteenth birthday and the triplet their fifteenth, the khalassar was joined by one of Mito's distant niece, Kushina, who was loud and brash and utterly powerful like her aunt. She had been dragging a shy blond blue eyed boy with her, who answered to the name Minato Namikaze.

The moment she set her eyes on Mikoto, Kushina fell helplessly in love. Encouraged by a very smug Mito (and an extatic Kurama, who had taken one look at Kushina and loudly proclaimed she was worthy of his niece), the two girls started courting, Minato never far behind Kushina. A few months into the courting, Fugaku, Hikaku's younger cousin, added himself to the situation, his eyes set on Minato.

A year later, Tsunade went on a trip outside the khalassar and came back with a lud white-haired alpha and a pale black-haired snake-like omega. The alpha was named Jiraya and was apparently very excited to be here. The omega answered to Orochimaru, and kept rolling his eyes long sufferingly anytimes Jiraya opened his mouth. Tsunade claimed they were hers, and nobody tried to contest that.

The same year, Kushina and Mikoto got pregnant at the same time. Kurama was in uproar, and so were Hashirama and Madara, because they were gonna be grandfathers ! Obito and Naori almost fought for godmotherhood, before Tobirama suggested they could get one each. Then, they fought over which one they would get and Tobirama facepalmed, Izuna laughing like an idiot by his side.

They gave birth to two little boys, one blond and blue-eyed like his father, as loud as his mother, the other pale and quiet and dark-haired. They were named Naruto and Sasuke.

The same year, they lost Tajima in a battle with the Suna khalassar, poisoned. They incinerated him so his soul could ascend to the sky to join the Great Stallion. Madara became khal, and went back to the battle, firmly decided to make the Suna khalassar bow before them.

Which they did, in the end. Rasa, the khal, knelt before Madara and begged for mercy, for his people and his children. Not for him, though. And Madara showed mercy. He spared Rasa and the remnants of his khalassar and absorbed them into the Uchiha. The change was slow, difficult, cultures clashing more often than once.

But things got better when Naruto, bulldozing his way through traditions, made friends with Rasa's younger son, Gaara. The animosity between the two sides decreased before the two toddlers obvious adoration of one another.

Another year passed.

The khalassar kept heading north.

That's when they met the Hatake.


	25. Déjà-vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really satisfied about the end, but I grew tired of rewriting it so I'm posting this version. Hope you enjoy !

Sprawled on a pile of cushions by Izuna's side, iddly sipping his tea, Tobirama was looking at his children as they were making fools of themselves. Again. A few weeks earlier, the khalassar had butted heads with a local clan, the Hatake. And since the Uchiha still hadn't learnt how to chill - to Tobirama's ever-growing despair and Mito's ever-growing hilarity - it had turned into an open war.

The Hatake were strong, smart and vicious like their wolves. A small clan they may be, but they were a force of nature, and the Uchiha had learnt that the hard way. By getting their asses beaten concave. Tobirama was very very impressed, and would have liked to go see their opponents to discuss with them about some techniques they had used, even if he felt a little butthurt on the khalassar's behalf.

The Hatake were led by an alpha named Sakumo, who was a little younger than Tobirama. He had a son, Kakashi, who had butted heads with Obito during the second battle - and all the others after that, because like every Uchiha worth their salt, Obito was possessive as fuck - and made quite an impression. And by quite an impression, Tobirama meant that his eldest son got his ass ended to him in such a spectacular way he still had his eyes full of stars whenever he talked about it. Sometimes, Tobirama despaired for his children's preservation instincts.

And of course, Obito, true to his family name, had decided that he would have Kakashi as the father of his children and no other. Funny that, it reminded Tobirama of something. An Uchiha hellbent on seducing (ahem...) a silverhaired warrior. He couldn't quite place that but he was sure he had already seen that somewhere.

Ah, sarcasm, sarcasm, his best friend in the world.

Taking the time to savor his tea, Tobirama bumped his head against Izuna's shoulder and looked at him with a smile. His husband had aged well, the subtle wrinkles at the corners of his eyes adding to his charm and his noblesse. Tobirama loved him more everyday and was content just being by his side.

\- Just to be clear, my sun and stars, Tobirama groaned pointing at a screeching Obito, this is all your fault. He gets his suicidal tendencies from your side of the family.  
\- His good tastes you mean, Izuna laughed, threading his fingers in Tobirama's hair.

Tobirama laughed and turned his head to kiss his chin.

\- His good tastes, huh ? That Hatake almost killed him several times.

Izuna threw his arm on Tobirama's shoulders, grinning.

\- Well, you almost killed me several times and look at us now ! Happily married for twenty years with five children ! I'd say it worked well for us...  
\- Touché, Tobirama snorted.

He looked at where Obito was screeching and gesticulating, using way too many metaphors (some of them incredibly ridiculous) to describe his crush to his enthousiastic twin sister, who, in turn, was screeching at the top of her lungs about the Heiress of an allied clan of the Hatake, the Nohara. The young woman was named Rin and they had met during the second battle with the Hatake, when the Nohara had came to their rescue. They weren't as powerful as the Hatake, but they were smart, vicious, gifted when it came to healing and regenerating. And they had come with one of their own allies in tow.

The Maito.

As far as he could remember, it was the first time Tobirama had ever seen Madara and Hashirama take an asskicking. The Maito Heir, Gai, had used one to whack the other over the head with. Tobirama was a little ashamed to admit he might have found the show very entertaining. So did Mito. She was still laughing her ass off whenever someone mentionned the event, to her husbands' chagrin.

Obito and Naori were still screeching at each other about their respective crushes. Tobirama rolled his eyes and reclined heavily against Izuna, finishing his tea in one go. Then he turned his head and kissed Izuna. The alpha grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. They heard an exclamation of disgust that made them separate.

\- Dammit ! Mom ! Dad ! Obito exclaimed, go be gross somewhere else !

Tobirama stared blankly at his eldest son while his husband was laughing helplessly against his hair.

\- Well then, get out of my tent, you ungrateful brat, Tobirama groaned.

He loved his children. Really, he loved them with all his heart and he would give his life for them. But sometimes, he just wished they would be just a little bit calmer. Just a tiny little bit. Obito theatrically harrumphed and stalked out of the tent to go annoy his cousins. Naori snorted and waved goodbye to her parents before exiting the tent after her brother.

Sighing deeply, Tobirama flopped on Izuna, putting all his weight behind it. Izuna squawked indignantly. They wrestled playfully for a few minutes until Tobirama allowed Izuna to lay him down on his back on the furs and kissed him senseless. They made out for a long moment before cuddling, Tobirama humming peacefully, enjoying the heat.

\- We're gonna have a Hatake son-in-law, whether we like it or not, aren't we ? Tobirama whispered against Izuna's skin.  
\- Looks like it, Izuna snorted, threading his fingers through Tobirama's silver hair.

************

The Hatake and their allies were strong, vicious and smart, but like the Senju in their time, there were just not enough of them to resist the Uchiha for long. So one day, after a particularly taxig battle, Madara went to speak to the Hatake leader, Sakumo.

\- Listen Hatake, he said, I have a proposition for you !

Sakumo, weary, looked at Madara, then at his son, who was standing next to him and glaring daggers at Obito, who was standing next to his mother and grinning, despite the fact that he had spent the whole battle trying not to get beheaded by a very angry Hatake.

\- I am listening, Uchiha, Sakumo finally said.  
\- Your clan is strong, Hatake. But we all know you won't win this war.

Sakumo scowled but didn't try to deny the fact.

\- Here is my proposition, Hatake. Surrender. Join the khalassar.  
\- Just... like that ? You don't ask for a compensation ?

Madara chewed on his tongue, looked at Hashirama, who shrugged, then at Obito, who was vibrating with excitement, then back at Sakumo.

\- Your son will have to marry my nephew, he finally said.

Sakumo frowned. In the same movement, Tobirama and Izuna slapped their hands on Obito's mouth to prevent him from screaming in victory. That would not have been very dignified. Sakumo growled and bared his teeth, apparently very angry. But his son stopped him, grabbing his forearm. Then the young alpha turned to look sternly at Madara.

\- If I understand well, he said, I marry this id... erhm... your nephew, and you don't hurt my people anymore ?  
\- That's it, Madara answered.

Kakashi tilted his head to look at Obito for a few seconds. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed.

\- Fine, he groaned.

************

\- Obito, stop squirming, Tobirama sighed.

He was trying to brush his son's hair, braiding them the Uchiha way, threading white ribbons and silver chains ornamented with white pearls in them. It would have been way easier if only his dear son would stay still.

\- But Mom ! You don't understand ! I'm about to get married !

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama slapped his son behind the head. Obito protested loudly.

\- I got married too, Tobirama siad, kissing Obito's hair.

He had petitionned Madara to get rid of the tradition that made omegas get married while they were in heat. He didn't have to insist a lot. At least his baby wouldn't have to sit through his marriage feeling like he was being sawed in half. It way way better like that. Tobirama finished braiding Obito's hair, arranged his clothes and started applying the eyeshadow.

\- There, sweetie, he said, all done...

Obito looked at himself in the mirror and smiled brightly.

\- Thank you Mom !

He jumped on his feet just as Naori entered the tent. The young woman gave her brother a onceover and smirked.

\- So you finally look like a human being, brother !  
\- Don't be jealous sister !  
\- I am not !  
\- Children, please...  
\- Hey sis, you can use my marriage to make your move with Rin !

He winked. Naori looked at him before grinning. Tobirama rolled his eyes fondly.

\- Hey, you do have a brain under all that hair ! she cheered.

Obito shouted and threw a hairbrush at his sister. Naori laughed and dodged. Izuna entered the tent at this moment. He came to stand next to Tobirama and hugged him. He looked at Obito with slightly wet eyes.

\- Look at you, he said, about to get married. I feel like it was yesterday I saw you come into this world...

Tobirama kissed his jaw to soothe him. Obito smiled and came to hug his father.

\- I'm not leaving you dad, I'm just getting married...  
\- I know, I know...

He smiled and hugged his son tighter.

\- We should go, Tobirama said, the marriage will start soon...

Obito nodded enthousiastically and dashed out of the tent, Naori on his heels. Izuna turned to look at Tobirama with his throat tight.

\- I can't believe we're marrying our baby, he croacked.

Tobirama cupped his cheek with his palm and smiled, even if he felt that his eyes were stinging. He kissed Izuna tenderly.

\- Neither can I, my sun and stars. Come, we're going to be late.

With a last kiss they left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest story I've published yet, and I am quite proud of myself :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next in What the Fuck am I doing with my Life ? : the marriage
> 
> Can somebody tell me why I love Izuna so much ? He appears a grand total of five times in the manga, has like three lines, no personnality, no backstory and as far as we know, he's only a useful props to explain Madara's anger. Why do I love this idiot ?!


End file.
